FEELING
by Whis-san
Summary: Angel selalu bersama Hakaishin mengawasi semesta-nya. Tetapi, ada satu kesempatan ketika seorang Angel Semesta 6, Vados, menyadari 'Feeling' spesial untuk mortal seperti sang Assasin, Hit.
1. Chapter 1

Tidak ada yang berubah dari semesta 6 semenjak mereka di hidupkan oleh Zeno-sama usai Pertarungan Turnamen. hanya saja, karena pelajaran dari itu, mereka pun berniat akan berlatih dan berlatih menjadi kuat, setidaknya.. Saiyan seperti Caulifla, Kale dan Cabba ingin bisa melampaui Saiyan semesta 7 seperti Goku dan Vegeta.

Tapi bagi Hit, kembali nya semesta 6, memberi nya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Ketika semesta nya kembali, semua merayakan nya penuh bahagia dan syukur (kecuali Champa yang tetap saja sewot pada Beerus)

"Selamat datang kembali, Hit" ucap Vados.

Hit menoleh, Vados memberi tatapan halus dan senyuman khas nya. Rasanya... Hanya Vados yang mengucapkan ini pada nya, tapi tidak dengan teman se-tim nya. Tapi saat itu, Hit belum sadar bahwa ucapan itu adalah kalimat 'Spesial' dari seorang Angel. 

**Dragon Ball Super**

**disclaimer : Dragon Ball Super milik Akira Toriyama**

.

.

.

_Beberapa bulan setelah Turnamen_

Hit bukan tipe orang yang senang bersosialisasi. Tapi semenjak dia bertemu Goku, dia menyadari bahwa betapa pentingnya mengutamakan kebersamaan dalam tim. Hit tersenyum tipis, dia berpikir ingin mencoba akrab sekali lagi dengan Saiyan tersebut. Setidaknya, bertarung lagi.

Tapi Hit teringat kalimat "Selamat datang kembali, Hit" dari Vados. Hit merasa, bahwa kalimat tersebut mengandung makna mendalam. Apa maksud Vados? Apa ada sesuatu di antara Vados dengan diri nya?

Hit pun tak tahu. Tapi Hit merasa, sepertinya Vados selalu memperhatikan nya selama ini.

Vados adalah Angel semesta 6, pendamping Hakaishin Champa. dia adalah kakak dari Whis dan anak dari pendeta Agung Daishinkan. Semenjak semesta 6 kembali, sedikit-sedikit, Vados mulai serius memperhatikan Hit. Bahkan tak henti nya dia membicarakan Hit bersama Champa. Dan si Hakaishin gendut itu berkata, bahwa Hit tetap menjadi andalan nya kalau ada pertarungan lagi.

Vados mungkin memang angel yang cukup kuat di atas Whis, tapi dia juga punya 'perasaan' . Sebuah rasa yang dia tempat kan khusus satu mortal saja.

Hit itu... spesial, kuat, tenang, pendiam dan...

_Ah tunggu_, Vados berusaha menyadarkan diri. Dia harus sadar bahwa Hit adalah_ Mortal._ Tapi masalahnya, cuma satu...

Vados tahu, hatinya mulai menumbuhkan rasa cinta diam-diam pada sang _Legendary assassin_ tersebut.

**To be Continued**

...

NB : *Halo! akhirnya bisa aktif lagi di Fanfiction setelah lama vakum! btw, saya cuma iseng nyoba" pair langka VadosXHit. yaahhh anggeplah ini hiburan :,v. dulu akun ff saya yang pertama semangat45 (lupa password) yang kedua Eren Jeger (lupa password) dan akhirnya yang terakhir Jegarjeger, juga gak bisa ku akses karena lupa password dan email gak aktif. semoga kali ini semakin rajin update! terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Champa memanggil bekas petarung turnamen semesta 6. bukan untuk latihan, hanya merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan makan bersama. Mari absen : Botamo, Magetta, 3 anak Saiyan, Hit, dr. Rota, 2 Namekian, dan.. Frost... hmm sayangnya Frost tidak hadir.

"Selamat makan semuanya!"

"Selamat makan!"

Ups, hampir saja lupa kalau Caulifla paling rakus. Lihat, dia mampu memakan satu daging paha hanya sekali kunyah, Cabba berusaha menegur tingkah nyeleneh teman Saiyan nya tersebut, sementara Kale hanya memaklumi tingkah kakaknya.

"Woy! Jangan di habiskan semuanya! Ada jatah ku disitu!" seru Champa.

"Haaah? Kau sendiri yang mengundang kami makan bareng, tentu ku habiskan semuanya!" ucap Caulifla.

"Gggrr kau sama rakus nya dengan Beerus!"

"hahahaha, tapi Champa-sama, kau kan juga rakus, lagi pula, kau harus ingat jadwal diet mu" telak Vados.

"DIET!? aku tak peduli! Kalau sudah lapar ya LAPAR!"

"Daging yang ini untukku ya!" Hup! Caulifla benar-bebar mengambil jatah sang Hakaishin.

Oke, Mortal vs Hakaishin,_ problem_ : rebutan makanan. sekarang di meja tersebut ribut total.

Hit mulai terbiasa melihat suasana keributan yang konyol. Vados bisa melihat senyum tipis dari raut wajah sang Assassin. alasan mengapa Champa merayakan pesta makan kecil-kecilan?

Itu idenya Vados.

Selain reunian petarung turnamen, Vados ingin Hit juga hadir disini.

"Hit?" panggil Vados.

Hit hanya melirik, melihat angel semesta 6 menghampiri nya. Membiarkan suasana keributan di meja makan.

"Aku datang kesini karena undangan Champa-sama" jawab Hit.

Vados tersenyum "Jangan khawatir, kau akan terbiasa dengan kekonyolan mereka"

"ehmm.. Ya" jawab Hit, singkat.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Vados.

"Aku tak perlu makan"

Hit diam. Dia tidak menatap Vados. Bukannya cuek, tapi Hit merasa jantung nya malah berdegup cepat. Hit peka terhadap situasi, tapi kali ini, dia hampir menyerah karena si Angel semesta 6 sedang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Kau tau, aku memuji pertarungan mu saat turnamen itu, kau sangat hebat" puji

Vados, sekarang wajah nya nampak ceria dengan senyum merasa wajah nya memerah, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku kalah, aku tak mampu mengalahkan Jiren" gumam nya.

"Kekalahan bukan akhir dari segalanya"

"Tapi aku masih merasa gagal, andai saja saat itu aku bisa berpikir panjang... " Hit agak menunduk. Pikiran hanyut menjadi emosi kala dia mengingat betapa memalukan nya dia out dari lapang arena.

"Untuk itulah, aku bersedia memberimu pelatihan" jawab Vados.

Hit menegakkan kepalanya. "Latihan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Whis melatih Goku dan Vegeta di planet nya Beerus, dan kau akan mendapat jatah yang sama dariku" jelas Vados.

Hit agak terdiam.

Bisa saja dia menolak latihan tersebut, karena Hit lebih suka bekerja sendirian. Tapi yang menawarkan latihan itu adalah Vados, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menolak?

Hit tersenyum miring, agak sedikit sarkas "Kau hanya mengajak ku seorang diri, iya kan?"

Vados nampak tersipu, rona agak kebiruan terlihat dari kulit biru angel nya. ya, Hit nampaknya peka sekarang.

"Aku berjanji akan melatihmu menjadi mortal yang kuat. suatu hari, kau akan menyelamatkan teman-teman mu" jawab Vados.

Hit tersenyum kecil "Baiklah, terima kasih"

"OY KALIAN! NGAPAIN PACARAN DISITU! AYO MAKAN DISINI!" Seru Caulifla.

"Caulifla-san! Tidak sopan berteriak begitu!" tegur Cabba.

"Hohoho, kau ini bisa saja Caulifla-san. Baiklah aku bergabung!" balas Vados.

"Oyy Vados! Tambah lagi makanan nyaaaa!" teriak Champa.

Hit terus menatap Vados. dia angel yang indah. lebih kuat dari Whis, tapi Hit penasaran, sehebat Apakah Vados dalam adu Ability?

"hmphh" Hit tahu, di antara dirinya dengan Vados memiliki_ feeling_ yang suatu hari terungkap.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Vados mengajak nya ke Planet Champa. Kebetulan, si Hakaishin pemalas itu sedang tidur pulas.

"Kau yakin latihan ini tidak membangunkan Champa?" Tanya Hit.

"Dia sangat batu kalau sudah tidur" kata Vados, terkikik.

"hm begitu ya"

Hit sebetulnya agak canggung. Dia belum pernah berduaan seperti ini. Plus bersama Vados. Oh gawat, jika saja Daishinkan mengetahui _"special Feeling"_ yang sedang di rasakan antara Vados dengan dirinya... Entah apa yang terjadi.

_Special Feeling?_

Ah tidak tidak tidak. _Kendalikan dirimu Hit, Vados Adalah Angel! Ingat itu!_

"Kau tahu? Sewaktu kau melawan Jiren, Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan _Time skip_ mu"

"Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan dia"

**BUAAGHH!**

"AARGHHH!?"

Vados langsung menyerang Hit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Hit.

Vados tersenyum miring. Lihat betapa lengah nya Assassin tersebut sampai jatuh. "Pelajaran Pertama, kau harus peka"

Gawat, Angel ini tidak main-main, tapi Hit berusaha untuk bersiap.

Dia akan melampaui Vados

.

.

.

**"AARRGHHH!"**

Satu, Dua, tiga hingga berkali-kali pukulan telak.

"Dari tadi aku tidak bisa memukulmu!" teriak Hit, dia berusaha berdiri.

Vados menyeringai santai "Tapi kau sedang berusaha"

Angel tidak punya kelemahan, mereka Netral. Bahkan mustahil bagi Goku yang sudah terkuat mampu mengalahkan Whis. Menggunakan _Time skip_ juga percuma karena Vados bisa mematahkan serangan nya.

Vados masih menatap Hit dengan seringai menantang.

Hit memang ingin menyerang nya, tapi masalahnya, dia tidak tega kalau nanti dia melukai Angel semesta 6 tersebut. harus ada cara...

Harus ada cara...

Hit melihat Vados kini meluncur ke arah nya, memutar tongkat dan melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah nya. dengan berani, Hit sengaja diam di tempat dan membuatnya Vados menabrakkan diri nya ke dada sang Assassin.

"Agghhh!?" Vados terkejut.

Hit mendekap nya dengan kuat, sangat kuat dan erat.

"Hmphh, kau takkan bisa kemana mana" Hit tersenyum puas.

"H-Hit..."

Keduanya mulai memerah sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mortal bisa memeluk Angel-nya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Hit adalah mortal pertama yang bisa memeluk Vados.

Vados menjatuhkan tongkatnya, dia balas memeluk Hit. Sedikit menenggelamkan wajahnya dekat leher si Assassin itu.

"Kau memelukku" gumam Vados.

Hit menghela nafas ringan. "Aku paham, kau sengaja memberiku pelatihan ini supaya kita bisa terus bersama"

"Sebetulnya, kau benar" ucap Vados.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan langsung sejak awal?"

Keduanya terdiam. Masih memeluk satu sama lain layaknya couple dalam hembusan rasa romantis.

Hit merasakan berbagai macam sensasi asing di dada nya. Selama ini dia mengira bahwa hati nya selalu tertutupi sifat diam, tidak ada emosi dan tidak peduli. Akan tetapi, semenjak Vados selalu bersama nya, Hit mulai meyakini bahwa pintu Hati bisa di buka oleh kekuatan 'Perasaan'

"Kau satu-satunya mortal yang menarik perhatianku, kau seperti.. spesial bagiku"

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Hit.

Vados mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa... Iya"

Hit merasa nyaman, dia memeluk angel semesta nya sendiri.

"Lain kali, akan ku siapkan waktu untuk kita berdua saja" kata Vados.

Hit menutup mata, dia tersenyum tipis, membayangkan hal-hal romantis yang di lakukan bersama angel yang kini mulai mengakui sebuah perasaan nya.

"Baiklah..."

"VADOS! DIMANA KAU!?"

UH!? Champa bangun lebih cepat, ini di luar perkiraan.

"Champa-sama pasti kelaparan" Vados tersenyum.

Hit bergegas pergi "Kalau begitu, aku pergi-"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"ya?"

"Kau ada di planet Hakaishin, aku akan memulangkanmu lebih cepat" Dengan satu ketukan tongkat nya, cahaya kilat menghampiri Hit dan membawanya pulang.

Ya, Vados merasakan sedikit hati berbunga-bunga, dia ingin bersama Hit setiap hari.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Review :**

**1\. GiselleVera **

**Hola! thank you for reading my story. i'm actually can't speak Spanish, but I'll try answer your review with english languange, i hope you're understand :D. actually, all my story is Indonesian Languange. maybe next time, i'll update with English Version so you can read my fanfic. thank you so much for attention! i hope you enjoy!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

...

Dan semenjak itu lah, mereka terus berduaan.

Hit mulai mengurangi sifat kakunya. Vados mengatakan bisa saja Hit menjadi pria yang menyenangkan jika dia di taruh dalam sekumpulan orang-orang lucu.

Katanya sih,_ lucu itu bisa menular._

Tapi masalahnya, Hit tidak bisa seperti itu.

...

Esok nya, Vados mengajak Hit pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hit.

Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam Cube besar yang membawanya berkeliling planet.

"Kau belum pernah keliling planet kan?" Vados bertanya balik.

"ehmm, belum" Hit mulai gugup.

Vados tertawa kecil, ternyata Hit cool juga kalau sedang gugup.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa! Kita sudah akrab sekarang, kau tidak perlu canggung berada di dekatku" ucap nya sambil tertawa.

"Apa Champa akan baik-baik saja tanpamu? Aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa tahan oleh anak-anak Saiyan itu" kata Hit.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka bisa menjaga Champa-sama dengan baik, aku menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih bersama dia" ucap Vados.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun" kata Hit. Mata nya memandangi milyaran bintang alam semesta.

"Bahkan berdua dengan seorang Angel sepertimu. aku tidak menyangka kau rela membagi waktumu hanya untukku saja"

Vados tersenyum, pipi nya mulai merona. "Tidak salah, aku cuma ingin kita bersama-sama"

"Apa Daishinkan-sama selalu memanggilmu?" Tanya Hit.

"Tidak terlalu, ayah ku hanya memanggil di saat ada pertemuan penting. Tapi biasanya Whis yang sering memanggilku duluan" jawab Vados.

"Oh, begitu ya" Hit memahami.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau minta 'izin' ayahku yaa?" Vados mulai bertanya iseng.

Hit terbelalak kaget. "Eh!? Mana mungkin aku begitu! Aku pasti sudah tidak waras!"

"hahahaha! Kau ini lucu Hit!"

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Daishinkan, apalagi si bocah Zeno itu. Kalian memiliki kekuatan di semesta ini. dan... a-aku sebetulnya.. " Hit merasa tenggorokan nya seperti di tambal batu, dia berusaha menjaga kata-kata nya. Menatap ke arah Vados dengan raut muka serius bercampur gugup.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku khawatir dengan Daishinkan dan Zeno" gumamnya.

Vados menepuk bahu si Assassin, Hit sedikit melirik. Vados memberinya tatapan lembut, tapi terlihat protektif.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku yang akan membelamu, Hit" kata Vados.

"Tapi kau utusan Zeno"

"Ini bukan soal Zeno atau ayahku. Kau tahu? Aku memberi perhatian khusus padamu. aku mengatakan bahwa kau spesial.."

Vados berdiri di hadapan nya, tangannya pelan-pelan menyentuh dada bidang si Assassin, kemudian naik menuju pipinya dan mengusap nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aneh jika ada angel yang sangat memperhatikan mortal nya, hanya kau dan aku. Semuanya belum mengetahui perasaan kita sesungguhnya" ucap Vados.

Hit membiarkan tangan lembut sang angel mengusap pipi nya. dia paham, dia membiarkan Vados melakukannya sesuka hati.

"Kalau begitu , aku akan melakukan hal yang sama" jawab Hit.

"Hal apa nya?"

"Aku yang akan membela mu. Jika semua tidak menyetujui kita berdua" tambah Hit.

Vados berkedip, apa sungguh Hit akan berani melakukan itu? Jika dia menghadap Daishinkan dan Zeno?

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau di hukum hanya karena kau menaruh perasaan spesial padaku. jadi, aku akan memberanikan diri" tambahnya lagi.

"Hit, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kalau salah bertindak, Zeno akan melenyapkanmu" gumam Vados.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau tidak akan menjadi korban karena aku"

"Hit!" Vados agak menyeru.

Hit terkejut, Vados seolah menegaskan nada suaranya. rasanya Vados mulai khawatir. Kekuatan 'Hakai' yang di miliki petinggi alam semesta bukan sesuatu yang di remehkan.

Hakai si bocah Zeno mampu menghabiskan segalanya. Dan Hit akan menjadi target utama jika ketahuan mencintai seorang Angel yang merupakan utuskan sang Raja segalanya.

Hit menunduk lesu. "Maaf, aku.. Juga khawatir, Vados"

Ada setitik cahaya dari kejauhan mengkilat terang, cahaya tersebut semakin lama makin mendekat, itu adalah bintang jatuh.

Kedua nya saling menatap. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan besar. Kesempatan untuk membagikan 'Feeling' mereka satu sama lain. Hit tidak bergerak, dia membiarkan Vados yang memulai nya lebih dahulu.

Hit merasakan sentuhan lembut si bibir nya. dia memejamkan mata, dan mengikuti irama lembut yang terus menempel pada bibir mereka. Ini adalah satu kali seumur hidup yang Hit dapatkan dari seorang Angel Alam semesta 6.

Sampai bintang jatuh perlahan-lahan lenyap di kejauhan, barulah mereka berdua membuka matanya, melepaskan ciuman pertama Angel dan Mortal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hit" bisik Vados. Berbicara agak mendekat ke telinga si Assassin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Hit.

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

_first kiss_ Hit adalah Angel Semesta 6.

Hit mencintai Vados, tapi dia sadar bahwa posisi mereka berbeda. mereka memang saling mencintai, tapi tidak sampai dalam hubungan serius (menikah) dan itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Jika itu terjadi, Hit dan Vados akan sama-sama kacau.

Daishinkan dan Zeno tidak tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua. ya, itu yang Hit pikir sekarang. Zeno mungkin hanya bertanya, apa itu pacaran? Apa itu menikah? Tapi semua akan berbeda dengan Daishinkan.

Daishinkan memang terlihat tenang dalam situasi apapun. tapi ketika ada masalah, Daishinkan tidak akan tinggal diam. Apalagi tahu bahwa salah satu anaknya, Seorang Angel alam semesta 6 jatuh cinta pada si Mortal mantan petarung Turnamen, Hit.

Tapi Hit ingin berani, dia tidak ingin Vados nya menjadi korban akibat perasaan yang dia sembunyikan bersama dirinya. Hit pasti akan melindungi Vados.

...

**"APAAAAA!?"**

Planetnya sampai bergetar begitu Champa berteriak. Dia menatap tajam-tajam ke Beerus melalui tongkat komunikasi milik Vados.

Beerus menyeringai sombong "Tentu saja! Kau sengaja tak ku undang ke pesta makan di rumah Bulma! Karena kau akan Rakus!"

Champa mulai naik darah, Bisa-bisa nya kucing brengsek itu memancing amarahnya. Oh tunggu dulu, Champa kan juga kucing.

"GgggGggGRRR!"

"Hati-hati Champa-sama, nanti kau darah tinggi jika kebanyakan marah" Vados menyeletuk.

"AWAS YA! Kalau aku ada pesta makan juga, kau takkan ku undang!"

Wow, Champa mulai melunjak kesal.

"CHAMPA-SAMA!"

Wajah Goku tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan lampu komunikasi. Champa nyaris terjungkal saking kaget nya.

"ARGHH!?"

"Hehehe! Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabar Kale, Caulifla dan Cabba?" Tanya Goku.

"Hmmphh! Mereka tidak apa-apa!"

Goku tersenyum polos. "Hehehe! Bagaimana dengan Hit!?"

Champa berucap lagi "Ah, Hit itu..."

"Dia baik-baik saja!" sanggah Vados. Champa langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sungguh!? Apa dia semakin kuat!?" tanya Goku lagi.

Vados tersenyum, kali ini tampak segar. "Dia sedang berlatih, dan tentunya akan semakin kuat!"

"WAAAHHH! KALAU BEGITU AKU INGIN BERTARUNG DENGAN HIT!" Seru Goku.

"Kau bisa datang ke semesta 6 kapanpun yang kau mau" tambah Vados.

"GOBLOK! Jangan sembarang asal bertarung, dasar Booddooohhh!" seru Beerus, menjitak kepala Goku.

"hohoho!" Whis tertawa. "kapan kapan kalian mengunjungi semesta 7, kita bisa bermain baseball lagi!"

"Dengan senang hati!" jawab Vados.

"tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Hit! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya!" Tanya Goku.

"Jangan khawatir soal Hit, aku dan Champa-sama masih sering menemui nya"

"Ohhhhhh begitu ya? Kapan kapan kabari Hit ya!" kata Goku, mulai semangat.

"Baik baik SUDAH CUKUP! aku mau pesta dulu! Sampai jumpa kucing pemalas!" Beerus memberi wajah meledek sebelum komunikasi berakhir.

"SIAL SI BEERUS ITU! GGFRRRRR!"

Sementara Champa mengoceh sendiri. Vados mulai memikirkan Hit. Tapi Pertama-tama, Vados harus mengurus Hakaishin nya terlebih dahulu.

...

Dan Champa tidur pulas.

Vados sengaja memberi nya banyak makanan (sebenarnya, Champa juga yang minta sih) agar si Hakaishin tersebut kenyang dan langsung tidur.

Tentu nya, ini sudah jadwal rutin. Waktunya untuk Hit, Vados pun pergi untuk menjemput Hit.

...

Mereka berdua di dalam _cube_, pergi ke tempat yang sedikit jauh. Kali ini, Vados mengajak Hit ke suatu planet yang belum pernah ia kunjungi.

"Kau sengaja membuat Champa tidur pulas?" tanya Hit.

"Tidak, Champa-sama sendiri yang minta banyak makan, dia jadi ketiduran deh" senyum Vados.

Senyumannya itu menular, Hit jadi tersipu.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Ke sebuah planet paling sepi dan paling ternyaman di semesta 6 ini"

"Planet sepi? Aku tidak mengerti"

Vados tersenyum "Kau akan mengetahui nya"

Vados agak menempel sedikit ke Hit, membiarkan kening kanan nya bersentuhan langsung dengan dagu Hit. Dan Hit membalas kode pelukan tersebut dengan melingkari pinggang si angel dan mendekap nya sampai Vados bersandar di dada kekar nya.

...

Dan mereka mendarat di sebuah Planet berwarna pigmen Orange-kemerahan, ukurannya sama besar seperti bumi, tapi planet ini nampak subur.

Daratan planet ini di tumbuhi banyak bunga. Tidak terlihat tanah sedikit pun, hanya bentangan daratan bunga tak berujung seperti luas padang pasir nya Bumi. Udara di planet ini paling bersih di bandingkan planet lain nya.

"Tempat ini indah sekali" gumam Hit.

"Aku dan Champa-sama menemukan tempat ini ketika kami melakukan 'Pembersihan' planet yang terbengkalai. Tapi Champa-sama mengurungkan niat nya untuk meng-Hakai karena planet ini masih ada penghuni nya"

"Penghuni? Ada makhluk hidup disini?"

"Kebanyakan binatang. vegasus, unicorn, dan makhluk asing yang hanya tinggal di planet ini"

"Oh, begitu ya" gumam Hit.

Diam-diam Vados menggandeng tangan si Assassin. "Kau mau keliling?"

Hit menganguk pelan "baiklah"

...

Pemandangan indah di planet ini sangat luar biasa. Mereka berdua keliling mengunjungi berbagai spot yang cocok untuk jadi tempat bersantai. Sampai mereka beristirahat di sebuah pinggiran sungai jernih dan duduk di bawah pohon lebat.

"Aku mulai menyukai tempat ini" gumam Hit.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Vados, sementara Vados terus membelai pipi kasar nya si Assassin tersebut.

"Apa kau pernah tidur?" tanya Hit.

"Aku ini angel, aku tidak butuh tidur. Tugas ku melayani Hakaishin" jawab Vados.

Hit tersenyum miring, kepala nya agak menengak ke atas, menatap langsung wajah angel nya.

"Kalau begitu, coba lah untuk tidur"

Vados berkedip cepat. "apa?"

"Hanya sekali saja, aku akan menjaga mu" ucap Hit.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, aku tidak bisa tidur, Hit" jawab Vados.

Hit bangun dari pangkuan nya, dia langsung mengecup bibir sang Angel, Vados tidak bisa menolak.

"Tidur lah dalam dekapan ku, kau akan nyaman"

Vados menatap Hit agak ragu, dia tidak pernah tidur, tapi Hit menjanjikan bahwa dia akan menjaga nya. Di tambah, ciuman tulus dari sang Assassin membuat si angel tersebut makin menyayangi nya.

"Baiklah" Vados tersenyum.

Dan dia membuka ikat kuncirnya, pasang mata Hit agak melebar, dia benar-benar indah sekali tanpa kuncir rambutnya.

"Wahh..."

"Kau mortal pertama yang melihat rambut panjang ku tanpa diikat" ucap Vados.

Hit tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku beruntung"

Dan Hit pun kembali berbaring dan menekukkan lengan kanannya untuk jadi bantal si Angel. Vados berbaring dan menyadarkan kepala nya di atas lengan Hit. Helaian rambut putih nya sangat halus, tangan Hit pelan-pelan ikut mengusap nya.

"Kau pasti terlihat makin indah jika tidur" gumam Hit.

Vados terkikik geli "Bagiku, justru melihat mu tidur makin terlihat tampan"

"Kau ingin kita terus tidur berdua seperti ini?" Tanya Hit.

Jari telunjuk Vados pelan-pelan menyentuh permukaan bibir milik Hit. "Ya Hit, aku selalu mau"

Hit tersenyum, dia bahagia ada seorang Angel yang kini tidur dalam dekapan nya, perlahan Hit ikut memejamkan mata, hanyut dalam tidur yang damai.

Tapi dia tidak sadar, bahwa bola lampu tongkat milik Vados berkedip-kedip menerima panggilan.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sementara itu..._  
di istana Zeno-sama.

Daishinkan melihat apa yang terjadi di setiap semesta.

Daishinkan menyadari, salah satu anaknya, Angel Semesta 6, Vados mulai menjalin hubungan rahasia.

Ya, hubungan rahasia yang tidak akan bisa sembunyi dari mata sang Pendeta Agung.

Daishinkan tidak bereaksi apapun. Tapi raut wajahnya nampak misterius, matanya menatap tajam mengawasi alam semesta 6. Seharusnya anak-anak nya tahu bahwa mereka adalah utusan Zeno, mereka di tuntut untuk netral dan selalu menjadi pendamping Hakaishin.

Angel HARUS Netral.

Dan Vados melanggar aturan tersebut, Dia mencintai Hit.

_"...hm, begitu ya. Vados"_ Daishinkan bergumam.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

...

Sementara itu..

Hit gelisah dengan pikirannya, namun dia berusaha untuk tenang. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi tangannya tak berhenti membelai rambut putih Vados.

Jika Daishinkan mengetahui ini, Hit akan menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta sang pendeta Agung untuk menyetujui perni...-

_Ah tidak tidak tidak!_

Mustahil, dia dan Vados hanya saling mencintai, tapi tidak sampai... menikah?

Tidak akan. Hit tidak mau ada perayaan merepotkan itu. Dia cuma ingin selalu bersama Vados walau tanpa ikatan hubungan resmi.

Dan Vados mulai terbangun.

"hm?"

Setidaknya, mereka cukup lama tidur di tempat berbunga ini selama 9 jam.

"Bagaimana tidurmu,_ Angel?_" bisik Hit.

Vados tersenyum. "Lebih baik"

Hit tersenyum lega, senang rasanya melihat angel kasih nya merasa puas dengan tidur pertamanya. "Ku pikir kita sudah terlalu lama disini"

Vados makin menempel dengan Hit. "Tapi aku nyaman di dalam pelukanmu"

"Vados, kau harus ingat Champa" ujar Hit.

"Ah! Champa-sama! pasti dia mulai kelaparan"

Mereka pun bangun dan bergegas untuk pulang. Vados mengambil tongkat nya.. Tapi.. tunggu..

Vados agak heran dengan bola lampu nya. warnanya terlihat pucat, seperti bekas ada panggilan masuk. Oh, atau Mungkin ini hanya pengaruh pantulan cahaya. jadi, tidak masalah.

"Ayo pulang" kata Hit, langsung menggandeng tangan angel nya.

"Baiklah, tapi pertama, aku yang harus mengantarmu pulang dulu" kata Vados.

...

Usai mengantar Hit pulang, Vados pun langsung teleport kembali ke Planet Champa.

"VADOS! KAU KEMANA SAJA!?" teriak Champa, masih mengenakan piyama tidur.

"hahahaha! Ya ampun Champa-sama, maafkan aku, tadi aku pergi sebentar" jawab Vados.

"Heehhhhh... Akhir-akhir ini aku sering ketiduran, bukankah itu aneh?" tanya dia.

Vados tertawa. "Champa-sama, kau kan memang tukang tidur. Lihat dirimu, kau makin berisi seperti bantal roti"

"EERGH!? Enak saja! aku ini bukan bantalan roti!"

"Baiklah, kita akan mencari makanan di Bumi" kata Vados.

"Aku curiga padamu!" seru Champa.

Vados sampai berkedip heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setiap kali aku tidur?" tanya Champa.

"Tentu saja menungguimu Champa-sama" jawab Vados dengan nada ceria.

Tapi Champa menyipitkan matanya, menatap angel nya.

"hmmmmm? Kau tidak dengan Hit kan?"

**"EH!?"**

Vados tidak berekspetasi bahwa Champa akan bertanya begini. Bagaimana dia tahu? Tidak ada _clue_ sama sekali bahwa Champa mengetahui hubungan spesial Vados dan Hit.

Vados berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Champa-sama, bukankah Hit selalu bersama kita? Apalagi kau sangat perhatian padanya semenjak Turnamen semesta"

"hmmph! Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu, jawabannya adalah karena kemarin! waktu Goku menanyakan Hit, kau semangat sekali menjawab nya! Seolah Hit itu spesial!" jelas Champa. "Setiap kali kita berkumpul, kau dan Hit seperti menjauh dan hanya berdua! Seperti pasangan sudah menikah!"

Vados tidak menjawab, tapi nampaknya Champa mulai mencium aroma rahasia miliknya.

Tapi Vados tetap tersenyum "Champa-sama pasti cemburu yaaaa?"

"SIAPA BILANG AKU BEGITU!?" teriak Champa, sekarang dia yang malah keringat dingin. Sial, Vados selalu punya jawaban-jawaban Savage.

"Hahahaha! baiklah, Kalau begitu aku akan lebih perhatian padamu deh" jawab Vados.

"Hmphhh! Nanti setelah ini kita keliling planet! Ada beberapa planet kosong yang ingin ku hancurkan. Ehh.. Tapi nanti yang menghancurkan itu kau saja ya, Vados! Setelah itu, baru kita makan di Bumi!"

Tiba-tiba lampu tongkat nya berbunyi ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo kak" sapa Whis.

"Whis?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Whis.

"Oy! Whis! Mana si Beerus sialan itu!?" teriak Champa.

Whis tertawa "Hohohohoho.. Sayangnya, Beerus-sama sedang tidur pulas. Tapi kali ini aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kakak, boleh aku minta waktunya, Champa-sama?" tanya Whis.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian!"

"Aku dan Vados akan bertemu langsung, di batas Alam semesta 7 dan 6" kata Whis.

...

Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu. Di perbatasan semesta 7 dan 6 dengan pemandangan galaksi yang berisi banyak milyaran bintang.

Dan kedua _angel_ kini saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Whis?" Tanya Vados.

"Aku baik. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu fokus pada Goku-san dan Vegeta-san. Mereka baru saja bertarung dengan Saiyan baru yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa" jawab nya.

Vados tersenyum miring. "Kau pasti hanya diam melihat pertarungan mereka"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membiarkan mereka bertarung"

"hmmm..."

Hening sejenak.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Whis?"

Whis agak terdiam. "Ayah memanggilku"

"Lalu?"

"Dia bertanya keberadaanmu kak, kau kemana Saja?"

Vados berkedip heran.

Jangan-jangan Tongkat Vados menerima panggilan dari Daishinkan ketika dia sedang tidur dengan Hit.

"hmmmm.. atau mungkin karena aku mengganggu waktu pacaranmu dengan Hit yaa?" kata Whis, mulai tersenyum.

"Eh!? Ba-bagaimana kau!?"

"Hohohohoho! Ayolah kak! Kita ini sama-sama _Angel!_ Aku tahu kau pasti punya perasaan yang sedang kau simpan selama ini"

"Whis, aku tidak menyimpan apapun" Vados menegaskan.

"Kemarin waktu Goku menanyakan kabar Hit, kau yang memberi nya jawaban. Dan nada suara mu terdengar ceria"

"Karena Hit sekarang di bawah pelatihanku" kata Vados.

Wow, Vados memang pandai menjawab pertanyaan tanpa ngeles.

"Rahasia mu aman padaku, kak" kata Whis.

"Eh?"

Whis tersenyum santai. "Angel dan Mortal memang di larang punya hubungan khusus, tetapi aku percaya padamu, kau pantas bahagia dengan perasaanmu pada Hit"

"Whis..."

"Aku melihat kalian melalui lampu tongkat milikmu kak, ternyata kau dan Hit sangat Romantis. Sepertinya, aku bakal punya Adik ipar, hohohohoho!" kata Whis.

Vados tak menyangka, meski dia tidak bilang secara langsung bahwa dia menyukai Hit, tetapi Whis sangat memahami dirinya.

Benar-benar adik yang peka.

"Ta-tapi, aku khawatir dengan Ayah" gumam Vados.

Whis agak bingung. "Ada apa dengan ayah?"

"Apa dia mengetahui ini?"

Sebenarnya Whis juga ragu bagaimana Daishinkan menanggapi ini. Dia juga khawatir jika hubungan kakaknya dengan Hit akan terungkap.

Terutama... Zeno.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membela mu"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membela ku kalau Ayah dan Zeno bersikeras" kata Vados.

"Zeno-sama masih bisa di atur karena mereka polos. Dan soal ayah, biar ku bantu menjelaskan semuanya"

"Kau yakin Ayah mau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Vados.

Whis mengangguk yakin. "Aku selalu yakin. Aku tidak mau kau kena masalah, kak"

Vados tersenyum lega. Dia tidak lagi menyembunyikan rahasia, Whis sudah mengetahuinya tanpa bertanya banyak pada kakaknya.

"Mau ku beritahu sebuah rahasia lain?"

"Apa itu?"

Vados tersipu, pipi nya mulai merona. "Aku dan Hit berciuman"

"ah?" Whis agak terkejut.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya dia lagi.

"hmmm, sebenarnya itu... Yahh.. kau sangat berani kak. Tapi kuharap kendalikan dirimu, kau adalah Angel"

"Aku mengerti"

Whis tersenyum lega. "Tapi lain kali, kalau aku memanggilmu, kau harus menyahutku"

"Baiklah"

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

_Esok harinya,_  
_Di Planet Champa._

"Kemarin seharian kau tidak memanggilku" kata Hit.

**Hup!**

Satu serangan dari Hit hampir meninju Vados, namun si_ angel_ tersebut memberi seringai santai dan langsung menghindar.

Hari ini, mereka berlatih. _Martial arts-_nya mulai berkembang semenjak Vados terus menyuruh nya peka untuk fokus pada kekuatan tangan kosong.

Vados tersenyum, dia santai menghindari serangan bertubi tubi dari tangan Hit.

"Aku dan Champa-sama ada urusan penting, jadi maaf jika aku tak sempat mengabarimu"

"Kau dan Champa pergi?"

Vados langsung menangkap serangan tinju Hit, terlalu kuat sampai Hit kesakitan.

"ARGHH!?"

Vados menyeringai "Kau lumayan berkembang"

Dan dia langsung melepaskan tangannya. Hit tidak menduga bahwa Vados sedang mengerjai nya.

"hmph.." Hit mendengus.

"Dan... kemarin, Whis sudah tahu" tambah Vados.

"Apa?" Hit agak terkejut.

"Aku dan Whis bertemu kemarin, dia tahu hubungan rahasia yang masih kita sembunyikan"

Hit agak diam.

"lalu dia bilang apa?" Tanya si_ Assasin._

Vados tersenyum "Dia mendukung kita. Whis tahu yang terbaik untukku"

"Jadi.. Begitu ya.."

Secara Whis dan Vados adalah saudara yang sangat dekat, mereka pasti sudah tahu rahasia masing-masing. Tapi Hit agak penasaran, apa yang membuat Whis mendukung hubungan kakaknya dengan diri nya? Apa karena Whis tahu Kalau Vados sejak lama memendam perasaan? Bahkan...

Bahkan untuk Daishinkan... Hit tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanju-

***BUAGHGHHH!?***

"AGHH!?"

Hit lengah, Vados berhasil menghajar nya.

"Jangan melamun, kau sedang melawanku sekarang"

"Aku pasti akan melampaui mu!"

Ketika Hit mulai menyerang, Vados langsung mendorong ujung tongkat nya, menabrak perut Hit sampai nyeri.

"Aaarghhhh!?

Hit pun ambruk.

"Hmmm kau tangguh juga" kata Vados.

"uggggh.. Itu bukan pujian"

"Aku belum mengeluarkan kekuatan ku yang sesungguhnya, seharusnya kau sudah mampu membanting ku sekali. Hahahaha!" Vados tertawa.

_By the way,_ Hit tidak datang sendirian ke Planet Champa. 3 anak Saiyan pun juga sedang berada disini, tapi beda tempat. Jika Hit dan Vados berada di sisi timur, sementara Mereka bertiga dengan Champa ada di sisi barat.

"Hmph! Kali ini aku serius, aku tidak akan tanggung mengalahkanmu"

Vados suka motivasi _assassin_ tersebut.

"Ayo maju"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka bertarung sungguhan. Tapi bagi Vados, ini pertarungan yang mudah. melihat Hit susah payah menyerang terlihat lucu baginya.

"Lakukan terus, kau masih di bawah kemampuan ku, Hit-san" kata Vados, mengubah nada suaranya terdengar seperti ledekan.

"Gghrr!" Hit sangat terpancing.

Kali ini dia benar benar melatih seluruh tangan dan kakinya, setidaknya.. Sampai dia berhasil membuat si _Angel_ Semesta 6 ambruk di hadapannya. Bahkan terbang ke langit pun, masih bertarung.

"gggrrhh!" Hit belum menyerah.

Vados terlalu cepat, daritadi dia hanya tersenyum melihat Hit berusaha untuk memukulnya.

"Kau masih lemah, Hit-san!" seru Vados.

"HHHAAAAAAA-!"

Hit meluncur cepat ke arahnya, Vados tersenyum misterius. Hanya satu sentilan ke dahi, Hit langsung terpental.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!?"

***BRUAAAKKHGGHGHHHH!***

Si _Assasin_ jatuh ke tanah hingga sekeliling nya retak besar, menimbulkan getaran setengah planet Champa.

Vados pun mendarat, sepertinya sentilan tadi terlalu kuat untuk di tangkis seukuran mortal.

"Ughhh...hhhh.."

Hit terkapar kesakitan, Vados sangat sulit di kalahkan! Ternyata tidak salah jika Vados lebih kuat daripada Whis. Dia sangat peka terhadap serangan jarak dekat.

"Apa mau menyerah? Hit-san?" tanya Vados.

Hit berusaha berdiri, dia yakin kalau Vados punya kelemahan.

"hahh, hhh... aku belum menyerah, sebelum aku benar-benar membanting mu..." ucap Hit.

"Coba saja"

Vados memutar tongkat nya dan langsung meluncur ke arah Hit.

Hit mencoba fokus. matanya tidak berkedip, melihat setiap gerak-gerik si _angel_ yang akan menyerang sampai akhirnya...

**SLAPPTTT!**

"Ahh!?"

Hit menyingkirkan tongkatnya dengan satu ayunan dan tangan kanan langsung menangkap kepala Vados.

_Apa yang Hit lakukan?_

Dia mengecup bibir sang angel, membungkam nya sampai tak bersuara.

**"Hmmmmphhh..!?"**

Hit tidak melepaskan Vados, dia langsung memeluk dan terus menciumnya, memberi irama lembut ke seluruh permukaan bibir sang Angel sampai dia menyerah.

Akhirnya, Vados hanyut dalam ciuman.

Ini adalah salah satu cara unik Hit untuk menghentikan Vados. Hanya Hit yang melakukannya, tidak dengan orang lain. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat rona merah, tidak saling melepas ciuman, Mereka terus melakukannya karena jatuh cinta.

Mencium sang _assasin_ akan menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Vados.

Hit adalah cinta pertamanya.

Satu-satunya mortal yang boleh menyentuh dirinya hanya Hit.

Bibir mereka tidak lepas, Hit merasakan nafsu yang membuat nya tidak bisa berhenti, Vados takkan bisa kemana-mana.

Tapi, di saat mereka masih berbagi ciuman...

**"HAAAAAAAHHHH?!"**

Cabba, Kale, Caulifla dan Champa melihat mereka berdua!

"Hi-Hitt.. Hit-san..." Cabba sampai gemetar. Kale terkejut sampai menutup mulutnya, dan pasang mata Caulifla melebar kaget melihat apa yang terjadi didepan nya.

Sedangkan Champa sangat syok.

Hit tidak peduli, dia terus mencium Vados, tapi nampaknya Vados juga tidak menghiraukan rasa terkejut mereka.

**"VA-VADOOOOOSSSSSSS!?"** Champa berteriak.

_**To be continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

_ *Dan usai kejadian...*_

"Jadi... Kalian sudah lama pacaran!?" tanya Caulifla.

"Apa ini sungguhan!?" Tanya Cabba lagi.

"Apa kalian nanti akan menikah?" tanya Kale, polos.

Vados tersenyum. "hahahaha! Aku dan Hit memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan spesial, jadi... ketahuan deh"

"Woaaaahhhhhhh"

Hit tersenyum santai, lagipula semua orang akan mengetahuinya.

"Tapi.. Champa-sama.. dia pingsan" kata Cabba.

Champa tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. sulit di percaya, _angel _yang telah mendampinginya selama jutaan tahun, _angel_ yang mau repot-repot mengurus kebutuhan dirinya, _angel_ yang sabar menghadapi sifat keras kepalanya, _angel_ yang selalu patuh apa yang dia perintahkan...

Ternyata suka sama Hit.

Vados tertawa "Tidak apa apa, nanti kalau ada makanan dia juga langsung bangun"

"Ehmm... anu... Vados-san, sudah berapa lama kau menyukai Hit-san?" tanya Cabba.

Vados nampak berpikir. "hmmmm kapan ya, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi perasaan ini muncul begitu saja"

"Itu pertanyaan konyol, aku dan Vados sebenarnya sudah saling menaruh perasaan usai Turnamen waktu itu. Tapi kami berusaha mengendalikan diri" jawab Hit.

"Haaaah? Jadi kau menyimpan rahasia ya? Bahkan sangat lama, habis turnamen juga... Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini cuma mortal biasa?" sahut Caulifla.

Hit diam.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Caulifla tidak salah. Hit tahu dirinya cuma makhluk biasa, Tapi yang namanya sebuah cinta, tentu bisa menyatukan segalanya yang terlihat mustahil.

"hmmph, Apa kau pikir aku dan Vados bisa sampai menikah?" Hit bertanya balik, Agak sarkas.

Upss, Vados jadi tersipu-sipu. Belum selintas dia berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Kalau kalian menikah, nanti anak kalian over power! kalau anaknya perempuan, mirip Vados, tapi kalau laki-laki, pasti mirip dengan bapaknya! dan si Whis punya keponakan, Daishinkan-sama jadi kakek deh, HAHAHA!" kata Caulifla.

"EH!?" Hit langsung memerah malu, sampai keringat dingin. "Kau ini mikir apaan sih!?"

Vados memegangi kedua pipi nya sendiri, rona di wajahnya sulit di sembunyikan. "Caulifla-san, aku jadi membayangkan hal itu.. Hehehehe. .."

"EERH!? VA-VADOS!" Hit tambah merah.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Hit. hahahaha!" Vados tertawa geli.

Hit menghela nafas berat, sekarang dirinya mulai tak waras.

"Caulifla-san, pikiran mu terlalu jauh" sahut Cabba.

Champa perlahan mulai bangun.

"Champa-sama sudah bangun" kata Kale.

"aduhh ughhh a-apa yang terjadi?" gumam Champa.

"Kau pingsan" jawab Kale.

"Eh?"

Champa berkedip sebentar, melihat Vados berdiri di ujung kasur nya dengan ekspresi ceria menyapa.

"Champa-sama! Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Vados.

**"VADOOOSSSS!"** Champa malah teriak.

"K-kau...! Kau dan Hit! ka-kka.. kalian! pasti yang tadi aku cuma bermimpi! IYA KAN!?" kata Champa.

"Dasar Hakaishin bodoh, padahal matamu melihat sendiri kalau mereka tadi ciuman" ketus Caulifla.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG BODOH?! KU HANCURKAN KAU!" ancam Champa.

"Hehh" Hit terganggu dengan suasana konyol begini. Pertama, dia pacaran dengan Vados, kedua, ocehan bocah-bocah Saiyan, dan yang ketiga... Hakaishin nya bego.

"Su-sudah ku duga! Selama ini... Vados! HIT! jelaskan semuanya! Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan rahasia!?" Tanya Champa.

"hmph! Terserah aku dan Vados, lagi pula ciuman tadi pakai bibir kami, bukan punya mu" jawab Hit.

"Hahahaha! Champa-sama juga mau di cium?" tawar Vados.

"EH VADOS!?" Hit langsung nge gas.

"HAHAHAHA! HIT CEMBURU NIH!" Caulifla tertawa keras.

Wow, Vados memang jago kalau sudah men-Trolling orang.

"Nanti kalau Daishinkan tahu hubungan kalian berdua, bagaimana!? Aku juga bisa jadi korban kalian!" teriak Champa.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Semua langsung hening.

"..."

"..."

"Eehh?" Champa berkedip heran, dia langsung pura-pura bersiul seolah semua normal saja.

"Aku bisa menghadap ke Daishinkan, tapi tidak sekarang. Belum waktunya" jawab Hit.

Semua mata langsung menatap ke Hit.

"Aku dan Vados perlu waktu, jadi aku minta kalian rahasiakan ini. Karena, kalau ketahuan, alam semesta 6 akan jadi gosip semesta lain. Dan itu bisa terdengar sampai ke Zeno" tambah nya lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. Whis juga sudah tahu, tapi dia sudah menjanjikan rahasianya aman" kata Vados.

"Ehhh..." Champa sebetulnya masih agak bingung. "TUNGGU DULU! Aku tidak mau alam semesta 6 jadi bahan gosip! Citra ku akan buruk di hadapan semua Hakaishin!"

"Kau juga tidak mau di salahkan Zeno karena kau tidak memerhatikan angel mu, kan? serahkan padaku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" jelas Hit.

Ucapan Hit bukan main-main. Vados mengerti suasana hati Hit yang sebenarnya sedang takut apabila dia berhadapan dengan Zeno dan Daishinkan, tetapi dia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Dia ingin terlihat berani di depan teman-teman nya.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau yang tanggung jawab ya! harga diriku sebagai Hakaishin sangat tinggi daripada kalian!"

"Champa-sama, apa itu artinya kau mengizinkan ku membagi waktu bersama Hit?" Tanya Vados.

Champa agak hening.

Dia nampak berpikir. Angel nya saja sudah menjalin hubungan dengan mortal. Jangan sampai Alam semesta 7 tahu, apalagi Beerus. Mereka semua pasti kaget. Plus si Goku yang terlalu polos, jika tahu Hit pacaran dengan Vados, dia pasti blak-blakan asal bicara.

"Hmmph, sebenarnya ini terlalu cepat. Tapi asalkan kau harus mendampingi ku terus, Vados. Kau bertanggung jawab untuk Hakaishin. kau hanya bisa bersama Hit kalau ada waktu kosong saja" jawab Champa.

Vados tersenyum bahagia, bisa di katakan : Champa sedikit mendukung hubungan Hit dengan Vados. tapi tentunya, Champa ingin Vados selalu ingat dengan tugas utamanya sebagai utusan Zeno.

Hit tidak menjawab, tapi dia memahami kalimat Champa.

"Wahh! Kalian akan jadi pasangan yang romantis!" sahut Caulifla dan Kale bertepuk tangan.

"Kami juga akan merahasiakan hubungan kalian, tenang saja" tambah Cabba.

"Terimakasih, tapi semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku percaya pada kalian kok" ucap Vados, tersenyum santai.

...

_Malam hari kemudian._

Champa dan 3 anak Saiyan sudah tidur pulas di ranjang mereka masing-masing.

Sementara di kamar lain, Hit dan Vados punya ranjang nya sendiri. (sebenarnya, ini ranjang cadangan punya Champa, tapi dia jarang menggunakannya)

"Kau sudah tahu caranya tidur kan?" Tanya Hit.

"Sekarang aku lebih nyaman ketika tidur" kata Vados, dengan satu ketukan tongkat nya, ranjang langsung rapih.

"Nah! Ini sudah cukup untuk kita berdua!"

"Oh?"

'Ranjang Untuk Berdua' Hit mulai gugup lagi, dia benar-benar satu ranjang dengan seorang Angel.

Vados membuka kuncir rambutnya dan langsung berbaring ke kasur, diikuti Hit.

"Hit?"

"hm?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu takut soal ayahku" gumam Vados.

Hit menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Vados"

"Hei, kita tidur satu ranjang seperti ini mirip pasangan baru menikah" kata Vados.

_Oh sial_, wajah Hit langsung merah. entah kenapa perasaan gugup selalu datang menganggu.

Vados tertawa. "hahahaha! Kenapa kau terlihat tegang, Hit?"

"Ka-karena kau asal bicara! kita belum memikirkan sejauh itu" jawab Hit.

Vados memberi kecupan cepat ke bibir si Assasin.

"Aku merasa aman tidur dalam dekapanmu"

Hit langsung memeluk nya. Lengan kekar protektif melindungi Vados.

"Aku ingin menjadi Mortal yang kuat, aku akan melindungi kalian semua"

Vados menghela nafas ringan "Aku percaya padamu, Hit"

Hit tersenyum.

Hit pasti akan melindungi teman-temannya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad itu, dia akan terus berlatih dan berlatih.

Hit balas mencium bibir Vados, dan akhirnya ikut tertidur.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

_ Esok hari kemudian..._

.

.

.

"Oy! Ayo jalan yang cepat! kami mengikutimu dari tadi!" teriak Caulifla.

Caulifla, Kale dan Cabba berolahraga bersama Champa, mereka memang sengaja disuruh mengekor dari belakang si Hakaishin itu.

"haahhh.. Haahh.. Haahhh..."

Champa sangat lelah, dia berjalan kaki demi program diet yang di jadwalkan Vados.

"Haahhh... aduhh a-aku capek" akhirnya, Champa ambruk.

Vados dan Hit melihat mereka dari atas bukit.

"Dia Hakaishin, kenapa harus diet?" kata Hit.

"Champa-sama harus mengurangi berat badannya agar dia bisa lebih gesit saat bertarung" jawab Vados.

"Hm, aku tidak yakin kalau si kucing itu mampu berjalan karena berat badannya" jawab Hit.

Tiba-tiba, Vados langsung duduk di pangkuannya Hit.

"Eh?"

_"Hit..."_ bisik Vados, tatapan matanya jadi terlihat menggoda. Hit sampai berkedip heran.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin itu... Aku jadi kepikiran" kata Vados.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hit.

Vados tersenyum misterius. Hit semakin bingung.

"A-ada apa...?" Tanya Hit lagi.

"Kemarin kan Caulifla bilang, kalau kita punya anak, pasti mirip dengan orang tuanya" kata Vados.

Hit langsung syok "N-NANIII... !?"

"hahahaha! kalau perempuan, pasti mirip denganku, tapi kalau laki-laki, pasti tampan seperti dirimu" kata Vados, mulai membayangkan rupa anaknya.

"Kau mulai tidak waras ya?!" teriak Hit. sekarang kepalanya mulai berkeringat deras.

"Terus, aku memberi kabar membahagiakan bahwa, aku Hamil!"

"Vados, Hentikan!" Hit mulai menyerah, dia tidak mau mendengar.

"Whis Yang membantu ku melahirkan! Dan_ taraaaaa-!_ Kita punya bayi!"

"Vadoooss!" Hit mulai panik.

Vados makin tertawa. "Oh iya! Berarti Whis jadi Paman dong, hahahaha!"

Hit tidak tahan lagi, ini obrolan jahil.

"hahahaha! Asik ya menjahili mu" kata Vados.

"Ergghhh... itu tidak lucu tahu" Hit mengetus kesal.

Vados memberi kecupan cepat ke pipi Hit. "Aku kan cuma bercanda, hehehe"

"Vados-san! Apa kita boleh langsung berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Cabba dari jauh.

"Baiklah, kita langsung berangkat"

Mereka akan pergi Ke Bumi.

Karena Champa mulai ketagihan bermain di Bumi. Thanks to Beerus, dia yang membuat permohonan Super Dragon Ball untuk memberi Bumi pada semesta 6 (Tapi Champa tidak mau terima kasih) Jadi hari ini mereka akan berlatih...

DI PANTAI!

...

_*sesampainya di Bumi_

Kaki mereka mendarat di hamparan pasir putih. suara deru ombak dari jauh, lengkap dengan pemandangan biru air laut dan juga penyu yang berjalan ke sisi pantai. mereka datang dengan _swimsuit_. Baru kali ini Champa mengenakan _boxer_ pantainya, sementara 3 anak Saiyan mengenakan _swimsuit_ yang pas sesuai usia mereka.

"Akhirnyaaaaaa!" Champa langsung minum soda.

"Champa-sama, minum soda usai berolahraga itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" tegur Vados.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Aku cuma minum saja! Ini kan juga bagian dari program diet ku kan!?" kata Champa.

"Tapi, Minum soda kan bukan diet" kata Cabba.

"Aku sengaja memilih pantai jadi tempat latihan, supaya kalian juga bisa sambil liburan. Kekuatan Champa-sama akan di bawah kendali ku karena kita sedang berada di Bumi" jelas Vados.

"hmphh, baiklah.. Aku ingin punya petarung yang kuat! Karena kalian Saiyan, Pokoknya kalian harus mampu mengalahkanku!" kata Champa, dia langsung pergi ke tengah laut.

"LAWAN AKU!"

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"**

3 anak saiyan tersebut langsung mengubah form Base ke Super saiyan dan terbang menjauh dari bibir pantai,  
Pertarungan pun di mulai.

"Hit? Kau tidak mengganti pakaian mu? Tanya Vados.

"Aku tidak tertarik berenang di pantai" jawab Hit.

Dengan satu ketukan tongkat, Vados mengubah pakaian _Assasin_ milik Hit menjadi pakaian renang. Tubuh kekar Hit akhirnya terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Hit, panik.

Vados tertawa "Tentu saja kau harus berenang"

"Aku tidak berminat renang! Kembalikan bajuku!" kata Hit.

"Kau butuh hiburan, jadi ikutlah berenang" kata Vados, dia pun langsung terbang, tapi Hit menangkap tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku mau berenang, asalkan kau juga mengubah pakaianmu" kata Hit.

Vados malah berkedip heran.

"Mana mungkin kau berenang dengan pakaian _Angel_ seperti ini?" Tanya Hit.

Dan mereka berdua, sama-sama hening.

.

.

.

_*beberapa menit kemudian*_

"**Aaaaargh!**! Kenapa kau susah di kalahkan sih!?" teriak Caulifla. Meski sudah dalam form ssj, dia belum mampu mengalahkan Champa.

Champa menyeringai "heh! Sudah ku bilang kau harus berusaha"

"Cih! Oy Kale! Cabba! Kalian juga harus bisa mengalahkan dia!" seru Caulifla.

Di saat yang sama, sesuatu yang meluncur datang dari bibir pantai menuju ke tengah laut..

"Kami datang!" seru Vados.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!?"

Mulut Champa dan 3 anak Saiyan tersebut langsung menganga lebar. Sulit di percaya! Itu Vados! Dengan swimsuit warna biru tuanya yang terlihat menggoda.

Hit tersenyum "Ini baru Vados ku"

"VA-VADOS!? ini beneran dirimu!?" Tanya Champa.

Vados benar-benar seksi. Lebih dari sekedar pakaian formal sehari-hari. Biasanya _Angel_ hanya diam dan berdiri saja memperhatikan tingkah yang di lakukan Hakaishin bersama mortalnya.

Tapi Vados melewati batas aturan itu.

Jika Hit menginginkan sesuatu, _kenapa tidak?_ Karena Vados mencintainya.

"Aku yang menyuruh Hit ikut berenang, kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya" kata Vados.

"Be-begitu ya..?" gumam Champa.

***DUAAGHH!?***

Champa lengah, Kale berhasil meninjunya.

"KALE! Kau memang hebat!" seru Caulifla.

Champa berteriak kesal, baru kali ini ada _mortal_ yang memukul wajahnya. "SIAL! Aku ini belum siap!"

"Aku akan berjuang bersama kakak!" kata Kale, dia semakin mahir mengendalikan lssj nya.

"AYO!"

Dan mereka kembali bertarung melawan Champa.

"Sekarang, waktu kita untuk berdua" tambah Vados.

Hit menyeringai "hmm jadi ini tujuanmu ya? pantas saja kau tadi menurut padaku untuk berganti pakaian"

Mereka berdua turun ke air, sembari menonton pelatihan Champa vs 3 anak Saiyan.

"Kapan lagi kita bisa seperti ini? Apalagi berenang bersama" Vados tertawa kecil.

Hit langsung mendekapkan si _Angel _ke dadanya, sedikit berisik ke hadapan wajahnya. "Kita bisa Setiap hari, tapi hanya kau dan aku"

Vados langsung menciumnya. "Setidaknya, Kita bisa saling menikmati"

_'Menikmati?'_ maksud mu... sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman?" Tanya Hit, mulai memahami maksud kalimat angel nya.

Vados tertawa keras, mendorong dada Hit sampai terjungkal ke belakang dan akhirnya tenggelam.

***BYUUURRRRR!***

"Hahahaha! Mana mungkin kita melakukan itu? Kau ini berlebihan! Hahahaha!"

Hit naik ke permukaan. "Aghh! Habis kalimatmu tadi ambigu!"

"Aku ini Angel, aku cuma ingin mengendalikan diri, Hitto" kata

Hit ingin mencium bibir Vados lagi, tetapi gelombang langsung menghantam mereka.

***BYUUUUURRR!***

Gelombang tersebut efek dari pertarungan Champa vs 3 Saiyan, mereka makin berkembang.

Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama basah.

"Ughhh! Uhukkk! air nya asin sekali!" teriak Hit.

"Sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan mereka, Hit" kata Vados.

"hmmhh, baiklah"

Hit langsung terbang, dia bergabung dengan anak Saiyan dan melawan Champa.

Ini akan jadi liburan yang menyenangkan

_Tapi..._

.

.

.

.

_*Istana Zeno*_

Daishinkan melihat apa yang Vados lakukan dengan pakaian renang tersebut tanpa baju formal nya sebagai Angel.

_"Vados..."_ Daishinkan bergumam.

**To Be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

_*malam hari kemudian*_

.

.

.

"Selamat makan!"

Mereka makan ikan hasil tangkapan di laut usai berlatih. Tak hanya ikan biasa, gurita dan setengah badan hiu pun mereka masak bersama.

"Akhirnya! Makan lagi!"

Champa dan Caulifla paling lahap.

Sejak tadi, Hit sibuk memutar ikan tersebut di atas perapian, dia sebenarnya tidak butuh makan, tapi karena Vados menyuruhnya, mau tak mau Hit harus bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau suka makan?" Tanya Hit.

"Semenjak Whis menawarkanku makanan bumi dari alam semesta 7" jawab Vados.

"Begitu ya.." gumam Hit.

"Kau tidak pernah makan seumur hidupmu?" Tanya Vados.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali pernah makan, masa hidupku sangat lama" ucap Hit, mata merahnya tetap memandang api.

"Ini bagianku!" teriak Champa, tangan nya berebut tusuk ikan dengan Caulifla.

Tapi Caulifla membalas tatapan si Hakaishin. "Heei! Ini punyaku, masak sendiri ikanmu!"

"GGGGgggGggRRRR..!"

"Kakak, sudahlah..." Kale berusaha menegur, tapi nampaknya Caulifla ingin bertarung lagi.

Cabba mulai panik. "Hei! Su-sudah hentikan! Kalian berdua!"

Ribut lagi, Ribut lagi...

Hit hanya menghela nafas berat dan membiarkan ikannya gosong sekalian. Vados menepuk bahu si Assasin, tersenyum santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini lah yang disebut Kebersamaan" kata Vados.

Senyumannya itu menular, Hit sedikit tersipu.

...

_*Malam semakin larut._

Air pantai terlihat tenang, deru ombak tidak terlalu besar, dan malam ini adalah bulan Purnama.

Yang lain sudah tidur nyenyak, besok mereka akan kembali ke Planet Champa.

Hit berdiri tegap sembari megantungi kedua tangan ke saku jas Assasin nya. Sepasang iris merah nya memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan milyaran bintang tata surya.

Ternyata, Bumi di malam hari indah juga.

"Kau belum tidur, Hit?" Tanya Vados.

Hit tidak menoleh, tapi dia tahu Angel nya sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Belum, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja" jawab Hit.

Sepertinya Vados tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Hit.

Si _Assasin_ itu memang mencintai Vados. tapi masalahnya, ada satu keraguan yang membuatnya masih mengendalikan diri untuk sadar, bahwa Hit dan Vados  
adalah makhluk yang berbeda.

_Mortal dan Angel_

Vados memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung si _Assasin._

"Aku dan kau memang berbeda, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mencintaimu" gumam nya.

Hit diam, dia membiarkan Vados memeluknya. hawa rasa kasih sayang dan takut akan kehilangan, itulah yang Hit rasakan dari Vados.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" Hit berbisik, nyaris tak bersuara. "Aku tak peduli kau adalah Angel, aku tetap memandangmu sebagai seseorang yang mampu membuka hatiku"

Vados tak menjawab, dia tetap memeluk Hit.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Zeno melenyapkan ku karena dia tahu, aku mencintaimu. aku akan hilang dari dunia, dan takkan bisa mengingat dirimu lagi"

"Aku bisa mengembalikan dirimu dengan Super Dragon Ball. Dengan begitu, kita akan terus bersama" gumam Vados.

Hit terdiam.

"Kau punya harapan?" Tanya Hit.

Vados mengangguk pelan. "Aku punya"

" Apa itu?"

Mereka berdua hening, Vados masih terus memeluk si Assasin dari belakang, semakin erat.

"Aku... Ingin kita menjadi pasangan hidup. Sebagai Suami dan istri" gumam Vados.

_Suami dan istri?_

Hit agak terkejut dengan jawaban Angel nya. Tapi dia berusaha memahami. Vados cuma menginginkan seseorang yang ingin mendampinginya, meskipun hanya mortal.

Dan mortal itu adalah Hit.

"Aku belum pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu, Vados"

"..."

Dan mereka pun sama-sama hening.

Membayangkan sang Assasin memasang cincin ke jari sang _Angel_ Semesta 6...

Apa yang akan Hit lakukan kalau sudah menjadi suaminya Vados? Apa dia akan naik derajatnya dari Mortal menjadi Angel?

_Sepertinya tidak._

Tidak sama sekali. Tapi jika mereka memulai hubungan serius, maka Hit mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengan Daishinkan.

"Kau ingin menjadi istriku?" Tanya Hit.

Vados mengangguk pelan, ini adalah jawaban tanpa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Tapi, tidak sekarang" jawab Hit, dia lepas dari pelukan Vados dan langsung berbalik menghadapnya. Dia mengambil tangan si Angel dan menggenggam nya erat-erat.

"Ingat, kau ini _Angel_ alam semesta 6. Tugas utamamu adalah mendampingi Hakaishin. aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan nya, karena ini terlalu cepat. ada sesuatu yang membuatku belum siap" ucap Hit.

Kalimat si _Assasin_ tersebut bukan berarti 'menolak'. Hit tahu resiko yang akan mengincar nya begitu dia dan Vados menjadi pasangan resmi.

Atau tepatnya...

Masalah baru akan tiba. Alam semesta 6 menjadi gosip semesta lain. Nama Champa akan jadi bahan bully Hakaishin lain, dan tentunya, ini akan meruntuhkan citra bijak sang _angel_, Vados.

Hit menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf Vados, aku... tidak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan.."

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti" kata Vados.

"Apa?"

Vados tersenyum tulus "Aku memahami mu. Aku mengerti, posisi kita sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Aku juga butuh waktu, sampai ribuan tahun menunggu, aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Aku belum tentu bisa hidup lebih lama lagi" gumam Hit.

"Tentu kau bisa, kau ini seperti abadi, Hit. untuk itulah kenapa aku ingin terus bersamamu"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika aku bisa menjadi suamimu?"

Vados langsung memberi kecupan ke bibir Hit.

"Karena aku percaya padamu"

Jika sebuah kepercayaan mampu memperkuat ikatan cinta, maka Vados yakin akan prinsip itu. Dia tahu, Hit sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menuntunnya menuju hidup lebih baik.

Dan akhirnya, Hit tersenyum.

"Kau benar" gumam nya.

"Kau tidak tidur?' tanya Vados.

"Tidak, aku yang berjaga. Sebaiknya kau yang tidur" jawab Hit.

"Aku memang sudah pernah tidur, tapi bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu berjaga sendirian. Bagaimana kalau bersama-sama?"

"hmmm.."

Bukan ide yang buruk.

Mereka berdua duduk di atas pasir pantai dan bersama memandangi bintang cerah di langit malam.

Mereka sadar, akan banyak masalah yang di hadapi.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Dua raja segalanya, duduk berhadapan sambil memainkan sebuah _game_ kecil mirip seperti papan catur.

Kalau biasanya mereka dulu memainkan bola planet, sekarang di atas papan tersebut terkumpul 12 alam semesta yang hidup.

"Lihat! Coba pindahkan alam semesta ini ke sebelah sini" kata Zeno.

Future Zeno pun mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah!"

Tangan nya pun memindahkan alam semesta 4, ke sebelah alam semesta 5.

"Hmmm... Ternyata kita memang hanya punya 12 alam semesta ya..." gumam Zeno.

"Dan 12 alam semesta ini masing-masing mempunyai Hakaishin dan Angel" Jawab future Zeno. "Mereka bertugas mengawasi alam semestanya"

"hmmm..." Zeno nampak berpikir.

"Ada apa?"

"Dulu ada 18 alam semesta, tapi sisanya sudah di lenyapkan. Hakaishinnya kan juga tidak ada, tapi.. _Angel_ nya kemana ya?" Tanya _future_ Zeno.

"Mereka ada, tapi tidak aktif" kata Zeno.

"Begitu ya?" gumam _Future_ Zeno.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat aktivitas setiap alam semesta?"

"Waaahh! Boleh boleh!"

Zeno langsung menyingkirkan papan mainnya, membuat bola-bola yang berisi setiap semesta berjatuhan ke lantai. Bola yang berisi alam semesta 7 pun retak, sementara alam semesta 6 langsung pecah.

Dia menaruh sebuah bola kecil yang menghubungkan pengawasan ke seluruh alam semesta.

"Coba kita lihat alam semesta 7"

Dua Zeno tersebut melihat aktivitas semesta 7. Di suatu tempat, ada Goku dan kawan-kawan sedang makan bersama. Oh, bahkan Beerus ada disana. Sedang di paksa Bulma untuk menjaga Bulla, dan Whis bersama Kaioshin juga terlihat sedang bersantai. Tapi kegiatan mereka nampak seru sekali.

"Waaaah Goku dan yang lainnya terlihat bersenang-senang" kata _future_ Zeno.

"Kapan-kapan kita ajak Goku main kesini yuk!"

"Ayooo!"

"Sekarang kita lihat aktivitas alam semesta 6"

Mereka pun melihat Alam semesta 6.

Tapi, yang mereka lihat langsung adalah Champa, 3 Anak Saiyan yang sedang berada di dalam cube, mereka sepertinya baru pulang dari Planet Bumi. Dan juga, Vados, bersama Hit di belakang mereka-

Tunggu?

Vados dan Hit nampak bergandengan tangan. Champa dan lainnya juga tidak menghiraukan.

_Future_ Zeno dan Zeno menatap. Vados dan Hit saling berciuman, Ada _Angel_ yang berbuat seperti itu pada Mortal!

"..."

"hmmmmm..."

"Ini Vados ya? _Angel_ dari Semesta 6?" Tanya_ Future_ Zeno.

"Iya, dan yang orang ungu ini bernama Hit! Dia yang pernah bertarung dengan Jiren waktu turnamen" jawab Zeno.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Dia dan Hit saling menempelkan bibirnya, memang itu artinya apa ya? Tanya _future_ Zeno, polos.

Zeno hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, mereka nampak menikmati nya"

"hmmmmm..."

Dua raja tersebut diam dan berpikir.

"Panggil Daishinkan" kata Zeno.

Dan si dia Pendeta Agung langsung muncul.

"Anda memanggilku? Zeno-sama?" Tanya Daishinkan, menunduk hormat.

"Aku ingin bertanya, coba lihat kesini" kata future Zeno.

Daishinkan melihat ke bola tersebut, dia melihat anaknya sedang bersama Hit.

_Ah?_

Apa yang Vados lakukan, lebih dari sekedar tugas utamanya untuk bersikap netral.

Dan Daishinkan pun diam, raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Zeno-sama, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya... Anakku dan Hit-san sudah lama melakukan hal itu" ucapnya.

"Oh? Jadi itu namanya apa?" Tanya Zeno.

Wajah kalem si Pendeta Agung sangat misterius.

"Mereka itu.. saling mencintai.

Tapi sayangnya, Anakku, Vados.. Yang Zeno-sama utuskan menjadi Malaikat Semesta 6...

Dia mulai melewati batas formal sikap nya sebagai Angel"

Dan istana mendadak sangat hening.

.

.

.

_*Sementara itu, sesampainya mereka di planet Champa*_

Mereka sudah memulangkan 3 anak Saiyan kembali ke Planet Sadala. Sedangkan Hit tetap ikut bersama Vados menuju planet Champa.

Hari ini adalah waktu yang kosong, Champa langsung tidur pulas begitu pulang dari bumi.

Sementara Vados dan Hit ada di dalam kamar tidur yang kecil, agak jauh dari tempat ranjang nya Champa.

Vados sudah memutuskan, bahwa kamar ini menjadi milik Hit dan dirinya untuk beristirahat. bukan tanpa alasan, Tapi Vados sendiri merasa sangat nyaman ketika dia tidur bersebelahan dengan Hit.

Waktu khusus mereka berdua, adalah waktu yang penting. Sehabis apapun mereka berpergian, kamar ini yang menjadi tempat melepas lelah mereka.

"Besok kau melatihku lagi?" Tanya Hit. dia langsung berbaring di atas kasur.

"Ya, tapi besok kau harus mengalahkan ku" kata Vados, tersenyum meledek.

Hit mendengus "Hehh, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah"

Vados tertawa kecil. "Waktu lawan Monaka, kau kalah"

"Aku mengalah untuk respect terhadap Goku" jawab Hit. kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, momen itu sangat memalukan.

Usai melepas ikat rambutnya, Vados langsung berbaring tidur di sebelah Hit.

"Kau mulai ketagihan tidur bersamaku?_ Angel_?" Tanya Hit.

Vados tertawa kecil. "Iya, aku mungkin tidak akan mau lepas dari pelukanmu"

Tangan Hit meraba lekuk tubuh sang angel yang tertutup di balik selimut, naik sampai menyentuh ke pipi Vados, Memandang penuh kasih dari sudut pandang iris merahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Hit.

"Tidur, sayang..." bisik Vados, memberi kecupan kecil ke hidung Hit.

Hit tersenyum. Akhirnya dia pun tidur.

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

_*Esok harinya di Planet Champa*_

.

.

.

Mereka tidur cukup panjang.

Bahkan Champa yang sejak kemarin pulang dari Bumi, masih tidur hingga pagi ini. Dia terlalu pulas.

Hit sudah bangun, tapi kedua lengan kekarnya masih setia memeluk _Angel_ yang di sebelahnya.

Dia sangat menyukai momen dimana dia selalu memperhatikan Vados ketika tidur. Dia terlihat nyaman.

Hit jadi ingat aktivitas semalam. Dia dan Vados tidak bisa menahan nafsu berbagi kenikmatan, Hit mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Vados. Tapi sayang dia gagal. Rasa cinta menguasai otaknya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar tidur.

Tapi, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hit?" perlahan, Vados mulai terbangun.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Hit berbisik.

"Sedikit, tapi aku tahu ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur" jawab Vados.

"Sepertinya aku malas latihan hari ini" gumam Hit, kembali tidur.

"Kalau kau malas, aku akan meminta Champa-sama untuk meng-Hakai mu" jawab Vados, terkikik.

"Kau akan membuat permohonan pada bola Dragon ball itu untuk menghidupkan ku" balas Hit, tertawa pelan.

Sepertinya agak malas kalau bangun terlalu awal.

...

"Hooaaaaaaammmmm~~~~"

Champa berjalan lunglai menuju ruang makan. Ada Hit dan Vados disana, kebetulan waktu nya sarapan pagi.

"Oyy Vados, kau memasak sesuatu hari ini?" Tanya Champa. Mata nya masih tertutup.

"Champa-sama" Vados tersenyum. "Mau makan apa?"

Champa duduk di kursi favorit nya dan agak bersandar ke bantal. "Apa saja deh..."

Dan akhirnya, dia tidur lagi.

Ini pagi yang tenang, biasanya Champa langsung teriak memanggil Vados di saat dia kelaparan, tapi baru kali ini Champa terlihat lesu. Mungkin efek program diet.

Hit menyesap teh. Semenjak dia sering menginap di Planet Champa, Hit mulai mengikuti keseharian Hakaishin semesta 6 tersebut. Champa tidak keberatan jika Hit mau tinggal disini. tapi setidaknya, Hit juga harus membiasakan diri untuk menghormati Champa.

Tiba-tiba, bola di tongkat nya berkedip menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Vados, ada yang memanggilmu" kata Hit.

"Bisa kau yang ambil tongkat ku, Hit? aku masih sibuk" kata Vados dari dapur.

"Baiklah"

Hit mengambil tongkat milik Vados, seketika bola tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya layar hijau dan muncul sosok...

**Daishinkan?!**

"EH?! Daishinkan!?" Hit panik.

Champa langsung bangun. "HA?! DAISHINKAN-SAMA!?"

Champa langsung bangun dari kursinya dan memberi hormat tunduk pada Pendeta Agung. Champa mulai keringat dingin.

"SE-SELAMAT PAGI! DAISHINKAN-SAMA! ADA YANG BI BIS-BISA KU BANTU!?" Tanya Champa.

Daishinkan tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, maaf mengganggu"

"Tidak apa-apa! Daishinkan-sama!" teriak Champa lagi, ketakutan.

Vados keluar dari dapurnya, dia melihat Ayahnya sedang memanggil.

"Ayah?" Vados langsung memberi hormat tunduk.

"Aku ingin memanggil setiap _angel_ dari seluruh alam semesta, ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan" kata Daishinkan.

"I-IYA DAISHINKAN-SAMA!... Eh tunggu dulu? Tadi anda bilang.. Hanya _Angel_?" Tanya Champa.

Daishinkan mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Hanya _Angel_. Semuanya berkumpul Segera ke istana Zeno-sama"

Hit diam, tubuh kekar di balik jas assasinnya mulai gemetar. Apa yang akan Daishinkan bahas?

"Baiklah, aku akan segera datang" jawab Vados.

Daishinkan tersenyum. Hit tahu, itu senyuman yang beda. Itu senyuman misterius, hanya wajah si Pendeta Agung saja yang terlihat tulus dan kalem

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ku tunggu kalian semua" ucap nya.

Dan panggilan pun berakhir.

"Waduhh! Kenapa hanya kau yang di panggil, Vados!? Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan Daishinkan-sama bahas bersama angel lainnya?" Tanya Champa.

"Vados..." Hit memanggil.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" jawab Vados, tetap tenang.

Hit sebenarnya ragu, tapi di berharap pertemuan seluruh Angel bukan membahas sesuatu yang tak terlalu penting.

Atau jangan jangan..

Daishinkan mengetahui hubungan rahasia Vados dengan dirinya...

"Aku ke istana Zeno-sama dulu sebentar, nanti aku akan cepat kembali" kata Vados.

"Ehhh... ba-baiklah, tapi masakan nya belum jadi" kata Champa.

"Serahkan pada Hit, dia bisa masak. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Vados, dan dia teleport ke istana Zeno-sama.

"VADOS!" teriak Champa.

Hit mulai tegang, pikirannya akan kacau hari ini.

...

_*Istana Zeno-sama_

.

.

Secara serempak, Semua _Angel_ 1-12 hadir berkumpul di Aula besar Istana Zeno.

"Zeno-sama, semua angel sudah hadir" kata Daishinkan.

"Hmmm" Zeno mengiyakan.

Vados bersebelahan dengan Whis.

"Hei kak, kita bertemu lagi" bisik Whis, pandangan nya tidak menatap ke Vados, dia tetap dalam posisi menunduk hormat.

"Kau menerima panggilan yang sama?" bisik Vados.

"Aku dan Beerus-sama sedang makan, tapi ayah langsung memanggil kita" jawab Whis.

"Baiklah, seluruh pendamping Hakaishin 1-12 alam semesta, terima kasih sudah langsung hadir" kata Daishinkan, suara _gentle-_nya menggema mengisi aula istana Zeno.

Apa yang akan mereka bahas?

**To be continued**

* * *

**GisellerVera : ****¡Verás lo que sucede en el capítulo futuro! solo espera! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Istana Zeno-sama**_

.

.

.

Aula langsung hening, para_ Angel_ yang tadinya menunduk hormat, langsung menegapkan posisi tubuh mereka.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua kesini, karena ada hal penting untuk di bicarakan" jelas Daishinkan.

Meski Vados tahu ayahnya nampak kalem, bukan berarti dia tidak mengetahui segalanya. Ini akan jadi serius.

"Sebagai pendamping Hakaishin selama jutaan tahun , kalian adalah utusan mutlak Zeno-sama untuk mengawasi semesta yang kalian tempati. Saat ini, Zeno-sama akan memberitahu sesuatu mengenai tugas Utama malaikat"

_Tugas utama malaikat?_

Semua jadi bertanya-tanya. Sudah jelas Zeno tahu, tugas Utama Angel : Netral dan mengawasi Hakaishin nya.

Zeno mulai berucap "Baiklah, pertama. Aku senang kalian semua cepat berkumpul disini, aku cuma ingin memberi tahu, bahwa kinerja kalian saat ini bagus. bahkan lebih baik setelah turnamen"

"Tapi... Aku pikir, kita punya sedikit masalah, tentang peraturan yang harus di jalani Angel" tambah nya lagi.

Semua langsung tegang. Jangan-jangan Zeno akan melenyapkan salah satu dari mereka yang kinerja nya tidak bagus.

"Vados"

Vados memberi hormat tunduk.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini, karena ada suatu hal yang kau lakukan di luar batas tugas angel"

Semua pun terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan Vados?" Tanya Martinu, Angel Semesta 12.

"Apa Zeno-sama memanggil kita karena Vados ada masalah?" Tanya Campari.

Semua mata menatap ke Vados.

"Zeno-sama, biar aku yang berbicara dengan Vados" tawar Daishinkan.

"Baiklah"

Vados berusaha tenang, tangannya erat memegang tongkat, berusaha untuk fokus.

"Vados, kau tahu, aku mengawasi seluruh alam Semesta, termasuk mengawasi anak-anakku" ucap Daishinkan.

"Aku mengerti, ayah"

"Kau dan Hit menyimpan hubungan, kan?"

**HAAHH?!**

Lagi-lagi semua angel terkejut. Apa benar Vados menjalin hubungan sesuatu?

"Hit-san, Assasin dari Alam semesta 6. dia adalah peserta Turnamen yang dulu bertarung dengan Jiren-san"

"..." Vados tetap diam.

"Apa perasaanmu terhadap Hit-san?" Tanya Daishinkan.

"Tidak, kami hanya menjaga jarak, aku mengerti tanggung jawabku" jawab Vados.

"Wahh Waah.. , jadi Vados mulai pacaran sama _Mortal_ yaaa?" Tanya Marcarita, menyeringai santai, nada suaranya terdengar meledek.

Vados merasa terganggu, cara bicara Marcarita agak menjengkelkan.

"Vados, ku pikir ini sudah kelewatan. kau berada di luar tanggung jawabmu" kata Daishinkan.

"Ayah, meskipun Aku dan Hit berada dalam derajat yang berbeda, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh menaruh perasaan pada Hit" kata Vados, membela diri.

"Akan ku akui, Hit dan aku memang saling mencintai"

**APAAAAAAA!?**

Semua makin terkejut, bagaimana Vados berani melakukan hal itu... Terhadap Mortal?

_"Kakak..."_ Whis bergumam, mulai khawatir.

"Ku pikir, setelah Turnamen. Semua akan belajar dari kesalahan. tapi untuk Vados sendiri, kau sudah memendam perasaan ini semenjak Hit menjadi petarungmu. kelakuan formalmu perlahan di tinggalkan. Bahkan Hakaishin Champa-sama nampaknya tidak menghiraukan hubungan kalian, Iya kan?"

Pertanyaan Daishinkan membuat Vados sulit untuk membalas kalimatnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Vados.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, Hit yang harus menjelaskan semuanya secara langsung ke hadapanku. Semua tanggung jawab, jatuh pada Hit-san" jawab Daishinkan.

"Apa?!"

Vados terkejut.

"A-apa kau akan melibatkan Hit? Dia tidak bersalah!"

"Hit-san adalah mortal yang suatu hari Perlahan-lahan mengubah sifatmu. ingat, kau adalah utusan. Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Karena dia telah menyentuhmu" jelas Daishinkan.

"Kalau begitu...!"

Vados langsung bertekuk lutut, bersujud di hadapan Daishinkan dan Zeno.

"Jangan seret Hit ke dalam masalah ini! dia hanya mortal biasa! Aku yang duluan mencintai nya, jadi aku meminta keringanan..., jangan jatuhkan tanggung jawab pada Hit, aku yang harus menanggung kesalahan ini. Aku ingin Ayah mengerti..."

Vados merasa tubuhnya gemetar hebat, membayangkan Hit dan lainnya, lenyap untuk kedua kalinya semenjak turnamen.

"Jangan libatkan Hit-san, dia tidak ikut campur" sambung Whis, membela kakak nya.

"Hit-san juga tahu kalau Vados adalah Angel. Jadi, aku juga memohon keringanan. Apapun yang Vados lakukan, dia tidak akan melupakan derajatnya sebagai Utusan Zeno-sama. Hit-san mengerti bagaimana Vados bekerja" kata Whis.

"Whis..." Vados bergumam pelan, apa yang di katakan adiknya, sangat membela dirinya.

"Tapi Whis, Angel tetap Angel. mempunyai hubungan rahasia dengan mortal adalah kesalahan besar" sergah Korn, Angel dari Semesta 8.

"Menjadi utusan Zeno-sama adalah perintah mutlak. harus netral terhadap situasi apapun, termasuk perasaan sendiri" tambah nya lagi.

Whis agak menekankan nada suaranya. "Kalau Vados tidak boleh dekat dengan mortal nya, bagaimana denganku? Yang sering pergi ke Bumi, memakan makanan lezat mereka? Berinteraksi dengan Mortal? Kenapa Ayah tak memanggilku karena alasan itu?"

Semua langsung diam.

Ini adalah pembahasan yang sulit. Zeno-sama sepertinya paham mengapa angel yang telah di utus pun mulai melanggar sikap utamanya.

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu..." Daishinkan mulai berucap. "Aku akan berikan syarat. Tapi kau harus mentaatinya"

"Apa itu?"

"Jika Tidak mau tanggung jawab jatuh kepada Hit-san, maka syarat paling utama yang harus kau jalani adalah..."

Vados mulai berdebar, tapi dia perlu menjalani syarat tersebut.

"Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Hit-san lagi, perlakukan dia seperti Mortal biasa, tapi kau tidak boleh mencintai nya. Apa kau bisa menahan perasaan itu, Vados?" Tanya Daishinkan.

**'Kau tidak boleh mencintai Hit'**

_Kau tidak boleh mencintainya..._

_Kau tidak boleh mencintainya..._

Apa kau bisa menahan perasaan itu, Vados?

**To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

** 'Apa kau bisa menahan perasaan itu, Vados?'**

.

.

.

Menahan perasaan cinta yang sudah mereka akui satu sama lain? Ini sangat sulit.

Itu adalah salah satu syarat dari Pendeta Agung jika Vados tidak ingin Hit di beri Sanksi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama nyaris merusak citra sebagai seorang Mortal dan Angel.

"Bagaimana, Vados? Ini syarat yang ringan. Aku bisa saja menyingkirkan Hit-san agar dia tidak lagi menaruh perasaan padamu" kata Daishinkan.

**Hah!?**

"Tapi... Kenapa syaratnya terdengar seperti itu.. aku merasa.. Tidak bisa melakukannya" jawab Vados.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daishinkan lagi.

"Aku dan Hit sudah saling mengakui satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya"

Aula istana hening.

Whis berusaha berpikir untuk mencari pembelaan, tapi tatapan Daishinkan yang mengarah ke dirinya membuat Whis tidak nyaman.

"Kakak.." Whis bergumam pelan. Dia tahu, pasti Vados sedang kebingungan.

"Kau mengutamakan perintah mutlak Zeno-sama sebagai utusannya atau tetap mencintai Mortal? Kau siap menjadi bahan pembicaraan semesta lain?"

Pertanyaan Daishinkan sangat menakutkan.

Vados tak bersuara, dia pun perlahan berdiri dari posisi menunduknya. Dia mencoba menatap berani ke Daishinkan dan Zeno-sama.

Ini semua demi Hit

Dia sudah mencintai sang Assasin itu, perasaan tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Aku..." dia berucap.

Semua angel masih memandang Vados.

"Aku memilih... Tetap mencintai Hit, tapi aku takkan lupa dengan kewajibanku. Apapun yang terjadi, Zeno-sama bisa melenyapkanku secara permanen jika aku membuat kesalahan besar"

"..."

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Whis agak terkejut. Vados terlalu berani untuk menjawab syarat tersebut.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Daishinkan.

"Aku yakin, apa ayah tidak keberatan jika salah satu anakmu lenyap hanya karena mencintai Mortal?" Tanya Vados.

Pertanyaan _savage!_

Vados tahu trik bagaimana dia merangkai sebuah perbincangan. Meski orang yang ia tanya adalah Ayahnya sendiri, seorang Pendeta Agung pelayan Raja Segalanya, Zeno.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan" jawab Daishinkan.

Jawaban sang Pendeta sangat menusuk hati. Vados tidak menyangka jika Ayahnya akan membalas dengan jawaban seperti itu.

"Ayah.." Whis berusaha menyanggah perbincangan, tapi tidak di gubris Daishinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, izinkan aku kembali ke alam semestaku" ucap Vados, memberi tunduk hormat.

"Ingat janji mu, Vados" kata Daishinkan.

Dia pun pergi.

Whis tidak menyangka, Vados mau membuat perjanjian itu. Dan anehnya, Zeno-sama tidak banyak berbicara. Tidak sedikitpun memberi saran, hanya Daishinkan yang bersuara.

Whis merasa, perlu membantu kakaknya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

_*Planet Champa*_

Hit menunggu.

Dia agak gelisah, Kenapa Vados lama sekali.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Hit merasa cemas, jika saja Daishinkan memang sudah tahu hubungan rahasia cinta mereka, maka Hit harus mencari jalan lain..

Perasaan gelisah ini membuat Hit tidak nyaman sepanjang hari. Dia memang mencintai Vados, tapi seperti yang di katakan Champa, Vados adalah Angel Semesta 6 yang bertugas mendampingi Hakaishin. Satu kali mereka berbuat kesalahan, akibatnya fatal.

Sangat Fatal..

"Hit"

Vados pun datang.

"Vados!"

Lega rasanya, Vados akhirnya kembali. Tapi yang Hit temui adalah raut wajah sang Angel yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Vados..."

Sang Angel langsung memeluk nya. Terlalu erat, seolah akan berpisah selamanya. Hit sangat bingung.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hit.

"Ayahku sudah tahu, sejak awal" jawab Vados, masih memeluk nya.

Hit terkejut, tenggorokannya seperti terkunci, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. apa yang ia duga sejak tadi memang benar, Vados di panggil ke Istana karena mereka mengetahui segalanya.

Segala tentang perasaan mereka berdua...

"Vados.. a-aku..."

"..."

Kedua nya sama-sama Hening.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Hit.

"Ayahku tadinya ingin menghukummu, tapi aku berusaha menolak. Dia memberi ku syarat utama, yaitu aku tidak bisa mencintai mu lagi" gumam Vados.

_'Aku tidak bisa mencintai mu lagi?'_

Kalimat itu bukan susunan sembarang huruf yang mengandung makna biasa.

"Aku dan kau sudah di pastikan menjadi bahan omongan semua alam semesta, mereka juga mengetahuinya" ucap nya lagi.

"Vados..."

Nada suara si Assasin agak berat, tapi bercampur aura emosi. Vados bisa merasakannya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka?" Tanya Hit.

Vados agak hening sejenak, dia sedikit melepas pelukannya, dan membiarkan kedua tangan birunya menyentuh pipi sang Assasin, dan memberi tatapan sedih.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka.. Jika aku membuat kesalahan fatal, Aku lah yang harus tanggung jawab, sampai Zeno-sama melenyapkanku secara permanen" ucap Vados.

Seketika, pasang iris merah Hit melebar terkejut. Dia menatap Vados tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau-..." Hit merasa tersentak.

"Maafkan aku Hit, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu" kata Vados.

**Grepp!**

Hit langsung menggenggam dengan kasar pergelangan tangan Vados.

"Hit?!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu!? Kau ini Angel kan!? Kenapa keputusanmu konyol!?" Tanya Hit.

Vados belum pernah melihat Hit semarah ini.

"si Bocah bulat itu akan melenyapkanmu? Mustahil! Kau adalah utusannya! Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir luas, Vados!" tambah nya lagi.

Hit merasa urat kepalanya hampir terlihat di permukaan kulit ungunya. Dia marah, dia tidak percaya kalau Vados mendadak bodoh.

Terkadang Cinta dan bodoh itu beda tipis, Angel sekelas Vados pun bisa termakan perasaan.

"Hit..." Vados bergumam sedih.

Hit marah, tapi ini bukan marah karena emosi.

Ini adalah Marah karena rasa khawatir, Vados melihat itu semua dari sepasang mata merah si Assasin. Kegelisahan Hit meledak-ledak hari ini.

"Mau seperti apapun nanti.." Hit langsung merangkap sisi wajah si Angel, menatap lurus ke arah mata violet Vados.

"Aku tidak berhenti menyayangimu. Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal, bahkan sampai tidur bersamamu. Aku yakin, Daishinkan sudah tahu sejak awal. tapi dia seperti menahan diri dan memanggilmu di waktu yang tepat. kalau mereka mengatakan kau tidak bisa mencintaiku lagi, aku akan buktikan.. "

Dan Hit serius dengan kalimat nya.

"Apa yang bisa kau buktikan? Sementara ayahku dan Zeno-sama sudah tahu semuanya?" Tanya Vados.

"Jika suatu hari kau di lenyapkan Zeno, aku juga ingin lenyap bersamamu" ucap Hit.

"...

Kedua nya sama-sama hening.

"Adil kan? Kita lenyap bersama dan mati bersama" gumamnya, sedih.

Bagi Hit, Cinta itu adalah kebersamaan.

Kebersamaan soal berbagi perasaan, ikatan, dan seumur hidup.

Vados memejamkan mata, air mata nyaris keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Hit" bisik nya, Vados merasa tenggorokannya terkunci isakan tangis kecil.

"Aku sudah pernah di lenyapkan waktu turnamen, aku merasakannya. Aku mati bersama tim ku, dan aku tidak mengingat apapun. Aku sangat ketakutan..."

Memori Turnamen itu masuk kembali, Hit menyadari ketika Alam semesta 6 kalah total. Dia menerima semua itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimat. Gelap dan hambar...

"Aku.. hidup kembali karena tim Semesta 7, sekarang aku mengerti. Kebersamaan itu penting, aku belajar dari itu semua. Terutama dirimu, aku... a-aku bersyukur... Aku memiliki hati untuk menyayangi seseorang..."

Hit menghela nafas berat, dia membiarkan dahi nya menempel ke dahi sang Angel, sedikit pasrah.

Vados mengecup bibir si Assasin, dia ingin Hit tetap tenang.

"Hit, sudah cukup. Kau menyiksa dirimu"

"Aku sudah tersiksa oleh perasaanku sendiri"

Dia bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari iris merah sang Assasin. Hit sangat takut akan kehilangan..

"Kalau begitu, kita seharian terus bersama..." gumam Vados, kembali mengecup bibir Hit.

Hit mengangguk pelan.

Semua orang mengenal Hit karena sikap dingin dan tidak peduli nya. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang melihat air matanya hanya Vados.

_Hanya Vados..._

...

Satu hari penuh, mereka terus bersama.

Vados sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Champa soal pertemuan tadi di Istana Zeno-sama, dan tentunya Champa sangat syok.

Seluruh Hakaishin pasti mengejeknya.

Tapi Hit meyakinkan Champa, apapun yang terjadi, biar Hit yang membelanya. Hit juga bertanggung jawab atas nama Champa sebagai Hakaishin semesta 6.

Hit tahu, bisa saja Champa meng-Hakai nya sekarang juga, tapi berkat pembelaan Vados, Champa bisa menahan diri. Satu permintaan saja..

Jangan sampai semuanya menjadi korban hanya karena satu perasaan makhluk Mortal dan satu Angel...

***

.

.

Malam hari

.

.

.

Hit membuktikannya.

Lebih dari itu, membagi perasaan dalam satu ranjang dengan suasana sunyi dan damai.

Bagian yang paling Hit sukai adalah membelai rambut putih Vados, sangat lembut, sela-sela jari nya mengikuti alur tiap helaian putih yang panjang.

Vados memiliki rambut yang sangat indah.

Bibir mereka tidak henti saling mengecup. Lengan kekar Assasin protektif memeluknya. Berada di atas si Angel seolah seperti menjadi tamengnya.

Mereka mengatur nafas, tiap dalam beberapa kali ciuman. Sedikit mengeluarkan desahan hanyut dalam nafsu yang besar. Suhu tubuhnya naik, tapi semakin nikmat seiring rasa itu meningkat. Peluh mereka bercampur,  
tangan ungunya yang besar mengunci tangan biru sang Angel.

Pasang Iris Violet dan merah saling menatap satu sama lain. membaca emosi cinta dari dalam mata sang Assasin, begitu kuat dan percaya. Si Angel bisa melihat pantulan cermin dirinya dari iris merah milik terkasih.

"Hhhhhhh...Hit" bisik Vados, di antara nafasnya.

"hhh... hhh.. Vados... apa kau lelah.." Hit bergumam pelan, nyaris tak bersuara. Dia mengatur nafas nya lagi.

"Ti-tidak,.. hhh...hhhh... sentuh aku sesukamu, Hit. hhh.. aku adalah milikmu..."

Hit melihat rona merah agak kebiruan dari pipi Vados, ibu jari nya menyentuh rona tersebut, membuat Vados tersipu.

Jiwa gemetar, si Assasin berusaha untuk tenang dan tetap mengendalikan diri.

Vados adalah milik nya seorang.

Hit tidak peduli. Tidak peduli hukuman petinggi semesta, tidak peduli semua omongan Semesta lain, tidak peduli pada resiko yang datang...

Yang bisa menyentuh Vados adalah Hit, cuma Hit, bukan makhluk lain.

"hhhhh... aku mencintaimu" bisik Hit, pelan nyaris tak bersuara.

Vados tersenyum tulus.

_'Terimakasih, Hit..'_

**To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15

_*Esok harinya*_  
_Di Alam Semesta 7_

.

.

.

**"HAAAAAHHHHHH!?"**

Mereka berteriak kaget. Goku, Bulma dan Vegeta.

"Kau bercanda!? Si Hit itu mencintai Vados!?" Tanya Vegeta.

Whis mengangguk pelan. "Iya, kakakku dan Hit-san saling jatuh cinta. Mereka sudah lama berpacaran"

"Eh hhhh..."

Pagi yang cerah di langit bumi, mereka berdiri di atas balkon Capsule Corp dan mendengarkan curhat Whis soal rapat kemarin. untuk pertama kalinya, Whis benar-benar cemas. sebagai seorang adik yang paling dekat dengan Vados, tentu saja dia akan terus memperhatikan kakaknya. "Semua sudah tahu, Ayahku bahkan sempat berniat 'menyingkirkan' Hit-san dari Vados. Tapi kakakku berusaha membela" tambahnya lagi.

"Jadi.. Begitu ya.." Bulma sampai bergumam heran.

"Tapi, memangnya Hit tahu tentang Cinta? dia seperti nampak tak peduli soal itu" Goku bergumam heran, sekarang kepalanya berpikir.

"Memangnya kau tahu juga tentang cinta!? Ciuman saja kau tidak paham!" Vegeta langsung protes.

Goku berkedip polos. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu apa itu ciuman, berarti ciuman itu artinya makanan kan?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Bulma langsung menjitak kepala si Saiyan tersebut, memang Goku bodohnya sangat natural, tidak di buat-buat.

"Cih! Bodoh!" Vegeta mendengus kesal.

"Heh, aku jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi pada si Champa. Apa dia akan malu?" Tanya Beerus, langsung melahap sajian pudding sarapan pagi.

"Kurasa iya, Urusannya makin besar. Tapi kuharap mereka baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kakakku bisa mengatur semuanya, dia pandai mengendalikan situasi" kata Whis.

Beerus menelan satu potong pudding terakhir, membanting mangkuk kecil secara kasar ke atas meja.

"Whis! Kita pergi ke alam semesta 6!"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin sekalian meledek si brengsek itu, hahahaha! Pasti dia malu sekali!" kata Beerus.

"Beerus-sama, anda harus memahami apa yang terjadi. Kakakku sudah berhadapan dengan Ayah dan Zeno-sama. ancaman yang di terima Vados sangat berisiko. Akan lebih baik kalau kita menghormati mereka" jelas Whis.

Tapi apa yang Whis katakan, sangat _To the point._

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kakakmu sedang bermasalah, kau akan membantunya kan?" Tanya Beerus.

Whis diam sejenak, sebenarnya.. dia sedang berpikir.

"Beerus-sama, biasanya kalau ada masalah, pasti butuh solusi dan hiburan kan? Aku punya ide" kata Whis.

"haaahh? Apa itu?"

.

.

.

_*Planet Champa*_

"Selamat pagi, sayang..." bisik Vados. Matanya masih terpejam.

"nghhh..."

Aktivitas semalam membuat mereka langsung tidur pulas, rasanya berat bangun dari ranjang, tapi sesungguhnya mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Mereka tidur menyamping, menghadap ke kiri. Vados tidak bisa lepas dari lengan kekar sang Assasin, dia merasakan punggungnya di hirup nafsu oleh Hit.

"Hit...?"

"Apa ini sudah pagi?" bisik Hit, wajahnya tenggelam di punggung sang Angel, mulai iseng menghirupnya, dan menggigitinya sedikit.

"nghhhh... Hit... kau sudah melakukan ini semalam"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri" gumam nya.

Baiklah, mungkin 'bermain' sebentar saja tidak masalah. Gerak tubuh si Assasin seolah meminta kode 'lagi dan lagi' seperti yang mereka lakukan semalam. Vados berbalik menghadap ke Hit dan...

Bola tongkat nya berkedip menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Tunggu, ada panggilan" kata Vados, langsung beranjak dari kasur.

"Eehh?"

Yaaaahhhh... gak jadi deh main-main nya. Hit menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

**"APA KATAMUU!?"** Champa berteriak ke tongkatnya Vados.

"_Khe Khe khe!_ ku dengar kau sedang kacau ya!? _Angel-mu _berpacaran dengan mortal!?" ledek Quitela, semakin tertawa keras.

Champa mulai mendidih, dia kesal di ejek.

Di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan meja dapur. ada Hit, Vados dan Champa saja. mereka sama-sama memandangi bola tongkat dan berkomunikasi antar 11 Hakaishin (kecuali Beerus)

Vados tidak bereaksi apapun, lagipula dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya berusaha tenang menghadapi tekanan gosip tersebut.

"Apa itu benar? ku kira itu rumor belaka. Tapi... mempunyai cinta dengan mortal itu Indah juga" kata Helles.

"Kau membiarkan itu terjadi padamu Champa?" Tanya Liquir.

"Aku tak menyangka ini" tambah Geene, mulai membuat ekspresi heran.

Iwane bergumam. "Hmm sebenarnya, ini hal baru sih. aku juga terkejut"

Rumshi tertawa keras "hahahaha! Begitu ya, kau ini memang pemalas ya, Champa! Kau biarkan semuanya terjadi pada Angel-mu. dan sekarang kau jadi gosip"

"Champa, kami menghubungimu hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran itu" sahut Sidra.

_"tti niut nitt tiuuuttt nnit nNNnnnhhHit"_ Mosko ikut menyahut.

"Mosko-sama berkata, _'Apa kau akan menikahkan mereka berdua?'_" kata Camparri, _Angel_ pendamping sekaligus translator Hakaishin semesta ke-3, Mosko.

"Ggggrrrr dengar ya! Ini adalah urusanku! Aku tidak peduli gosip apapun yang datang pada kalian! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK PEDULI! TIDAK PEDULI! TIDAK PEDULI!" Champa mulai bersikeras seperti anak kecil.

Sepertinya mereka tahu ini dari _Angel_ masing-masing, makanya mereka menghubungi Champa untuk memastikan kebenaran rumor Vados mencintai Hit.

Belmod menyeringai. "Hehmm sebenarnya tidak masalah sih _Angel-mu_ mencintai Mortal. kau tahu? semua orang berhak mencintai. dan kau Champa, sepertinya Daishinkan-sama mulai berpikir untuk mengganti Hakaishin selain dirimu"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN DI GANTI! BERANINYA KAU MENGEJEKKU!" Champa balas dengan nada penuh amarah. ya, sebetulnya... mau menangis sih... tingkah kekanakannya mulai terlihat.

"Hahaha!" Belmod agak terkekeh. "Itu hanya menurutku, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya dia, matanya melirik pada Marcarita.

"Nah... apa Vados mendengar semua yang di bicarakan seluruh Hakaishin?" oh, Marcarita sepertinya iseng bertanya seperti itu dengan nada yang meledek. dan Vados mulai merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan adiknya.

Hit muak dengan omongan itu. Seolah Champa yang salah, di tambah kalimat ledekan tersebut mengarah ke Vados.

"Oy kalian semua!" Hit bersuara, bicara pada 10 Hakaishin.

"Gosip apapun yang kalian dengar, Kalian semua bodoh! Champa bukan bahan ejekan! Aku dan Vados memang saling berhubungan, semua sudah tahu. Jadi BERHENTILAH UNTUK BANYAK TANYA! **Masih beruntung KALIAN HIDUP LAGI setelah Turnamen!**"

Seketika, semua mendadak bungkam. Tidak ada yang membalas kalimat Hit. apa mereka lupa bahwa semesta mereka di kembalikan berkat permintaan tim Alam semesta ke-7? itu sudah jelas.

"Aku tidak tidak takut dengan kekuatan Hakai kalian!" meskipun mereka adalah Hakaishin, Hit juga tidak akan sudi menghormati mereka.

Vados agak terkejut, Hit bahkan berani berbicara seperti itu di hadapan seluruh Hakaishin. Champa pun sampai berkedip heran.

Panggilan yang menghubungkan seluruh Hakaishin berakhir. suasana langsung hening.

Champa bersuara "Hit... apa yang kau-"

"Itu pembelaanku, Champa. kau tidak usah khawatir lagi" kata Hit, dia keluar dari ruang makan.

"Champa-sama, apa anda sadar. Bahwa dari 10 Hakaishin yang memanggilmu, hanya Beerus-sama yang tidak masuk dalam panggilan?" kata Vados.

"Beerus? Aah iya.. si brengsek itu tidak ada ya... Heh! Baguslah!" ketus Champa.

Tapi Vados merasakan sesuatu, ada yang datang ke Planet ini.

"Champa-sama, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu"

"Apa?"

**"WOY CHAMPA!"**

_Suara teriakan itu... jangan-jangan..._

Champa melihat keluar jendela, ada dua sosok yang berdiri di halaman depan rumahnya.

**itu Beerus dan Whis!**

"KAU!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAU KESINI, BRENGSEK!?" teriak Champa.

"Ooyyy! Champa-sama! Lama tak bertemu!" teriak seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Whis.

**"HAAAAHHH! KAU...!"**

Ternyata mereka membawa Goku juga kesini!

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBAWA GOKU JUGA!?"

Goku tersenyum polos. "hehehehe!"

Beerus mendengus, sedikit memalingkan mukanya. "Cih! Sebetulnya aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku bawa makanan dari Bumi!"

"MAKANAN!?"

Wow, sepertinya tidak salah kalau Beerus kesini membawa oleh-oleh. Sekarang perut Champa mulai berdemo.

"Hai kakak" Whis menyapa.

"Whis, kau tidak menghubungiku sebelum kesini" ucap Vados.

Whis tersenyum santai "Aku tidak mau kau bersedih karena tekanan dari ayah, alasan ku kesini karena aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja kak"

Whis benar-benar peduli.

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

_*Planet Champa*_

.

.

.

Ini hari yang cukup menguntungkan. Banyak Sajian hangat makanan langsung dari Semesta 7, datang memenuhi mejanya. bahkan tumpukan mie instan pun tersedia.

"MAKANAANNN!" Champa sangat bahagia.

Beerus mendengus kesal, kalau saja ini bukan ide Whis, Beerus tidak sudi memberi makanan favoritnya pada kucing gendut itu.

Sementara kedua Hakaishin itu sedang makan, Whis dan Vados berdiri agak jauh dari meja makan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hit?" Tanya Goku.

Vados tersenyum "Hit sedang jalan-jalan di luar, kau bisa menemui dia dimana saja"

"Woaaahh! Baiklah! Aku akan mencari dia dan mengajaknya bertarung! Dia pasti makin kuat!" Goku semangat. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

Dan Goku pergi mencari Hit.

"Whis, kau tidak perlu repot repot kesini" kata Vados.

"Semua Hakaishin sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian" jawab Whis.

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir, Whis?"

"Oh, tidak ada. Aku cuma memastikan kau baik-baik saja kak"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ancaman Ayah tidak menyurutkan Hit untuk terus mencintaiku" ucap Vados.

"Sungguh?"

Vados tertawa kecil, rona pipinya terlihat. "Kau tahu? Semalam aku dan Hit melakukan sesuatu, dia benar-benar luar biasa.. aku sampai tersipu.. "

Whis berkedip heran. tapi melihat rona merah kebiruan di pipi Kakaknya... Pelan-pelan Angel Semesta 7 tersebut mulai memahami apa yang di maksud Vados.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau...!?"

"Kau tahu maksudnya?" Tanya Vados.

Whis menganga tak percaya.

"Kakak!? Kau pasti bercanda kan!?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius"

"EEH!?"

"Bahkan pertama kalinya! Aku suka bagaimana Hit membelai rambut ku, mencium bagian diriku, dan lebih hebat nya lagi, dia mulai memegang kedua tangan ku dan...!"

"Baik baik! Cukup!" Whis langsung mendekap mulut kakaknya.

Whis tak menyangka Vados akan melakukan itu dengan Hit. Tapi jelas itu urusan pribadi.

"ehem! Maksudku.. itu hanya kau dan Hit saja yang tahu"

"ehh? Kau tidak mau kuceritakan bagian menarik dari aktivitasku semalam dengan Hit?" Vados mulai jahil.

"Kakak, hentikan..."

"hahahaha! Kenapa kau yang gugup Whis?" kata Vados.

"Aah sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanku! Intinya, bagus lah, kau tidak apa-apa" kata Whis, berusaha mengganti topik.

Vados tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku Whis, kau memang yang terbaik"

"Aku tidak mau Zeno-sama melenyapkanmu secara permanen" gumam Whis.

Vados berkedip heran. "Jadi Itu yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Sangat khawatir"

Kedua malaikat semesta ini sama-sama hening.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu_

Goku sibuk mencari Hit, dia berkeliling sekitaran planet Champa dan melihat-lihat.

"Dimana ya dia... Eh?"

Tepat sekali, mata nya tertuju pada Assasin yang tengah berdiri di sisi halaman planet sembari memandangi langit semesta.

"Ah! Itu dia, HIT!"

Hit menoleh, dia terkejut. Sosok insan memanggilnya adalah pria Saiyan yang tiba-tiba datang mengunjungi planet ini.

"Goku?"

Goku tersenyum "Hei! Lama tak bertemu ya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kesini?" Tanya Hit.

"Aku di ajak Whis-san dan Beerus-sama mengunjungi kalian" jawab Goku.

Jujur saja, kedatangan Goku ke Planet Champa agak mengejutkan.

"Ku dengar, kau dan Vados sudah pacaran ya?" Tanya Goku.

Hit mendengus acuh. Goku terlalu terang-terangan, untung tempat ini sepi.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat terkejut, tapi syukurlah. Kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang menyayangimu, hehe" kata Goku, tertawa.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak tahu apapun"

"Eh? sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik"

"Memang tidak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tahu... ku dengar kau sedang berlatih dengan Vados-san, kau pasti semakin kuat. Ayo kita bertarung lagi" kata Goku.

Dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda khasnya dan mulai bersiap. Hit berkerut heran, untuk apa si Saiyan tersebut mengajaknya bertarung sementara dirinya sedang tidak mau? ini ide bodoh.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bertarung, berhenti bersikap bodoh" ucap Hit.

"Hanya satu kali_ take_ saja, Hit. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat bertarung yang lebih luas?"

"cih, sudah ku bilang padamu, aku tidak mood bertarung"

_***WUSSHHG!***_

Goku tidak mendengar, dia langsung meluncur menghampiri Hit.

_"Saiyan itu...!"_

Hit langsung menghindari serangan Goku.

**"Haaaaaaaa-!"**

Mereka beradu tinju, Hit benar-benar kesal. Goku terus memberinya tekanan untuk bertarung sehingga Hit terpaksa melakukannya. serangan bertubi-tubi membuat si Assasin sangat terganggu.

Tapi jika ini yang dia inginkan, maka Hit takkan diam.

"Cih! Brengsek...!" dia merutuk kesal.

Dan Hit memulai. Dia langsung beradu pukul dengan si Saiyan tersebut.

"Woaaaahh! Hit kau mulai menyerangku!"

"Aku cuma ingin membuatmu diam!"

"Hehehe! Baguslah Hit!"

**HAAAAAAA-!**

Hit langsung memukul wajah Goku, sangat keras, membuat Goku yang masih dalam _Base mode_ nyaris terhempas.

Hit benar-benar tidak mau bertarung hari ini. Sungguh.

"Arrgh! Kau benar-benar kuat, kalau begitu.."

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**

Goku merubah form menjadi Super Saiyan jin pertama. kali ini dia lebih serius, dia akan test kemampuan Hit, mengukur power level yang telah meningkat usai turnamen dulu. Hit tahu, kekuatan form Saiyan yang selalu berubah-ubah membuatnya paham bagaimana cara Goku bertarung. Semakin banyak formnya, maka Goku akan semakin kuat.

Goku meluncur cepat, begitu dia segera melayangkan satu pukulan, Hit mengaktifkan_ Time Skip_.

"Apa!?"

**BUAAHHGGHG!**

Tebasan dari belakang, Hit berhasil membuat nya ambruk.

"Ughhhh aduhh... Kau cepat juga yaa.." kata Goku.

"Dengar, aku malas bertarung. untuk hari ini saja, Kau memang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain" kata Hit.

Goku berkedip heran. "Ahh? Jadi kau sedang tidak mau bertarung ya?"

Tskk, kenapa Saiyan ini bodoh sekali. Bukankah Hit mengatakan itu dari tadi.

Hit tidak menjawab, dia mengabaikan Goku dan berjalan jauh.

"Hit! Tunggu!"

Goku langsung meluncur ke arah Hit, menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, kita tidak bertarung. Tapi... aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Whis-san" ucap nya.

Mengetahui? Ternyata Goku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hit dan Vados.

"Vados-san kemarin datang ke istana Zen-chan kan? apa Daishinkan-sama akan benar-benar melenyapkanmu jika masih berhubungan dengan Vados-san?" Tanya Goku.

"Vados hanya bilang begitu padaku, Sekarang minggir, aku ingin pergi" kata Hit.

"Hit, aku bisa membantumu!"

Hit berhenti melangkah.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang khawatir. tapi tenang, aku bisa membantumu. Aku akan bicara dengan Zen-chan agar dia bisa menerima hubungan kalian berdua"

Hit diam.

_Apa Goku serius mau membantunya?_

**To be continued**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang khawatir. tapi tenang, aku bisa membantumu. Aku akan bicara dengan Zen-chan agar dia bisa menerima hubungan kalian berdua"_

_Hit diam._

_Apa Goku serius mau membantunya?_

.

.

.

.

"Letak masalahnya bukan pada si Zeno itu, tapi Daishinkan" gumam Hit.

"Daishinkan-sama?" Tanya Goku.

Hit dan Goku berjalan-jalan di wilayah halaman belakang rumah Champa. sembari menunggu acara makan si Hakaishin selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk santai sejenak.

"Daishinkan tahu, Vados sudah menyukaiku usai turnamen waktu itu. Aku awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi lama kelamaan aku paham... Vados memang bersungguh-sungguh" ucap nya lagi.

"Ohhh jadi Vados-san yang suka duluan padamu ya?" kata Goku.

"Yah, tapi aku juga ikut menyukainya. Kami selalu bersama setiap hari. Bahkan ketika Champa tidur, Vados mengajakku berkeliling planet"

"Lalu... kau dan Vados-san juga ciuman gak?"

"EEHH!?"

Hit tersentak, wajahnya mendadak konyol dan rona merah muda memenuhi area pipi ungunya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh! Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Kata Hit, kesal.

Goku tertawa gugup. "ehehehhe..."

"Apapun yang kulakukan bersama Vados, itu privasi!"

"Baik baik, kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya banyak" kata Goku, tersenyum sumringah.

"Heh, ku pikir kau akan berubah setelah turnamen"

"Ah iya! Tadi aku bilang, aku akan membantumu kan? Aku bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Zen-chan dan juga Daishinkan-sama, aku yakin, dengan bicara baik-baik, semua masalah akan selesai. Kau tidak bisa terus berpacaran dengan Vados-san tanpa izin dari mereka" jelas Goku.

Hit mengabaikan Goku, tidak menatap. "Kau pikir aku menghadapi mereka seperti meminta lamaran menikah? itu konyol"

"Itu tidak konyol, kalau Daishinkan-sama sudah setuju. Aku yakin kau dan Vados-san akan bebas. kau tidak mau kan di lenyapkan untuk kedua kalinya?" Tanya Goku.

_Di lenyapkan untuk kedua kalinya..._

Hit ingat apa yang di katakan Vados kemarin. jika Vados melakukan kesalahan fatal, maka Zeno akan melenyapkannya secara permanen.

Tidak,

Hit juga mengatakan, kalau Vados di lenyapkan, maka Hit pun demikian. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji?

Lenyap bersama lebih baik daripada hidup ribuan tahun tanpa ada separuh hati yang telah pergi...

Hit mendengus sedih, dia benci memikirkan hal buruk itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak butuh bantuanmu tapi... Aku khawatir, kalau kau ikut campur dalam urusan ini. masalahnya akan makin besar, aku dan Vados menghadapi tekanan itu sekarang" ucap Hit.

Goku menjawab cepat. "Tapi aku dan Zen-chan kan teman!"

"Apa kau menjamin kalau Zeno akan mendengarkanmu. Bagaimana kalau Daishinkan?" Tanya Hit.

"Masalah utamanya adalah, Kau belum bicara langsung dengan Daishinkan-sama" Kalimat dari Goku _to the Point._

Hit baru sadar, apa yang selama ini membuatnya gelisah, adalah... dia tidak berbicara dengan Pendeta Agung tersebut.

"Ayo Hit, Aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Goku.

_Pergi kesana?_

_Maksudnya... istana Zeno?_

"Kau pasti bercanda" Hit sangat meragukan.

"Aku sudah pernah ke Istana Zen-chan. Jangan khawatir. Aku menjamin semua akan baik-baik saja" Goku sangat optimis.

Kenapa si Saiyan ini begitu yakin?

Ah tunggu dulu, di seluruh alam semesta, hanya Goku satu-satunya mortal dari semesta 7 yang berhasil membuat Zeno tertarik berteman dengannya.

Tapi, Hit masih meragukan hal itu.

Zeno bukan masalah, tapi yang jadi masalah utama adalah...

Daishinkan

Pendeta Agung itu yang membuat keberadaan Hit sangat tidak nyaman. Dia dan Vados sudah mulai berani melakukan hubungan 'serius' dan makin menjadi meskipun si Angel sudah di beri peringatan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Ada banyak yang mengatakan, seorang Ayah sangat dekat dengan anak perempuannya.

Mungkin prinsip itu yang sedang Daishinkan jalani. Dia pasti menyayangi semua anak perempuannya. Mungkin si Pendeta Agung khawatir jika saja Vados pelan-pelan melupakan status nya sebagai Angel dan memilih hidup bersama Hit..

Tidak..

Vados tetap Vados, sekali terlahir sebagai Angel, dia adalah Angel. Utusan mutlak Raja Zeno.

"Goku" Hit mulai berucap.

"Kita kembali ke rumah Champa, aku ingin bicara dengan Whis"

.

.

.

_*Kembali di ruang makan*_

.

"Aaaahhhhh! Enak sekali!"

Champa menghabiskan setidaknya 30 mangkuk Ramen. dan dia ingin makan lagi.

"Gggrrrr! Kau memang tidak mau berbagi, dasar rakus!" Beerus emosi.

Champa menoleh, sedikit berdehem. "Heeeeh? Kau sendiri yang membawakan ku makanan ini! Tentu ku habiskan!"

"Kalau bukan karena Whis, aku tidak sudi memberikan semuanya padamu!" teriak Beerus, urat kepalanya mulai terlihat.

Dan Champa mulai terpancing emosional. "GGGRR DASAR KUCING PELIT!"

"KAU JUGA KUCING, TAHU!"

"GGGRRRRRR!"

Champa dan Beerus mulai memanas. Mereka sama-sama naik ke atas meja makan dan saling memukul.

***Hupp!***

Dua tongkat langsung menghalangi langkah mereka untuk berkelahi.

"Hentikan!" seru Whis dan Vados bersamaan.

"Ingat, ketika kalian berkelahi. Planet ini bisa hancur" kata Whis.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu akibat fatal jika berkelahi kan?" tambah Vados.

"Hmphhh!" Champa dan Beerus sama-sama memalingkan wajah, tidak mau saling menatap. Pokoknya yang salah di antara mereka berdua.

"Kami pulang!"

Semua langsung menoleh ke pintu masuk, dan mendapati bahwa Hit dan pria Saiyan itu telah pulang.

"Hehehe, sepertinya tadi kalian berkelahi lagi ya?" Tanya Goku.

Langkah si Assasin berjalan menghampiri Whis.

"Whis" panggil Hit.

"Ya?"

Hit jeda sejenak, menatap Whis dan memulai pembicaraan yang serius. "Aku ingin bicara, ini mengenai Daishinkan" ucapnya.

Vados menatap Hit dengan raut heran, apa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya ingin berbicara dengan adiknya?

Whis tersenyum "Wahh kurasa calon ipar ku butuh curhat"

"EHH!? Apa maksudmu!?" Hit malah teriak dengan suara gugup, Sedangkan Vados mulai memerah. Jangan-jangan Hit mau melamarnya.

"Hohoho! Aku cuma bercanda!" Hehh, ternyata Whis sama jahil nya dengan Vados.

"Di antara semua angel, nampak nya hanya kau yang mendukung hubunganku dengan Vados, bisa kau jelaskan alasannya?" Tanya Hit.

Dan suasana langsung hening.

"..."

"Hit..." Vados bergumam pelan.

"hmmm" Whis nampak berpikir. "Kalau aku tidak kesini, apa aku terlihat tidak peduli dengan kakakku?" Whis bertanya balik.

Goku mulai berucap. "Whis-san, kita harus berbicara dengan mereka. Kalau begitu, akan ku panggil Zen-chan dengan tombol yang-..."

**"JANGAN DI PANGGIL!"** Beerus dan Champa berteriak histeris, langsung mengerubung si Saiyan dan memukul nya.

"Tidak semudah itu Goku-san. Zeno-sama bisa saja menerima permohonanmu, tapi tidak dengan Ayahku, karena dia tahu segalanya" kata Whis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pertemuan saat itu?" Hit bertanya lagi.

"Hit-san, percayalah aku berusaha membela kakakku waktu pertemuan kemarin. Alam semesta 6 sudah di gosipi oleh Hakaishin, bahkan masing-masing Kaioshin-nya juga tahu. Masalah ini rumit" jawab Whis.

"Apa kalian tidak punya ide? Atau sesuatu yang bisa membujuk ayah kalian?" Hit bertanya lagi.

Vados dan Whis saling menatap.

"Aku tidak ingin Vados yang paling di salahkan! Kalau si Daishinkan itu ingin melenyapkannya, maka dia juga harus melenyapkanku juga, permanen" jelas nya lagi.

"Ahh!?... Hit!?" Goku terkejut.

"Hit.." Vados bersuara, tangan biru menepuk bahu kekar si Assasin, sedikit meremasnya.

"Sedikit ber-urusan dengan Petinggi semesta dan Ayahku memang berbahaya, karena kita tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan. Hit-san, bagaimana pun nanti... Ku harap kau mau menerimanya..."

Kalimat Whis membuat hati Hit mulai berdebar.

_**'apa maksudnya?'**_

Dan Hit menghela nafas berat, baru kali ini Hit menghadapi Resiko yang besar.

"Aku yakin kau punya banyak kalimat untuk berbicara dengan ayahku. Persiapkan dirimu saja. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemuinya"

Hit sedikit menunduk.

"Baiklah, maaf jika pembicaraan ini tidak penting"

Whis tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, senang rasanya berbincang dengan calon ipar, hohohohoho"

Whis jahil lagi, Hit tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Tapi setidaknya, dia harus persiapkan semuanya

**To be continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING : 18+! Hampir setengah cerita. Bijak dalam membaca. DAN JIKA merasa terganggu, SKIP PART INI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Usai kunjungan. Whis, Beerus dan Goku, pulang ke alam semesta 7_

..

Hari ini Vados dan Champa tidak berkeliling planet.

Alasan pertama, Champa sedang malas. Alasan kedua, tidak ada sesuatu yang di kerjakan. Kembali ke alasan pertama.

Champa tengah tertidur di atas sofa nya usai terlalu banyak memakan ramen. Sangat pulas, sepertinya Champa akan mengabaikan program diet nya lagi.

.

.

. 

Hit berdiam diri dekat tiang utama rumah Champa. langit di atas planet terang benderang dengan milyaran juta galaksi yang menghias atap semesta.

Vados menemukan keberadaan si Assasin dan menghampirinya.

"Hit?" si Angel memanggil.

Hit tidak menoleh, tapi dia tahu suara yang memanggilnya.

Sepertinya Hit masih memikirkan pembicaraan kemarin, Whis sendiri juga tidak memberi banyak solusi karena akar masalah mereka adalah Daishinkan.

Daishinkan itu, sulit di tebak.

Vados berjalan mendekat si Assasin dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya, Goku-san bisa menolong mu" kata Vados.

Hit tidak menjawab, iris merahnya masih menatap langit.

"Goku-san adalah teman nya Zeno-sama, dia bisa membantumu untuk berbicara dengan Ayahku" ucap nya lagi.

Hit menghela nafas, sepertinya Vados ingin Hit segera menyelesaikan kegelisahan ini dengan cepat.

"Aku bukannya menolak bantuan, aku cuma tidak ingin ada yang ikut campur" jawab Hit.

Bukan bermaksud karena Ego, Tapi Hit tidak mau urusannya selesai dengan tangan orang lain.

"Tapi nasihat sangat penting, kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri"

Hit memejamkan mata.

"Maaf" gumam nya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, ini bukannya salahmu"

Vados memberinya kecupan cepat ke bibir si Assasin, kegelisahan apapun yang ia terima, dia bisa sedikit menghilangkannya dengan cinta.

"Kau tetap terlihat keren meski mengabaikan panggilanku tadi" Vados tertawa kecil.

"hmph, kenapa selera mu sangat aneh?" Hit tersenyum miring.

"Karena aku mencintai Assasin sepertimu"

Vados selalu tahu cara membuat si Assasin itu tersenyum.

"Hei, bukankah ini jadwal latihan kita?" Tanya Hit.

"Ya, kau siap mengalahkanku kan?" Tanya Vados lagi, tersenyum misterius.

Hmm, Hit tahu.. Vados sedang menantangnya.

.

.

**"HAAAAAAAAAA -!"**

Hit mengendalikan setiap sendi tubuhnya untuk bergerak cepat. Menyerang si Angel Semesta 6 dengan kekuatan tangan kosong.

Vados terlihat santai, reaksi nya tidak begitu panik ketika Hit berusaha memukulnya. Serangan itu sangat tidak berguna baginya.

"Kau masih lemah, coba fokus pada gerakan lawanmu" kata Vados.

Hit tidak peduli, yang penting adalah membuat Vados ambruk di hadapannya.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Hit berlatih.

Vados selalu mengingatkan, fokus adalah hal utama. menggerakkan setiap engsel tubuh akan membuatnya menjadi lincah.

Tapi Vados tahu, Hit belum bisa mencapai titik fokus tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

**HAAAAAAAAAA!**

Vados menangkis tinju Hit hanya dengan satu jari kelingking.

**"Apa!?"** Hit tersentak.

Vados tersenyum meledek.

Tapi Hit bisa lebih tersenyum cepat. Dan kemudian, Si Assasin menggunakan Time Skip. Dia muncul dari belakang dan menyerang Vados.

"Ah!?" Vados menyadari Trik nya.

***BUAAGHGHH!**

Vados nyaris terhempas, Hit berhasil menipunya.

"haahhh hahhh... Sudah ku bilang, aku akan mengalahkanmu" kata Hit, kini dia yang tersenyum menantang.

"Begitu ya" Vados tahu, Hit memang berniat menyerang secara brutal.

Dan mereka mulai saling beradu pukul di langit planet Champa, nyaris bergetar karena adu kekuatan.

Kedua nya sama-sama meluncur, arah berlawanan, Hit mulai menyiapkan satu tinju dengan tenaga yang ia kumpulkan, sementara Vados semakin cepat datang ke arahnya...

Atau lebih tepatnya, di luar perkiraan Hit.

**BUAAAGGHHRHHHHHHH!?**

"Aaarghhh!?"

Vados berhasil meninju bagian Ulu hati si Assasin. Sangat kuat, rasanya nyeri dan gerak tubuhnya seperti lumpuh sesaat. Akhirnya Hit ambruk di hadapan nya.

"Aaarghhh! Gghhrrghhhh..!"

Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

"Hit, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Vados.

"ughhrr... kau nyaris membunuhku" gumam Hit.

Vados tersenyum santai. "Baguslah! Berarti kau masih normal! Hohoho!"

"hmphhh"

Hit mendengus, dia diam ketika si Angel mentertawakan dirinya.

"Tubuhmu terlihat banyak luka, kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa, tidak usah khawatir" ucap Hit.

Vados tersenyum.

"Ayo ke kamar, kau harus istirahat"

.

.

Di kamar, Hit duduk di atas kasur sembari memijat otot-otot lengannya.

Dia tidak memakai baju, hanya celana pendeknya saja. Hit merasa ingin istirahat dari rasa kegelisahan dan kelelahan yang menekan dirinya.

Tapi bayang-bayang Daishinkan selalu menghantuinya.

Mencintai itu bukan kesalahan. cinta itu muncul karena dari perasaan batin.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Vados datang dengan satu gelas teh hangat dan menaruh ke meja. dia tidak memakai seragam formal, dia memakai gaun tidur yang tipis dan rambut putihnya pun tidak diikat.

"Kau nampak lelah" gumam Vados.

"Aku kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berpikir" jawab Hit.

Vados tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau bisa bicara dengan Ayahku, persiapkan saja waktumu"

Dia memberi ciuman, Hit merasa reaksi nafsunya tiba-tiba meningkat.

Hit langsung merangkap kedua bahu si Angel dan langsung membalikkan dia tidur ke atas ranjang.

"ah!?"

Hit berada di posisi atas, memandang si Angel yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Hit..."

"Kau adalah milikku kan? jadi aku bisa menyentuhmu, kapanpun yang aku mau" kata Hit.

"Yaa, kau benar, aku suka bagaimana jarimu menyentuh bagian dari diriku" Vados tersenyum tipis.

Hit menatap sejenak, dia menghela nafas ringan.

Dan dia menciumnya lagi.

Ketika dua insan berbagi cinta, mereka tak ragu untuk saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Jari-jari si angel sedikit mencakar punggung Hit, kedua kakinya juga merangkap pinggul si Assasin.

Hit tidak hanya mencium bibirnya, tapi bagian sensitif wanita yang membuat si angel bergairah.

"hhhhhahhh... hahhh.. Hit"

Sang Assasin menghirup lehernya, memberinya tiap gigitan lembut, membuat si angel berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Jika aku selalu kalah melawanmu. setidaknya aku bisa mengalahkanmu di atas ranjang" gumam Hit.

"Hit sayang, sentuh aku.. buatlah aku seperti menyatu denganmu" gumam Vados, nada suara yang memohon...

Hit tidak bicara, dia mencium titik gairah sang Angel. Bibir, leher, turun ke dada...

"H-Hit..."

Hit suka bagaimana Vados menyebut namanya.

Tangan ungunya pelan-pelan membuka tali gaun yang di kenakan Vados, dan semakin membukanya.

Kulit birunya yang lembut, membuat si Assasin menaikkan nafsu cinta.

"Kau suka kan?" Hit bergumam kecil.

Vados mengangguk. "iya.. hahhh... iya Hitto"

Peluh bercampur, nafsu penuh berbagi cinta di tumpahkan satu sama lain. hingga jari lembut si Angel turun menyentuh celana hitam si Assasin.

Jika Hit telah membuka gaun tidurnya sampai tubuh si angel makin terlihat, maka Vados juga akan menurunkan celana si Assasin...

Sampai dia mau memuaskannya.

"Aku ingin yang lebih Hit, buat aku kagum padamu, buat.. lah.. aku semakin mencintaimu..." bisik Vados.

Hit merasakan nafsu semakin bangkit, dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tubuh birunya menggeliat, tenggorokan nya mengeluarkan nafas nikmat ketika si Assasin memberinya sesuatu yang 'lebih'. dia ingin menyatu, tidak hanya bagian tubuhnya, tetapi menguatkan ikatan batin satu sama lain..

Kedua tangan si angel meremas selimut ranjang seiring rasa tersebut bertambah. Hit memberinya tekanan, tapi Vados sangat menginginkan itu.

Wajah memerah, nyaris membuat permukaan kulit ungunya tenggelam dalam rasa yang luar biasa.

Dia suka bagaimana tubuh biru si angel menyentuh bidang kekar mortal yang di cintai.

_Setiap ciuman.._

_Setiap nafas..._

_Setiap desahan.._

_Setiap jejak gigitan yang mereka tinggalkan di tubuh..._

si Assasin agak sedikit mengeluarkan erangan tipis, membuat nafsu mereka sudah pada puncaknya.

"Ahghh...!" Ingin rasanya berteriak karena rasa desahan, tapi dia berusaha menutup suaranya.

Ingat, penghuni rumah ini bukan hanya Angel dan Mortal, tetapi juga Hakaishin. Hit hanya tidak ingin jika Champa mengetahui aktivitas rahasia ini.

Keduanya sama-sama panas, sedikit basah karena bercampur air keringat.

"Hitto... Hit...hahhhhhh.." Gumamnya, suara gemetar.

"Hhhh.. aku mencintaimu, aku sangat suka menyatu denganmu" bisik sang Assasin.

Vados pun memberi kecupan pelan ke bibirnya. "hahhh... hha... Terimakasih sudah memuaskanku"

Di antara peluh yang membasahi kain ranjang, Hit tersenyum, dia balas mencium kening dan hidung sang Angel.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

**To Be Continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

_*Esok harinya*_

"hoaaaaammmmm"

Champa baru bangun tidur.

"Vados? Vados... aku mau makan" ucap Champa, masih mengusap matanya.

Memakan ramen terlalu banyak membuat si Hakaishin ini mengantuk berat. Kemarin dia memang sempat bangun untuk pindah kamar, makanya piyama yang ia kenakan sampai terbalik saking tidak sadarnya.

"Vados?"

Sepi

Ruang makan sepi, dapur sepi, ruang utama sepi. Champa sampai mengedipkan matanya.

"Ehhh kemana sih dia? Pasti sama Hit" gumam Champa.

"ugghhhhhhh perutku lapar, apa yang ku makan hari ini"

Champa membuka kulkas, kedua matanya langsung melebar begitu cemilan yang ia simpan selama seminggu, telah berganti jadi sayuran.

_**"NANI!?"**_

Oh, Champa tidak suka ini.

"Vados! Vaadoooossss! Dimana cemilan ku!?" teriak Champa.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan, Champa seperti berteriak pada batu.

"VADOS! AKU MEMANGGILMU!"

_Ughh_, ini bukan hal yang biasa. Champa tahu, Vados selalu ada setiap kali dia membutuhkannya. Tapi kali ini benar benar kacau.

"Pasti dia di kamar nya Hit!"

Dia bergumam curiga, langkahnya cepat menghampiri sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak dekat sudut lorong. Pintu kamarnya juga terlihat tidak di kunci

"Ini dia...!

Vados! Aku mencarimu keeeeee...!?"

Champa melihat pemandangan damai antara seorang angel dan Mortal. Mereka sedang tidur, saling memeluk, ... hanya gumpalan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh keduanya.

Champa mendadak kikuk. Menyipitkan mata yang penuh kecanggungan, Pelan - pelan dia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu lagi...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**_'... Vados! Kau membuatku seperti kena serangan jantung! Kenapa kau dan Hit melakukan hal itu!? Sumpah aku tidak melihatnya! ...'_**

Champa bergumam panik dalam hati. Seperti ingin berteriak, sulit mempercayai. tapi apa daya, keduanya sudah saling mencintai, Champa tidak punya hak untuk memarahi mereka.

Haahhhhh... kenapa sih pagi-pagi begini dia harus melihat pasangan yang lengket itu.

.

.

.

_*istana Zeno-sama*_

Sebenarnya, sang Pendeta Agung memahami perasaan putrinya.

Angel, sebagai pendamping Hakaishin, mereka mutlak mengerjakan tugas yang telah di utus Raja Zeno, penguasa seluruh semesta.

Mereka pernah belajar, mereka pernah berlatih, jutaan tahun yang lalu sebelum terciptanya Hakaishin.

Dulu, saat mereka masih sangat muda...

Vados sangat senang bermain.

Dia aktif, dia semakin berkembang, tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang begitu di sayangi.

Dia dan Whis lebih terlihat sering bersama, mereka Mempelajari Sejenis tehnik pertarungan dan berkeliling planet bersama.

Vados lebih kuat dari Whis, itu fakta.

Vados beberapa kali menang mengalahkan Whis, membuat adiknya terpaksa mengakui, bahwa kekuatan kakaknya di luar yang ia duga. Bahkan angel yang lain pun juga kalah. Vados adalah seseorang yang selalu memahami situasi dan perasaan.

Itu yang membuat Vados terasa spesial.

Vados banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan sang Ayah.

Mengajarinya untuk selalu setia pada Raja Zeno, dan belajar menambah ilmu pengetahuan. Vados adalah tipe yang sangat lembut, dia seperti berbeda dengan saudara-saudara nya.

Karena Vados memiliki karakternya sendiri.

Pendeta Agung menyayangi semua anak-anaknya, tapi Vados memiliki keunikan yang tidak di miliki oleh mereka.

Dan waktu telah berlalu sekian lamanya...

Ada_ Mortal_ yang di cintai Vados.

_Mortal_ itu adalah Legendary Assasin, seseorang dari alam semesta 6 yang akhirnya membuat si Angel jatuh hati padanya.

Hit bukan mortal yang spesial.

Hit adalah mortal biasa yang kebetulan ada karena turnamen.

Berdiri di pinggir aula istana kerajaan yang luas, Si Pendeta menghela nafas ringan, apa yang Vados pikirkan ketika dia mencintai mortal kesayangannya tersebut?

_Apa karena.. perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul?_

Apa Vados memiliki itu?

"..."

Mata warna Violet milik si Pendeta memandang langit semesta, galaksi di atas sana jumlahnya milyaran, sangat indah bagai seni cahaya yang membuat angkasa terang.

Vados nya, anak perempuan nya.. dia bertaruh jika dia melakukan kesalahan fatal, maka dia bersedia di lenyapkan permanen.

Itu sudah membuktikan, Hit adalah seseorang yang berarti bagi Vados. Bagaimana bisa seorang mortal biasa, mampu mengambil hati sang Angel?

Apa yang Hit miliki?

Apa yang istimewa dari Hit?

Hit tidak punya apapun, tapi Vados mencintai dia lebih dari derajatnya.

_"Sepertinya, aku sudah membuat keputusan"_

Daishinkan agak bergumam.

Iya, sebuah keputusan..

Daishinkan memutuskan untuk menemui Zeno, dia punya suatu saran.

..

"Hehehehe! Dimana ya?"

_Future_ Zeno Mencari Zeno yang bersembunyi. Mereka main petak umat.

Dan Daishinkan langsung muncul.

"Zeno-sama" Daishinkan menunduk hormat.

"Ah? Ada apa?" Tanya Future Zeno.

Si Pendeta tersenyum. "Zeno-sama, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Oh, apa itu apa itu?" Tanya Zeno yang asli, langsung muncul di balik tiang istana.

"Ah! Kena kau! Sekarang kau yang jaga!" kata Future Zeno.

"Yaaahh aku jaga lagi deh"

Daishinkan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Zeno-sama, aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Hit-san"

"Apa itu?"

Daishinkan agak berdehem. "Aku telah memikirkan sesuatu, cukup lama. semenjak anakku, Vados, telah mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Hit-san. aku sangat ingin kepastian. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.. "

Sepertinya sang Pendeta Agung mempunyai rencana.

**To be continued**


	20. Chapter 20

_*Planet Champa*_

"nyaaammm armnnymm nyam!"

Champa makan banyak, tidak peduli itu makanan diet atau bukan, yang penting perutnya terisi.

"Hit! Kau mau minum kopi? Tanya Vados dari dapur.

"Buatkan saja" jawab Hit, matanya masih membaca selebaran tehnik bela diri.

Nah, Champa mendadak canggung.

TadI pagi dia melihat pasangan itu tidur bersama dan berpelukan. Champa membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh, pasti Hit semalam melakukan sesuatu pada Vados, pasti Mereka melakukan ga- aaahh sudahlah! Pokoknya itulah!

Semenjak Hit tinggal di planetnya, Vados memberi perhatian lebih.

Champa sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau mereka saling mencintai, tapi letak masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah Vados.

Vados mendadak seperti jadi 'Budak Cinta'nya Hit usai turnamen. dan derajat dia sebagai Angel seperti nampak hilang pelan-pelan. Champa memang bodoh dan pemalas, tapi dia melihat fakta. Vados dan Hit adalah dua makhluk kontras yang memaksakan cinta mereka.

Bola tongkat milik Vados menyala kedip menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Oy Vados! Ada panggilan masuk!" teriak Champa.

"Champa-sama! Bisa tolong kau yang terima dulu panggilan nya?" kata Vados, masih di dalam dapur.

"Heehhh baiklah" Champa mengiyakan.

Dan muncul lah Daishinkan yang menghubungi nya.

**"DAISHINKAN-SAMAAAA!?"**

_Hah!?_

Champa berteriak histeris, buru-buru dia menunduk hormat dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar hebat.

Hit terkejut dengan hadirnya Daishinkan.

Sang Pendeta Agung itu memberinya tatapan yang tak bisa ia tebak. Dia nampak tersenyum, namun sulit di artikan maksud tersebut.

"Daishinkan..." Hit bergumam panik.

"Ayah?"

Vados tak menyangka Ayahnya tiba-tiba menghubungi nya langsung kesini.

"..."

"Selamat pagi, senang kalian beraktivitas dengan baik" sapa Sang Pendeta.

"I-IYA DAISHINKAN-SAMA!" teriak Champa. Ohh sial, sekarang tubuh gendutnya pelan-pelan akan langsing saking ketakutan.

"Ada apa menghubungiku?" Tanya Vados.

"Vados, aku tidak memanggilmu ke istana Zeno-sama, aku ingin kita berbicara disini, terutama pada Hit-san" ucap si Pendeta.

Hit diam, dia mencobanya membaca isi pikirkan si Pendeta. baru kali ini Daishinkan mau berbicara langsung padanya.

"..."

Suasana ruang sangat tegang, Hit masih menunggu si Daishinkan yang berbicara.

"Hit-san, ini kedua kali nya aku melihatmu sejak terakhir saat Turnamen. Pertarunganmu melawan Jiren sangat mengesankan bagi Zeno-sama" ucapnya, tersenyum.

Hit masih was-was.

Sesopan apapun si Pendeta, dia yakin pasti akan membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan dirinya dengan Vados.

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan Hit?" Tanya Vados, langkahnya berjalan menghampiri Hit.

"Vados, jangan khawatir, aku tidak marah pada Hit-san. Sama sekali tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi ini penting, demi kelanjutan hidup Hit-san kedepannya"

_Apa?_

_Demi kelanjutan Hidup?_

Hit jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa maksud si Pendeta itu, apa Daishinkan ingin membunuhnya disini? Sekarang juga?

Vados heran, ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung "Demi kelanjutan Hidup Hit?"

Daishinkan mengangguk pelan. "Iya, benar"

"Kupikir aku juga sama, ini waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara" ucap Hit.

Daishinkan dan Hit saling memandang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Hit-san. Aku berbicara atas izin Zeno-sama. aku sudah tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan sejak awal saling menyayangi sampai detik ini.. tapi..."

Dia menyipitkan mata, aura sifat yang mulai berbeda.

"Saat di istana, Vados membuat kesepakatan, jika dia melakukan lebih dari apa yang di perbuat, dia bersedia di lenyapkan secara permanen..-"

"Aku juga, kalau kau melenyapkan nya, aku pun demikian, itu adalah kesepakatanku" ucap Hit, menyanggah.

"Apaaaaa!?" Champa makin syok.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Daishinkan.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula aku tak memandangmu sebagai Pendeta Agung. Kau cuma Ayahnya Vados" tambah Hit lagi.

Champa merasa kesal, Apapun yang Hit katakan, itu akan mengancam posisi dirinya sebagai Hakaishin. "HIT! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA DAISHINKAN-SAMA!? Itu tidak sopan tahu!"

"Champa-sama, aku dan Hit-san sedang berbicara, jangan memotong" Peringat si Pendeta.

"AH!? MA-MAAFKAN AKU DAISHINKAN-SAMA!"

"Hit..."

Vados selalu tahu, Hit adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli dengan omongan dinginnya.

Apa yang dia katakan, itulah yang dia katakan.

Daishinkan tersenyum tipis. "Hit-san, anda benar-benar hebat sekali"

Hit mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia berusaha menguatkan diri. Ini semua demi Vados.

Dia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk membela yang terkasih.

"Aku memang hanya Ayahnya. Dan seorang Ayah berhak mengetahui apa yang di lakukan anaknya. Benar kan, Hit-san?"

Jawaban Daishinkan sukses mengunci mulut Hit untuk balas berbicara.

"cih" Hit mendengus kesal. Kenapa setiap angel mempunyai jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas sebuah kalimat.

"Hit-san, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus pikirkan, siapa wanita yang menjadi pendampingmu. Seorang Mortal biasa sepertimu bahkan mampu menarik hati seorang angel. Aku yakin, Vados sepertinya bisa menilai bagaimana sifat dirimu"

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Kau ingin aku dan Vados putus? Itu tidak akan ada pernah terjadi!" kata Hit, agak emosi.

"HIT!?" Champa makin ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau kau dan anakku tidak akan putus?" Tanya Daishinkan.

"Aku sudah buktikan, kau lihat kan? Aku mulai tinggal di planet ini karena Vados. Aku mulai khawatir sejak kau memanggilnya ke istana si dua bocah itu dan mengatakannya pada semua Angel bahwa aku dan Vados sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Seharusnya kau menjaga privasi anak perempuanmu" jawab Hit, agak menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya dan memberi tatap menantang ke Sang Pendeta Semesta.

Kali ini Hit, mulai tidak takut. Daishinkan baginya bukan apa-apa.

"Whis juga sudah tahu, tapi dia membela kakaknya"

"Hit" Vados menepuk bahu si Assasin, memberinya raut seolah mengatakan untuk berhenti bicara.

Daishinkan bukan Angel yang di permainkan.

Ekspresi sang Pendeta kini mulai menunjukkan rasa datar, tidak tersenyum.

"Hm, aku kesini tidak mengganggumu Hit-san, tapi nampaknya hari ini kau dalam mood yang sedang tidak baik"

"Memang benar, bahkan sampai kau ada disini" ucap Hit.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku memberi satu pilihan, kau harus menerima"

Eh?

Sudut bibir sang Pendeta menukik ke atas membentuk senyuman lagi. Dia mengacungkan satu telunjuk kanannya ke hadapan Hit.

"Legendary Assasin Hit-san, dari Alam Semesta 6. Apa kau bersedia bertarung melawanku?"

**HAAAAAHHHH!?**

**"APAAAAAAAAAAA!?"**

Hit dan Vados terkejut, sementara Champa berteriak panik.

Bertarung?

Dengan Pendeta Agung?

Yang katanya merupakan salah satu dari 5 petarung terkuat sejagat semesta?

Dan.. Dia

Bersedia melawan Hit?

Seorang Mortal biasa dengan level kekuatan yang sangat terbatas.

"Mustahil..." kini giliran Hit yang mulai gemetar

"Kesepakatan nya, Kalau kau menang, kau boleh bersama anakku. Tapi kalau kau kalah, Zeno-sama yang akan melenyapkanmu secara permanen" kata Daishinkan.

Vados semakin terkejut. "Ayah! Tunggu!"

"Pertarungan akan di mulai di arena eksibisi milik Zeno-sama"

"Ta-tapi...!?"

"Ini adalah keputusanku, Zeno-sama juga sudah tahu. Jadi dia menunggu pertarungan yang ku buat khusus untuk Hit-san. Mau kau menjawab Ya atau tidak, artinya kau bersedia menerima kesepakatanku. dan waktu mu hanya satu minggu untuk siap"

Hit merasa dalam situasi yang buruk sekarang.

**To be continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Ini adalah keputusanku, Zeno-sama juga sudah tahu. Jadi dia menunggu pertarungan yang ku buat khusus untuk Hit-san. Mau kau menjawab Ya atau tidak, artinya kau bersedia menerima kesepakatanku. Dan waktu mu.._

_Hanya satu minggu untuk siap"_

_Hit dalam situasi yang buruk sekarang._

.

.

.

Hit tidak bisa berhenti berpikir.

Dia cemas, dia tidak punya level kekuatan tertinggi untuk mengalahkan Angel seperti Daishinkan.

Dia duduk bersila di atas rumput tipis, agak jauh dari halaman rumah Champa, dan menyendiri.

Konyol sekali, Daishinkan yang tidak ia tahu tipe kekuatannya, membuat Hit ingin menyerang dirinya sendiri. dia yakin si Pendeta pendek itu hanya bercanda, tapi yang dia katakan kemarin, dia seperti serius.

Apa Daishinkan sedang mengerjai nya?

Bodoh jika Angel itu mengerjainya sekarang. Jika itu benar, Hit takkan ragu untuk berniat membunuhnya.

Meski ia tahu, Hit takkan mampu melakukannya secara praktek.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di dalam rumah Champa.._

"Apa!? Ayah ingin Hit-san bertarung melawannya!?" Whis terkejut.

Vados mengangguk cepat. "Iya Whis, untuk kali ini aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membujuk ayah"

Vados dan Whis saling berkomunukasi di tongkat masing-masing. Whis sendiri tak habis pikir, bahkan untuk orang seperti Goku saja tidak sampai menantang si Pendeta tersebut.

"Entahlah kak, jika Ayah sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dia akan segera memulainya" ucap Whis.

"Hit tidak punya level seperti itu, dia memang kuat, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menandingi Angel" tambah Vados.

"DAN BODOHNYA! TADI HIT SEPERTI MENANTANG PENDETA AGUNG! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat sekaraaanggg!" teriak Champa, memegangi kepalanya.

"APA!? HIT AKAN BERTARUNG DENGAN DAISHINKAN!?" Tanya Goku, tiba tiba muncul di dalam komunikasi.

Whis menghela nafas. "Goku-san, tenang lah"

"Itu tidak adil! Aku juga ingin bertarung dengan Daishinkan-sama! Hit curang sekali!" Goku mengeluh kecewa.

"Goku-san, ini adalah masalahnya Hit-san. Dia sedang dalam situasi yang buruk sekarang" kata Whis.

Goku berkedip heran, menampakkan ekspresi polosnya yang khas. "Eh? Apa Hit belum berbicara dengan Daishinkan-sama?"

"Tadi sudah, sekarang Hit sedang di luar" jawab Vados.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia?"

Vados melirik ke luar jendela, nampaknya Hit masih syok dengan kesepakatan tadi. Dia menghela nafas ringan.

"haahh... kupikir tidak baik, nanti aku bicara dengannya"

"Kak, kalau begitu aku pikirkan untuk bisa membujuk Ayah, setidaknya kabari aku sebelum waktunya pertarungan" kata Whis.

"Tunggu dulu, mana si Beerus?" Tanya Champa.

"Oh? Dia sedang menemani Bulma-san berbelanja" kata Whis.

Atau tepatnya, menemani = di paksa.

"HAH!? DIA PERGI BELANJA! Ha! aku ingin tertawa sekarang!" wow, Champa tak sabar ingin segera meledek kembarannya.

"Kak, aku tahu kau sedang cemas. Tapi pastikan Hit-san baik-baik saja. dia butuh persiapan mental untuk berhadapan dengan Ayah" tambah Whis.

"Vados-san! Kau jangan khawatir, aku bisa berbicara dengan Zen-chan dan Daishinkan-sama. Aku yakin mereka akan mempertimbangkan nya lagi!" ucap Goku.

Vados tersenyum, dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai Adik dan teman dari semesta kembarannya untuk saling membantu.

"Soalnya, aku tak menjamin Hit-san menang untuk pertarungan itu. Aku yakin Ayah punya alasan lain mengapa dia memberinya tantangan itu" tambah Whis.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah merespon panggilanku. Nanti ku kabari lagi"

Dan komunikasi pun berakhir.

"Vados, kau yakin si Goku itu akan membujuk Daishinkan-sama?" Tanya Champa.

"Ayahku sangat sulit di tebak isi pikirannya, Champa-sama. dia bisa memutuskan, atau membatalkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi" jawab Vados.

Champa berkedip ragu, tapi sepertinya dia agak paham.

"Begitu ya...?"

"Untuk Hit sendiri, dia butuh waktu. dia tidak akan mampu menandingi ayahku"

Vados mulai khawatir, Hit memang sering berlatih, tetapi ukuran kekuatannya tak bisa di sandingkan dengan kekuatan Angel.

Karena mortal adalah makhluk tidak sempurna.

.

.

.

Selama berjam-jam, Hit duduk menyendiri.

Dia memejamkan matanya, seperti nampak bermeditasi, tapi sesungguhnya dia sedang dalam batin yang tergejolak.

Dia telah hidup 1000 tahun lamanya. berbagai waktu, berbagai masa yang telah ia lalui, berbagai macam pembunuhan yang telah ia lakukan, berbagai bayaran mahal yang ia terima, hingga detik ini...

Detik dimana Seorang Pendeta Agung datang dan memberinya tantangan...

Hit berpikir, mungkin ini adalah saatnya. Saat terakhir dimana dia bisa saling bertarung melawan petinggi semesta.

"Hit?"

Vados memanggil, tapi Hit tidak menoleh. Itu bukan kebiasaan, Vados tahu sekali sifat si Assasin.

"Hit, kau-.."

"Bagaimanapun, aku harus menghadapinya kan?" sanggah Hit.

Vados terdiam.

"Aku memang merasa selalu kuat, tapi saat pertarungan berlangsung, aku mungkin akan mati di tangan Daishinkan"

Hit tersenyum pahit. Bertarung melawan angel adalah tantangan di luar nalar.

"Hit, kau butuh istirahat" kata Vados.

Hit mendengus acuh "Aku tidak butuh istirahat, yang ku butuhkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan Ayahmu"

"Whis dan Goku-san akan membantumu, mereka akan membujuk Ayah dan Zeno-sama untuk membatalkan pertarungan nya" jelas Vados.

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut campur urusanku"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa nasihat orang, bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu?" Tanya Vados, sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain menambah beban urusanku, bukankah aku juga pernah bilang padamu?" balas Hit.

"Hit..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua saling jeda.

Hit langsung berdiri, dia tetap diam. Vados mulai sulit menebak tingkah Hit yang saat ini terlihat lebih dingin.

"Kita bertarung, Vados"

"Apa?"

"Kali ini aku akan serius" Hit berbalik dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah Vados.

"Aku ingin kita bertarung, sampai aku tak mampu berdiri lagi" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku hanya melatihmu"

"Ini permintaan ku, aku tidak ingin kalah dari tantangan ayahmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus melatih kekuatanku dengan niat"

Vados hening, dia bisa merasakan hawa keinginan bertarung yang tumbuh dari Hit.

Apa kau yakin?

Hit melompat jauh ke belakang dan menapak dengan jarak 7 meter dari hadapan Vados.

"Jika aku kalah dan di lenyapkan permanen, apa kau bersedia menerima kenyataan itu, Vados?!" Tanya Hit.

!?

"..."

"..."

"..."

Pertanyaan yang sangat merapuhkan hati.

Kalau sudah mencintai seseorang, sulit baginya untuk merelakan yang akan pergi.

_Tapi.._

_Tapi..._

Vados menggenggam batang tongkatnya semakin erat. Dia mengetukkan ujungnya ke atas tanah dan membuat cahaya berbentuk jaring langsung merangkup seisi planet Champa.

"Ahh?"

Hit melihat sekeliling, sekarang semuanya terkurung.

"HAH!? Apa yang terjadi!?" seru Champa dari dalam rumah.

"Vados... Kau... "

"Hit-san, aku bersedia melayanimu untuk bertarung" jawab Vados.

Nada suaranya terdengar tegas, tapi Hit tersenyum.

Ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

***Wooozshh!***

Sang Assasin mengeluarkan Energi paling tertinggi, menciptakan retakan tanah yang sangat besar di Planet Champa, Lawannya adalah Angel Semesta 6, Vados. Dia siap bertarung mati-matian.

"Baiklah" Vados memutar tongkat nya, mengambil posisi bertarung.

_"Kali ini, kita adalah musuh, Hit"_

**To be continued**


	22. Chapter 22

_*Planet Champa*_

.

.

.

Mereka bertarung hampir 4 jam

Planet ini bergetar, bergemuruh ke berbagai tempat, Rumah sang Hakaishin pun sampai bergetar.

Champa melihat pertarungan mereka,

Hit vs Vados.

Meski sudah jelas Vados adalah pemenangnya, tapi Hit nampaknya tidak mau kalah. Setidaknya, Hit ingin membuat Vados sampai bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

**Wwuuuussshhh~!**

Mereka meluncur, dan saling menghantam di udara.

Time Skip Milik Hit sangat tidak berguna untuk mengelabui Vados, seringkali di patahkan, tapi Hit belum menyerah.

"Woaah.. Baru kali ini aku melihat Hit memaksakan tenaganya" gumam Champa.

"Ughh!?" Hit nyaris terhempas. "hahhh.. hhhah... aku tidak akan menyerah.."

"Hit, ingat, aku adalah lawanmu, mau tak mau Kau harus mampu mengalahkanku" kata Vados.

Angel itu tidak terluka sama sekali, Hit nyaris kehabisan nafas karena terlalu lelah.

Kekuatan saat ini sudah terbatas.

**Wuushhhhhhh!?**

Vados tiba-tiba meluncur ke arah nya dia. Hit menyilangkan kedua lengan nya, menjadikan tameng untuk menangkis.

Tapi Vados terlalu kuat, dia berhasil menghempas si Assasin sampai mendarat ke tanah.

***BRUAAAKKHHH!**

"Eh?" Champa heran, sepertinya Hit mulai lemas.

"ugghhhhhhh hgghh..." Hit meringis.

Dia bertarung hampir 4 jam, sekarang tubuhnya penuh luka lecet dan memar. Tapi...

_Tapi dia... belum menyerah._

Vados mendarat ke tanah dan berjalan menghampiri sang Assasin yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hit, aku hanya mengerahkan 2% kekuatan ku lho" kata Vados.

Hit mendengus. "Hmph, 2% katamu? Ghhhh.. 2% yang kau gunakan hanya untuk melatihku, bukan bertarung dengan serius"

"Sudah ku bilang padamu, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh"

Hit berusaha bangun, Vados yang ada di hadapannya, adalah lawannya. Mereka saling menjaga jarak.

"Kau masih kuat?" Tanya Vados.

Kedua kakinya masih gemetar, tapi Hit berusaha untuk berdiri "Sial .. Aku kehabisan energi, ta-tapi.. aku akan menembus batasku" gumam Hit.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -!"**

Si Assasin menunjukkan tanda kekuatan penuh. Tidak peduli sampai tenaga nya terkuras, rusak, atau beresiko, dia juga ingin menjadi kuat.

Karena Assasin tahu, dia melakukan ini demi seorang Angel.

"Heh" Champa menyeringai. "Tidak salah aku memilihmu jadi kartu As"

Vados hanya menatap saja, Hit terlalu memaksakan diri. Lagipula full power seperti itu takkan berguna baginya.

Hit mulai bersiap, dia meluncur lagi ke arah si Angel dan mulai menyerang.

Vados langsung menghindar, dia biarkan Hit terus mengejarnya. Sementara Champa masih menonton pertarungan mereka. Untung saja Hit tidak melawan dirinya, kalau saja dia memaksa, Champa bisa meng-Hakai nya sekaligus dengan satu ketuk.

Tapi sepertinya, Hit terlihat kejam jika saja Vados mengizinkan dia untuk 'Membunuh'.

"Jangan terus menangkis Serangan ku! Vadooos!" Hit berteriak.

Vados tak menyahut. Dia tetap menghindar. Mereka terbang hampir mendekati batas jaring yang menutupi Planet ini.

Kekuatan Hit semakin menipis.

"Apa!?"

Ini kesempatan. Vados mengambil celah tersebut untk menyerang Sang Assasin.

"HAAH!?"

Tinjunya mendarat ke perut sang Assasin, sangat Keras, lebih keras hingga membuatnya memuntahkan tetesan darah dari mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!?

Hit jatuh lagi ke tanah, menghempas cepat sampai membuat tanah Planet retak parah, bahkan Champa sampai harus menghindar.

Pertarungan berakhir...

Jaring yang menutup Planet perlahan menghilang.

"Oy Vados! Kau membunuh Hit!?" teriak Champa.

"Tidak" ucap Vados.

Dia mendarat ke bawah dan melihat Hit sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sekujur pakaiannya robek sebagian dan pasang bola matanya yang putih semua menandakan sang Assasin sudah tak berdaya untuk bangkit lagi.

Vados menghela nafas berat, Hit menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat. Dia berjalan menghampiri si Assasin dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hit" Vados bergumam pelan. "Sudahlah, jangan paksakan dirimu"

.

.

"Apa Daishinkan-sama bersungguh-sungguh menantang si Hit? Maksudku, aku jadi ragu" kata Champa.

Kini mereka berada di dalam kamar. Hit sudah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah di sembuhkan Vados, namun dia belum sadarkan diri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Champa-sama. Sepertinya Hit hanya melakukan ini demi aku" jawab Vados.

"Vados, kau sendiri yang mencintai dia duluan"

Tapi ucapan Champa sebenarnya sedikit benar...

Vados tersenyum sipu "Karena aku tahu, Hit membutuhkan orang yang bersedia menjadi teman pendampingnya"

"Eh?" Champa nampak berkedip heran.

"Tunggu dulu, Jangan-jangan kau..."

Champa berusaha menebak, perlahan ia memahami.

"Vados, mustahil! Kau dan Hit itu berbeda! Kalian tidak bisa menikah!" kata Champa.

"Eh? Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menikah?" tanya Vados.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Nanti kalau kau dengan Hit, aku pasti tidak di perhatikan!" keluh si Hakaishin.

"hahahaha! Champa-sama cemburu yaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Enak saja! Ngapain aku cemburu!? Kau ini kan Angel ku tahu!"

Entah kenapa, Champa selalu emosi setiap kali Vados meledeknya.

"Lalu apa ini akan berpengaruh dengan posisi ku sebagai Hakaishin?" Tanya Champa lagi.

"Tidak, ini hanya masalah Hit saja. Champa-sama tetap menjadi Hakaishin"

"Haaaahhhh... Syukurlah, untung aku masih aman"

"Hit masih lemas, ku pikir dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu 3 hari" ucap Vados.

"APA!? 3 HARI? Apa separah itu bertarung dengan Angel sepertimu!?" Champa sangat syok.

"Tidak, Champa-sama. Aku tidak mengerahkan kekuatanku sama sekali. Tapi Hit berusaha mengalahkanku demi melewati batas kekuatannya. Dan sayang nya, Hit seperti merusak fisiknya sendiri" jelas Vados.

"Aaah!? Ga-gawat! Hit ini adalah kartu as semesta kita! Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan. dia selagi nanti ada turnamen! Gawat gawat!"

"Champa-sama, anda tidak usah panik. Hit akan baik-baik saja"

"nnghh ..."

Hit sedikit terbangun, gerak jari tangannya seperti gemetar untuk berusaha rileks.

Ya, untuk 3 hari saja.

Tidak hanya memulihkan fisik, tetapi juga mental.

Rasanya Hit masih syok dengan tantangan tersebut sehingga memaksa nya untuk bertindak ceroboh. Seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

Bagaimana mungkin Vados bisa menerima jika saja Hit akan di lenyapkan begitu saja?

Apa dia bersedia menerima kenyataan itu?

Mereka sudah sering bersama. ada banyak cerita yang mereka lakukan untuk mengisi lingkaran cinta antara mortal dan angel. Mereka sudah berhubungan, dan..

Sebenarnya...

Jika saja Vados terlahir sebagai Mortal, dia ingin menjadi pendamping hidup si Assasin.

Vados selalu ingin memiliki sedikit harapan, jika saja Hit peka...

"Hit"

Vados berbisik kecil, jari-jari nya lembut membelai pipi si Assasin.

"Jika waktu menjawab segalanya, kuharap, aku akan menjadi istrimu..." ucapnya.

**To be continued**


	23. Chapter 23

_3 hari berlalu..._

Tapi Hit belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Vados masih setia menemani, selama 3 hari tersebut, sesekali Hit sempat merintih kesakitan, terlihat dari raut wajahnya, namun perlahan tenang kembali.

Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Hit bukan tipe orang yang sering bertarung. Hit hanya seorang yang pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang.

Dia sendiri selalu bercerita, Hit tidak peduli siapapun yang ia bunuh, Asalkan dia mendapatkan bayaran tinggi sesuai target. Namanya sudah melegenda, dia paling di takuti kalangan orang tertentu yang kelak akan menjadi target pembunuhan berikutnya.

Tapi...

Vados memandang Hit dari sisi yang berbeda.

Vados tahu, orang seperti Hit sangat unik. Perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk mencintai si Assasin itu adalah, karena ia tahu, Hit butuh teman.

Teman yang kelak akan selalu menjadi teman curhatnya dan pendamping hidup.

Itu yang Hit butuhkan.

Terlalu lama memandanginya, Dia memberinya kecupan kecil ke bibir Assasin dan beranjak meninggalkannya dari kamar...

"Vados.."

"Hit?"

"...".

Sepertinya dia sudah terbangun.

"Hit? Kau masih kesakitan?" Tanya Vados.

"..."

Dia membuka iris merahnya, pandangan nya masih buram dan sebagian sendi tubuhnya terasa nyeri, tapi tidak seburuk kemarin.

"A-apa aku sudah mati?" gumam dia.

Vados tertawa kecil. "Tidak, kau ada didalam kamar"

"ngghh..."

"Kau belum pulih, sebaiknya tidur lagi"

Pertarungannya melawan Vados sangat menguras tenaga. Jika melawan angel nya saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan Daishinkan?

"Berapa hari aku tidur?" Tanya Hit.

"Itu tidak penting, kau harus tidur la-"

***Grepp!?***

Hit menggenggam tangan si Angel, membuat Vados menatap heran.

"A-aku... sangat takut..."

Apa?

Hit takut?

Apa yang membuatnya ketakutan?

"Kalau... aku... a-aku... kalah, kuharap kau ikhlas..." ucapnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau pasti masih mengantuk" kata Vados.

"Aku lemah" rintihnya. "Aku jadi tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Daishinkan..."

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin?"

"Aku... terbatas..."

Belum pernah Vados melihat Hit pasrah seperti ini.

Tapi Hit terlihat ketakutan, dia seperti habis mengalami mimpi buruk selama 3 hari.

Dan bayang-bayang sang Pendeta Agung selalu menghantui dirinya.

"nggghh... ughh... a-aku... tidak punya... Kekuatan lagi... aku benar-benar lemah.."

"Kau kuat" Vados berusaha meyakinkan, menatapnya sedih. "Kau belum mencoba, setidaknya, kau harus membangkitkan semangatmu. Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"..."

"Aku tahu, Ayahku memang sangat kuat. Lebih daripada yang kau tidak tahu. Dan mungkin kau takkan bisa mengalahkan dia, tapi..."

Vados tersenyum tipis "Aku percaya padamu Hit"

"B-bagaimana.. kau bisa yakin?" Tanya Hit.

"Cinta itu adalah kekuatan, aku adalah kekuatanmu. jadi aku selalu tahu, kau akan mengusahakan segala cara Yang terbaik untuk yang kau cintai" ucapnya lagi.

Cinta bukan soal romansa

Ini soal kepercayaan hati, kekuatan tumbuh karena adanya semangat untuk melindungi seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu... apa yang harus ku lakukan nanti"

Hit belum pernah melihat Vados sedih seperti ini. Biasanya dia jahil.

Tapi kali ini berbeda...

"Vados..."

"Jika kau memang sudah tidak mampu..." Vados menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, sulit untuk mengatakan ini.

"Aku... aku akan berusaha untuk tabah. sulit menerima sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan. setidaknya... Kau harus bisa Hit, ingat.. kita hidup karena kita berpasangan.."

"..." Hit terdiam.

"Jadikan aku sebagai motivasimu"

_Benar._

_Itu benar..._

Selama ini si Assasin hanya memikirkan rasa cemas dan egois. Dia jadi bertanya, apa tujuan hidupnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lenyap untuk kedua kalinya"

"..."

Hit merintih sedih, dia merasakan satu tetes air mata keluar dari sudut iris merah nya.

"Itulah alasan, kenapa aku sangat takut" ucap Hit, agak gemetar.

"Takut adalah perasaan alami"

Keduanya saling memberi kecupan lembut.

"Bisa kau lakukan ini semua, untukku saja, Hit?" Tanya Vados.

Jika Vados adalah motivasi nya, maka Hit bersedia melakukan apa saja. Rasa itu muncul, Hit membutuhkan semangat yang mendorongnya untuk bangkit.

"..akan ku lakukan yang ku bisa..."

Vados tersenyum "Itu sudah cukup bagiku"

Hit melepas nafas ringan.

Dia akan berusaha..

.

.

_*Sementara itu, di lain tempat*_

"Aku tak menyangka! Daishinkan-sama dan Hit-san akan bertarung!?" Tanya Shin.

Shin membawa Whis dan Goku pergi ke Istana Zeno-sama. Mereka masih melakukan perjalanan dari alam semesta 7 menuju kesana.

"Hit sangat beruntung ya, aku sendiri bahkan tidak sampai bertarung dengan Pendeta Agung" kata Goku, tertawa polos

"Kalau kau bertarung dengan Daishinkan-sama, aku tak menjamin alam semesta akan selamat!" kata Shin.

"Kakakku sedang melindungi Hit-san, jadi ku harap kita bisa mempertimbangkan tantangan dari ayahku" tambah Whis.

Akhirnya, mereka mendarat di halaman istana.

"Kita sudah sampai"

"Yosh! Ayo waktunya berbicara!"

.

.

"Zeno-sama, sepertinya kita ada tamu" kata Daishinkan.

"Sungguh? Siapa tamu nya?" Tanya Zeno.

Dan muncul lah Goku.

"Zen-Chan!"

"WAAH! GOKU!"

Dua Zeno menyambut si Saiyan dengan gembira. Bermain mengitari Goku dan balas memeluknya. Sementara Shin langsung bersujud hormat.

"Zeno-sama! Sangat senang b-bisa b-bbe-bertemu dengan anda lagi" kata Shin, mendadak gugup dan takut.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya!" kata Future Zeno.

"iya iya! Sejak terakhir Turnamen!"

"Hehehehe! Aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan Zen-Chan!"

"Apa itu? Goku?" Tanya Zeno.

Whis melangkah kedepan, menghadap Daishinkan dan Zeno.

"Kami kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ucapnya. "Ini mengenai Hit-san dan kakak"

Dan aula langsung hening.

Sementara Shin masih menunduk ketakutan, Whis mulai berucap lagi.

"Ayah, apa benar jika Ayah memberi tantangan pada Hit-san?" Tanya Whis.

Daishinkan tersenyum.

"Iya, Kurasa Vados memberi tahu padamu ya?"

"Benar"

"Zen-Chan! Daishinkan-sama! Kami kesini karena kami ingin menolong Hit! Aku memohon keringanan untuk dia karena tidak mungkin Hit bisa bertarung melawan Daishinkan-sama yang terkuat" kata Goku.

"Hit perlu berlatih lagi, dia pasti belum siap menerima tantangan itu, jadi sebaiknya, kalian harus membatalkannya saja"

"Huhhh?" Dua Zeno saling menatap heran.

"Tapi Goku, justru aku mengizinkan Daishinkan untuk bertarung dengan Hit!" kata Future Zeno.

Zeno mengangguk cepat "Iya iya! Pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang seru!"

"Aaaahh?"

Wah, sepertinya Daishinkan sangat pandai merangkai kalimat agar Zeno bisa menyetujui pertarungan di luar nalar ini.

"Hit-san bukan tipe petarung Aktif" Whis menambahkan. "Hit-san hanya akan bertarung kalau disuruh. Sisanya, dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai Assasin. Jadi, Hit-san mempunyai keterbatasan kekuatan untuk menghadapi Angel"

"Iya! Lebih baik, biarkan Hit bersama Vados-san! Siapa tahu, Daishinkan-sama bisa jadi calon mertua nya, hehehehe" kata Goku.

"Pssh! Goku-san!" tegur Shin.

Sungguh, Goku tidak punya manner yang baik, bahkan usai turnamen hingga sekarang.

Daishinkan tertawa, dia bisa memahami sifat polos seperti Goku.

"Jangan khawatir Goku-san, ini akan jadi pertarungan yang menarik" kata dia.

Goku berkedip heran. "Apa?"

Daishinkan nampak seperti tenang sejenak, raut muka yang sulit di tebak ekspresinya.

"Karena ini adalah penentu nasib Hit-san"

"Apa?" Goku dan Shin sampai bingung.

"Kalian akan melihatnya sendiri. Jadi, jangan ragu untuk datang ke arena eksibisi Zeno-sama"

"Tunggu dulu! Daishinkan-sama! kau bisa mengubah keputusanmu kan?" sanggah Goku lagi.

"Karena itu lah, aku tak sabar ingin melihat Hit beraksi lagi!" jawab Zeno.

"Zen-Chan! Aku mohon ya batalkan pertarungan Hit dengan Daishinkan-sama, kalau begitu sebagai janjinya, aku akan bermain dengan kalian deh!" Goku memohon.

Whis berucap lagi. "Ayah, sebaiknya di pikirkan lagi, aku hanya tak ingin Kakak merasa tertekan"

Daishinkan diam, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kakak juga pasti tahu, Hit-san menghargai dia sebagai Angel, dia tidak pernah menganggu pekerjaan Champa-sama dan kakak. Jadi aku minta ayah segera batalkan pertarungan ini" jelas Whis.

"Whis" panggil sang Pendeta, memberinya tatapan halus. "Kau sangat perhatian dengan kakakmu. Bahkan sampai harus datang kesini"

"..."

"Tapi ini atas dasar keputusanku dan izin dari Zeno-sama, mau tak mau Hit-san harus menerima ini"

Ya, sekali di putuskan, maka Daishinkan yang memegang itu semua.

"Jadi, kalian tidak bisa membatalkan pertarungan itu ya?" Tanya Goku.

"Iya, Karena ini hanya di antara aku dan Hit-san saja. Ku harap kalian bisa ikut menerima keputusan ini"

Goku punya ide. "Kalau begitu, biar aku gantikan Hit-san untuk bertarung melawanmu, Daishinkan-sama!"

"Ugghh..! Goku-san!" Shin menegur lagi.

"Ku pikir bisa lain kali" Daishinkan tersenyum. "Sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa di lakukan Whis dan Goku, Daishinkan sudah mengantungi izin dari Zeno-sama untuk pertarungan di arena eksibisi.

Mereka tinggal menunggu 4 hari menuju pertarungan..

_**To be continued**_


	24. Chapter 24

Dia sudah berada di kamarnya sepanjang Hari, jadi Hit memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar dan duduk menyendiri, agak jauh dari halaman rumah Champa.

Dia masih tipe pria yang suka menyendiri.

Hit sudah hidup sangat lama. 1000 tahun lebih baginya menjalani kehidupan yang telah ia lalui dari masa ke masa...

"..."

Apa yang dia telah lalui seumur hidupnya?

Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk di bayar dan membunuh target.

Tapi... dia selalu sendiri.

"Hit" Vados memanggil.

Hit tidak menoleh, tapi dia tahu Vados memanggilnya.

"Kau bosan ya di kamar?" Tanya Vados.

"Yah" ucap Hit.

Vados langsung memeluk si _Assasin_ dari belakang.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, kau masih punya waktu untuk siap" ucap Vados, memberi senyuman lembut.

Ya.. Senyuman itu seperti motivasi bagi Hit, dia benar-benar mencintai Angel-nya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan pertarungan ku dengan ayahmu. Aku hanya... Memikirkan diriku sendiri" jawab Hit.

"Sungguh? Apa kau sedang evaluasi diri?"

Hit menggeleng pelan. "Tidak"

Vados agak memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"..."

Hit bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Vados mengerti, sepertinya Hit sangat membutuhkan bantuan untuk berbicara soal masa lalu.

"Hit" sahut Vados lagi. "Apa dulu.. kau pernah hidup bersama sebuah keluarga?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah"

"Sungguh?"

Hit menggeleng lagi.

"Ayah atau ibu?"

Hit diam, tak menjawab.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sendiri?"

Hit mengangguk pelan.

"Apa selama ini kau pernah punya pasangan?"

"Tidak" jawab Hit. "Aku ini pembunuh bayaran"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Yah, sampai saat kau mencintaiku usai turnamen" ucap Hit.

"Aku merasa seperti hidup, kau memperlakukan ku dari sisi yang berbeda.. Vados" kata Hit, pasang iris merahnya terlihat sendu. "Aku tidak menyangka, bahkan sampai detik ini kau tetap mencintaiku, apa kau punya alasan untuk itu?" Tanya Hit.

"Alasan ku hanya satu, kau spesial" gumam Vados.

Hit agak ragu. "Begitu kah?"

Vados tersenyum.

"Hei? Aku sudah sering bilang padamu kan? Aku yakin kau masih punya satu sisi berbeda yang membuatmu terlihat spesial"

"Yaah..."

Keduanya hening sejenak.

Seluruh alam semesta sudah tahu bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Ini memang kontroversial..

Tapi Hit tidak peduli.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi kasih mereka berdua...

"Tapi..., ada sesuatu yang sangat ku inginkan, sejak aku mencintaimu pertama kali usai turnamen" gumam Vados.

Hit agak sedikit menoleh ke belakang, membuat ekspresi rasa penasaran yang tinggi terhadap Angel yang sedang memeluknya.

"Apa itu?"

Vados langsung menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Hit, aku ingin bayi"

Seketika, Hit langsung syok.

**"APA!?"**

Wow, Hit tak menyangka, obrolan sendu ini berubah menjadi obrolan iseng dari Vados, terlebih raut wajah yang mendadak menjadi konyol. Bahkan Vados mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Aku mau kita 'bermain' di atas kasur lagi dan langsung membuat bayi"

"A-APA APAAN YANG KAU BILANG INI!?" Hit berteriak panik.

"Aku bosan pacaran terus, sebaiknya mari kita 'membuat' bersama" jawab Vados.

"Hei! Kau bercanda kan!?" Hit mulai kesal.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa mengandung bayi hasil benih cinta kita" tambahnya lagi, makin Jahil.

"Jangan bilang kau hamil!"

"Aku tidak Hamil, aku cuma minta kita membuat bayi sekarang"

"Vados!"

_Ugghhhhhhh_, Hit merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendadak basah Karena keringat dingin. Vados selalu membuat obrolan kecil menjadi terdengar begitu bodoh.

_Sangat bodoh!_

"Ayo Hit, kita ke kamar sekarang!" ajak Vados.

"A-aku tidak mau! Aku belum siap!" ucap Hit.

Tiba-tiba, Ada panggilan masuk, seseorang menghubungi tongkatnya Vados.

"Kakak" Whis memanggil.

"Whis?"

"Kak, tadi aku ke istana Zeno-sama" kata Whis.

"Sungguh? Kau membujuk ayah?"

Whis menggeleng pelan. "Maaf kak aku tidak berhasil, begitu juga dengan Goku-san. Zeno-sama dan Ayah sudah memutuskan pertarungan untuk Hit-san tetap di laksanakan"

"Eh?" Hit pun bingung.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kau sudah berbicara dengan mer-"

"WHIS!" Hit memanggil.

"Oh? Ada apa Hit-san?"

"Whis, kau tidak perlu membantuku kali ini. Aku akan siap begitu waktunya tiba" jawab Hit.

Whis menatap Hit.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku akan pulih" kata Hit, membuat dirinya berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

"Biarkan Daishinkan membuat keputusannya, yang akan kau lakukan nanti hanya menonton pertarungan saja"

"Oh?" Whis mulai memahami.

"hmmmm baiklah, semoga beruntung. aku yakin kau bisa, adik ipar" ucap Whis.

Nah, Hit juga tidak peduli kalau Whis iseng memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah Whis, terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku" kata Vados.

"Ya, aku akan datang ke eksibisi Arena"

Dan komunikasi pun berakhir.

"Haaaaahhhh..." Hit menghembus nafas gelisah.

"Aku percaya padamu, kau bisa bertarung dengan baik" kata Vados.

Hit jeda sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba"

"Kau mau makan? Kebetulan Stok di dapur sedang banyak, nanti keburu di makan Champa-sama lho" ucapnya, terkikik geli.

Hit tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin teh saja"

"Baiklah"

Hmmm.. sebenarnya tidak heran kalau Vados kau menuruti request nya setiap kali Hit membutuhkan sesuatu.

Dia hanya perlu siap...

"Tapi setelah minum teh... kita langsung ke kamar dan membuat bayi ya?" kata Vados, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan ekspresi jahil.

Muka Hit langsung merah semua.

Akan lebih baik kalau malam ini dia tidur di sofa daripada melayani Vados di atas ranjang.

_**To be continued**_


	25. Chapter 25

_3 hari menuju pertarungan..._

_._

_._

_._

Arena yang pernah di pakai saat eksibisi pertarungan semesta akan kembali di gunakan.

Kali ini, antara _Mortal vs angel_, akan menjadi menarik.

Zeno dan Daishinkan tidak mengundang siapapun, cukup mereka dan orang-orang terdekat saja yang akan menonton pertarungan tak logis ini.

"Aku tak sabar melihat pertarungan nanti segera di mulai!" seru Zeno.

_Future_ Zeno mengangguk cepat. "Iya iya iya! Jadi penasaran, apakah Hit akan semakin kuat setelah Turnamen waktu itu ya?"

"Tapi..."

Zeno berpikir sejenak.

Kalau soal Hit, Zeno tak tahu banyak. Hit juga tidak terlalu terkenal karena dia bukan tipe petarung aktif, _plus_ di bukan orang yang asal sembarang seperti Goku. Hit adalah orang yang suka menyendiri dan terlihat egois mementingkan sesuatu hanya untuk dirinya.

Hit memang sulit ditebak, sehingga membuat Zeno agak bingung.

"Hmmm... apa Hit bisa mengalahkan Daishinkan?" Tanya Zeno.

_Future_ Zeno berkedip heran. "Ahh iya juga ya"

"Waktu itu, dia juga kalah melawan Jiren"

"Hit-san pasti bisa" sambung Daishinkan, langsung datang ke arena. "Aku percaya Hit-san akan memberi pertarungan yang terbaik"

"Apa kau janji pertarungannya akan seru?" Tanya Zeno.

Daishinkan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir Zeno-sama, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Hit-san pasti sedang berlatih, aku yakin pertarungan ini akan sangat menarik untuk di simak" jelasnya.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh"

"Benar juga! Kalau begitu kita tak boleh melewatkan ini!" seru Future Zeno.

"Iya iya! Pasti asik!"

"hehehehehehe!"

Daishinkan masih tersenyum, namun tersirat dalam aura yang misterius.

Si Pendeta Agung sudah menebak, apa yang akan terjadi pada nasib si Legendary Assasin tersebut. Cukup menunggu waktu saja.

Waktu dimana garis hidupnya di tentukan...

Bagi Pendeta Agung, ini bukan sebuah turnamen besar yang seperti di nantikan dua Raja Zeno, hanya saja... ini berupa tantangan.

_Tunggu saja..._

_Hit..._

.

.

.

_3 hari lagi..._

Hit menghembus nafas ringan, dia mencoba fokus dan tetap rileks sebelum latihan. Hari ini, Vados berniat melatih Hit untuk menghindari serangan titik terlemah tubuh tanpa harus menggunakan Ki untuk merasakan kehadiran lawan.

Di atas meja, ada satu mangkuk besar Eskrim dengan berbagai lapisan rasa, di tambah ada 3 Ceri sebagai pelengkap hidangan penutup.

Ngomong-ngomong, Vados dan Champa membeli eskrim ini dari Bumi semesta 6. (atau tepatnya, Champa yang memalak toko eskrim), jadi mereka mendapat spesial bonus eskrim ukuran jumbo.

"WAHAHAHHA! Akhirnya!" Champa berteriak gembira, lidahnya tak berhenti menjilat sisi mulutnya dan siap menyantap.

"Selamat makan!"

Yap, mereka pun makan.

Tapi Hit hanya memandangi eskrim tersebut dengan Tatapan heran.

"Hit? Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Vados.

Hit nampak ragu, dia belum pernah makan enak sebelumnya. Apalagi eskrim seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah makan yang dingin-dingin" gumam Hit.

Vados tersenyum, berarti ini kesempatan pertama Hit mencoba memakan hidangan ringan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ini pengalaman pertamamu! ayo makan, Eskrimnya tidak langsung membekukan lidahmu kok" kata Vados.

"Aku tidak mau makan, kau saja yang habiskan" jawab Hit.

Vados langsung cemburut, membuat ekspresi antara kasihan dan sangat menyebalkan. "Hit, Aku dan Champa-sama mendapatkan eskrim besar ini untuk bertiga, kau juga harus mau"

Hmmph, kalau Vados sudah memaksa, Hit jadi tidak tega kalau menolak. matanya masih menatap eskrim itu dengan perasaan canggung.

Vados menyendok eskrim vanila, mengangkat nya pelan-pelan ke arah Hit.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu, Hit" ujar Vados.

"Mhhmmph?" Hit masih ragu.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, _aaaaaaa_~"

Hit menghembus nafas ringan, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Vados menyuapinya.

"Akhirnya! Bagaimana?" Vados tersenyum senang.

Dan sejurus kemudian, Hit merasakan sensasi dingin yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya seperti menggigil.

"Hmhmmhphphphph~~!"

Vados tertawa melihat reaksi Hit.

"Di-dingin! Kenapa eskrimnya dingin!?" Tanya Hit.

"Namanya juga Eskrim, tentu saja ini Krim yang di dinginkan ke dalam kulkas dengan suhu beku" jelas Vados.

"Berikan padaku!"

Hit menyabet sendok dari tangan Vados, dan dia...

_Dia memakan eskrimnya!_

Vados sampai berkedip heran. Hit mulai ketagihan.

Tapi dia tersenyum manis. Senang rasanya melihat si _Assasin_ merasa terhibur karena eskrim.

"Hit, kau mau makan bagian Cerinya?" Tanya Vados.

"Memangnya itu enak?" Hit bertanya balik.

"Sini, biar ku suapi"

Hit memakan Ceri tersebut dan merasakan sensasi rasa manis di lidahnya.

"Ternyata.. Ini enak juga" gumam Hit.

"Itu lah enaknya makanan bumi" jawab Vados.

"Aku tidak pernah makan mewah seperti ini, di berbagai planet yang sering ku kunjungi, tidak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki sajian enak seperti bumi" gumam Hit.

"Sungguh? Apa yang kau lakukan selama menjalani pekerjaanmu di planet lain?"

Hit jeda sejenak.

"Aku hanya Membunuh target dan di bayar, itu saja"

"Hit..." Vados menepuk pelan bahu si_ Assasin._

Mereka saling menatap, Vados seperti paham apa yang di maksud Hit. Tentang planet yang sering di kunjungi, penghuninya, kehidupan mereka dan pekerjaannya...

"Aku tahu, kau ingin menolong mereka, ya kan?" kata Vados.

Hit diam, dia langsung menoleh acuh dari hadapan Vados. "Hmph, aku tidak peduli"

Vados tersenyum. "Lain kali, kita akan berkeliling dan menolong mereka semua"

"..."

Dari dasar hati yang terdalam, sang _Assasin_ berharap, para penghuni masing-masing di seluruh planet semesta 6 ini bisa makan enak tanpa mengalami penderitaan lagi.

"Vados" Hit berucap. "Aku ingin tahu, kelemahan ayahmu"

"eehh?

"Kelemahan Daishinkan, apa dia memiliki Itu?"

Vados nampak berpikir.

Ini sebenarnya pertanyaan biasa. Tapi masalahnya, kelemahan? Kelemahan seorang Pendeta Agung?

"Sayang sekali, Ayah tidak punya kelemahan, dia adalah Pendeta yang kuat" jawab Vados.

"Sekuat apa yang bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya Hit.

"Sulit untuk ku jelaskan. Yang pasti dengan posisinya sebagai Pelayan Zeno-sama sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ayah bukan mahluk yang sembarangan"

Hit menunduk lesu "Begitu ya.."

"Ayahku tidak pernah mengeluarkan sebagian persen dari kekuatannya"

Hit tetap diam.

_Bukankah setiap mahluk mempunyai Kelemahan?_ Sepertinya tidak semua. Bahkan Zeno yang hanya Raja berwujud anak-anak pun bisa melenyapkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan satu tangannya saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan menang, tapi aku ingin membuat Daishinkan menyerah dan berlutut di hadapanku, seorang mortal" kata Hit.

"Wow, keras juga kamu" kata Vados.

Hit terkekeh. "Apa kalimat ku terdengar meremehkan?"

"Tidak, kau hanya berani" Vados tersenyum.

Hit langsung beranjak dari kursi dan pergi. "Ayo latihan, aku masih punya 3 hari"

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini kita lebih rileks saja, tidak perlu bertarung sungguhan"

Mereka pun menjauh 10 meter dari jarak dimana Champa masih menghabiskan Eskrim nya.

Hit mulai membentuk kuda-kuda, kali ini tidak perlu drama. Yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah berlatih dan bertarung.

"Kali ini, anggap aku adalah Daishinkan, kau harus sangat serius"

Hit menyeringai sombong. "Heeeh, aku pasti mampu,,

_***WUSSHHHHH~~!**_

Dan mereka memulai latihan.

.

.

.

_Meremehkan ya?_

Daishinkan tersenyum.

**To be continued**


	26. Chapter 26

_2 Hari menuju pertarungan_

.

.

.

**"APAAAAAAAAA!?"**

Caulifla berteriak kaget, Kale sangat terkejut. Apa yang mereka dengar, sulit di percaya.

"A-aku tidak bohong! Sumpah! Daishinkan-sama akan bertarung dengan Hit-san!" kata Cabba.

"Darimana kau dapat info itu!? Pasti hoax!" seru Caulifla.

"Aku tahu ini langsung dari Vados-san! Kemarin, usai dia dan Hit-san selesai berlatih. dia menghubungiku dan bilang padaku bahwa akan ada pertarungan di arena Eksibisi Zeno-sama! Hit-san akan bertarung melawan Daishinkan-sama!" kata Cabba.

Caulifla dan Kale masih heran.

Bukan bermaksud meremehkan, hanya saja ini sudah di luar nalar.

"Huhh! Aku tak percaya! Hit itu bukan tipe petarung! Mana bisa dia mengalahkan pendeta Agung boncel itu!" ketus Caulifla.

"Caulifla-san, jaga bicaramu" Cabba menegur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Arena Eksibisi Zeno dimana?" Tanya dia lagi.

Cabba berkedip, kemudian berpikir. "Ehhhh... entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin Vados-san yang akan mengajak kita kesana"

"Ehmmmm.. a-anoo.. pasti pertarungan mereka akan sangat.. mengerikan" gumam Kale.

"Oy Kale! Kenapa harus takut!?" Tanya Caulifla.

Kale semakin menunduk. "Ka-karena.. lawannya adalah Daishinkan-sama"

"Heh! melawan Daishinkan itu pasti mudah! Kalau aku sudah bisa SSJ3, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan dia!" ketus Caulifla.

Yahhh.. Cabba cuma bisa maklum, Caulifla selalu asal bicara.

"Ku pikir.. kita harus mendukung Hit-san, mau nanti menang atau tidak, yang penting Hit-san sudah berusaha!" kata Cabba.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena... Pasti motivasi Hit-san untuk bertarung dengan Daishinkan-sama, semua demi Vados-san.."

"..."

Semuanya mendadak hening.

"hmm, meski aku tahu Hit dan Vados pacaran, bahkan sampai pernah melihat mereka berciuman di hadapan kita.. aku pun masih ragu" gumam Caulifla.

Cabba mengangkat bahu. "Hit-san sekarang sudah tinggal di Planet Champa. sudah jelas hubungan cinta mereka berdua akan semakin besar"

"Lalu kalau Hit kalah? Apa kita akan lenyap lagi?" Tanya Caulifla.

"Aku tidak tahu" gumam Cabba. "Aku tidak tahu sama sekali, tapi aku percaya pada Hit-san"

Caulifla dan Kale sama-sama menatap Cabba.

"Hit-san pasti punya segala cara untuk melindungi kita kan? Aku yakin, Hit-san setidaknya bisa memenangkan pertarungan itu!" ucap Cabba.

Caulifla mulai acuh. "Ucapan mu itu tidak meyakinkan! Aku tahu kau juga ragu!"

"Ahh? Se-setidak nya, kita harus saling percaya..."

Hit tidak sedingin seperti fisiknya, Cabba tahu, Hit sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik.

Saling percaya adalah kunci kebersamaan kan?

"Nanti ku kabari lagi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Cabba langsung terbang menjauh dari markasnya Caulifla.

Caulifla dan Kale hanya berkedip Heran, sepertinya Cabba selalu percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara sendiri.

.

.

.

_***Di Planet Champa...**_

Hit dan Vados masih tidur.

Sebenarnya Vados sudah sedikit bangun, namun agak malas untuk bergerak karena lengan kekar Hit sedang melingkari lingkup tubuhnya.

dan...

Vados berkali-kali mengusap perutnya.

Bukan,.. hanya saja, ada sedikit sensasi asing. Vados mulai menduga, mungkin... Mungkin saja, suatu hari nanti.. perut ini akan terisi. Oleh sesuatu yang disebut hasil benih cinta.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Vados jelas tidak akan menentukan itu. belum saatnya, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya dan juga Hit.

Vados tersenyum, dia pun bangkit dari kasur dan lepas dari jerat peluk si Assasin.

* * *

"_Hoaaaaammmmm~_ oy Vados, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Champa. Masih setengah tidur di atas sofa.

"Tenang saja Champa-sama! Sebentar lagi selesai kok!"

Kebetulan pagi ini Champa mau makan nasi goreng yang di taburi beberapa sayuran dan sedikit potongan tomat sebagai menu pembuka.

_Hmmm_, tumben Hit jam segini belum bangun, mungkin masih lelah karena latihan kemarin.

"Vados!"

"Ya Champa-sama?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Daishinkan-sama sekuat apa sih?" Tanya Champa.

"Tentunya, dia mempunyai derajat yang tinggi, Champa-sama" kata Vados.

"Sebelum aku jadi Hakaishin, apakah Daishinkan-sama pernah bertarung?"

Vados langsung menaruh sepiring nasi goreng, Champa mulai beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke meja makan.

"Hmmm... sepertinya tidak" jawab Vados.

"Oyy! Kau yakin?! Masa anaknya sendiri tidak tahu sih!?" Tanya Champa, malah kesal.

"hahahaha, Champa-sama. Kekuatan Ayahku sulit di jelaskan"

"Heehhh justru itu aku penasaran! Orang seperti Hit saja di tantang langsung oleh Pendeta Agung! untung bukan si Goku itu!"

"Ayah yang terkuat di seluruh alam semesta, dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan sebagian dari kekuatan nya untuk bertarung"

Champa mendadak gemetar.

Meski Daishinkan tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekuatanya, tapi aura nya sebagai Pelayan Zeno-sama bukan sesuatu yang main-main.

"Ja-jadi... apa saat ini Daishinkan-sama memang yang terkuat di seluruh alam semesta?" Tanya Champa.

"Iya, dan dia mempunyai pengetahuan Yang sangat luas. tidak heran dia mengetahui segalanya"

"Waduhh Gawaaaat!" Champa mulai panik.

"Kami para Angel sebenarnya di larang bertarung, akibat nya fatal untuk seluruh alam semesta" tambah Vados lagi.

Mata Champa langsung membulat.  
"Eehh!? Pa-pantas saja kau tidak pernah bertarung serius!?"

"Tapi kali ini, nampaknya berbeda. Ayahku yang menawarkan langsung pada Hit sebuah tantangan"

"Ka-kalau Hit kalah.. Aku bisa habis! Seluruh alam semesta tidak akan percaya tentang pertarungan dia dan Daishinkan-sama! Mereka semua nanti akan menganggapku gilaaaaaaa!" teriak Champa.

Vados tertawa. "hahahaha! Champa-sama, anda tidak usah panik. perut bulatmu saja nampak tidak khawatir!"

"VADOS!" Champa sangat kesal dengan cara omong yang jahil oleh Vados.

"Tapi, sebagai Hakaishin, tentu kau percaya pada petarungmu kan?"

Champa mendengus kesal. "Heh! Aku cuma ingin Hit menjaga sikapnya! Itu saja!"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong..." Vados jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Cabba dan kawan kawan, mereka mau menonton pertarungan Hit dengan Ayahku ke arena eksibisi, Cabba bilang dia bersedia mendukung Hit"

**"APAAAAAAA!?**" Champa mulai syok. "Kenapa kau undang bocah seperti mereka!? mereka bertiga itu tidak punya urusan dengan kita, terutama si Caulifla itu! Nanti masalah ku tambah besar karena tingkah asal-asalnya!"

"Hahahaha! Champa-sama kalau marah-marah kok lucu ya" Vados tertawa.

"VADOOOSSSS!"

Menjahili Hakaishin macam Champa memang seru.

"Heehh!" Champa mulai ngambek.

"Champa-sama, tidak biasanya kau menunjukkan ekspresi itu" kata Vados.

"Hehhh, Semenjak Hit tinggal disini, kalian seperti pasangan beneran" jawab Champa, tidak menoleh ke Vados.

"Ah?"

"Maksudku, Kalian seperti Suami istri! aku jadi malas kalau melihatmu bersama Hit terus. soalnya... bukankah kita yang sering bersama selama jutaan tahun lebih?" gumam Champa.

Vados menatap Hakaishin, dia mengerti.

Champa hanya mengeluh, bukannya dia tidak suka Hit tinggal di planet ini. Hanya saja, semenjak si Assasin itu mencintai Vados, perhatian si Angel itu jadi terbagi dua.

Untuk Hit dan untuk Champa.

"Champa-sama, sampai kapanpun, aku tetap pendampingmu. tidak akan ada yang menyingkirkan posisimu selama kau adalah Hakaishin. Hit tidak punya niat seperti itu hanya karena kami saling mencintai" jawab Vados.

"Hit sudah tahu, aku ini sangat penting untukmu. Dia tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan Angel dan Hakaishin. Hit tetap menghormatimu.. jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"..."

Champa tidak menoleh, tapi sebenarnya dia menerima alasan Vados.

"Hmmph, Yang penting kita tetap bekerja sama, apa yang ku suruh, kau harus patuh"

Vados tersenyum. "Siap! Champa-sama!"

"Huuh, ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan soal Hit?" Tanya Champa.

Vados tersenyum. "Champa-sama mau keponakan, tidak?"

"EHH?"

Pasang mata si Hakaishin tersebut agak melebar.

Keponakan?

Maksudnya Vados apa?

Kemudian, Vados mulai mengusap-usap perutnya. Seketika Champa menyadari apa yang dia maksud.

Jangan-jangan...

"TIDAK MUNGKIINNNNNNNN!"

"Hahahaha! aku hanya bercanda, Champa-sama!"

"VADOS! BERHENTI MENJAHILI KU!

Yap, Teriakan Champa menggema satu planet.

**To be continued**


	27. Chapter 27

_*Alam semesta 7*_

"Eh? Arena Eksibisi Zeno-sama?" Tanya Vegeta.

"Iya! Kita akan melihat pertarungan Hit dan Daishinkan-sama disana!" jawab Goku.

Mata Vegeta langsung membulat. _"NANI!?"_

"Pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang hebat!" tambahnya lagi.

"Mustahil! bagaimana bisa!?

"Vegeta-san, ini kesempatan langka melihat ayahku mau bertarung" kata Whis, sembari menggendong Bulla dan bermain-main dengannya.

Hari ini, di balkon rumah Capsule Corp, mereka berkumpul di bawah payung sembari menikmati makan siang dan bersantai. Bulma dan Vegeta saja pun sampai terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut. sepertinya Hit lebih tak waras daripada Goku, atau... Daishinkannya yang tak waras menantang seorang mortal lemah? entahlah! tidak ada yang tahu.

_"Kyaaa-!"_ Ocehan Bulla membuat Whis tertawa.

"Bulla-chan! kau pasti senang mendengar ada pertarungan ya? kau memang sama seperti ayahmu" kata Whis.

Vegeta mendengus. "Bulla tidak akan pernah ku izinkan menjadi petarung sekalipun"

"Be-benarkah.. sulit di percaya" Bulma bergumam.

"Aku sendiri awalnya juga tak percaya, tapi... coba saja aku yang bertarung" Goku mengeluh.

"Enak saja kau mau bertarung dengan Daishinkan-sama! Masalahmu juga akan jadi masalah ku!" teriak Beerus.

"Masih 2 hari lagi menuju pertarungan. Sepertinya Kakakku masih fokus melatih Hit-san" tambah Whis.

Sebenarnya, kalau urusan melatih seseorang. Vados sudah cukup mahir. Apalagi orang yang dia latih adalah Assasin Hit. Seribu tahun yang lalu, Whis dan Vados selalu berlatih bersama. Mereka saling menunjukkan _skill_ terbaiknya, tapi sayangnya... Saat itu Whis masih lemah sehingga Vados mengklaim dirinya yang selalu menjadi terkuat.

"Heeh, akibat terlalu mencintai Angel, urusannya pasti sudah dengan Daishinkan. Itu sangat beresiko" gumam Vegeta, sampai mengekerutkan dahinya penuh keheranan.

Whis tersenyum. "Memang beresiko, tapi Hit-san sangat berani membuat Kakakku jatuh cinta. Ku pikir, tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi iparnya"

Vegeta menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Whis lekat-lekat "Berarti jika kau jadi iparnya Hit, Daishinkan adalah mertuanya Hit?"

"Betul sekali"

"Eh eehh!?" Vegeta tersentak.

"Lalu, kalau Pendeta Agung bertarung, apa akibatnya akan fatal untuk seluruh alam semesta?" giliran Bulma yang bertanya.

"Selama ayahku tidak serius, tidak akan jadi masalah. hanya saja, dia memang tidak pernah mengerahkan se-persen pun dari kekuatan dia" ucap Whis.

Bulma mengangguk paham. "Begitu ya.."

"Yang penting itu bukan urusan kita! aku tetap tak peduli bagaimana hasil akhirnya, asalkan pertarungan tersebut tidak berakhir pelenyapan seluruh semesta untuk kedua kalinya" Beerus berucap, dia memilih tidur di kursi santai.

_**JTAAAKKKK!**_

_Ougghhhh!_ Bulma sontak menjitak kepala Beerus. jelas, Hakaishin seperti Beerus memang acuh dengan segalanya.

"B-Bulma!" Vegeta panik.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!?" Beerus berteriak kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh! masa kau tidak peduli sih!? Padahal itu _universe_ kembaranmu! memang kau dasar pemalas!" Bulma balas memarahi.

Whis sampai tertawa. "Hohohoho! Bulma-san sepertinya cocok jadi Hakaishin ketimbang Beerus-sama ya!"

"Ini juga jadi kesempatan kita untukku melihat kekuatan Daishinkan-sama, kau pasti juga penasaran kan, Vegeta!" sahut Goku.

Vegeta jeda sejenak, kalau di pikir-pikir, sebenarnya dia ikut penasaran dengan kekuatan Pendeta Agung tersebut. Terlebih dia merupakan salah satu dari 5 petarung terkuat di seluruh alam semesta.

"Hmmph! Aku ingin melihat langsung" jawab Vegeta.

Goku mulai bersemangat. "Yosshh! Aku jadi tak sabar!"

"Kenapa kau yang tak sabar!? Yang bertarung itu Hit, bukan kau!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

Ini bukan pertarungan besar. Ini hanya pembuktian jika Hit mampu memenuhi janjinya untuk bertahan dalam arena Eksibisi Zeno-sama.

"Bagiku, Kakakku adalah orang terpenting sepanjang hidupku" ucap Whis.

Semua mata langsung menatap ke angel Semesta 7 tersebut.

"Ehhh? Apa?" Tanya Bulma.

"Maksud ku, Vados selalu mengurus diriku sejak aku masih bayi. dia tidak pernah berpisah dariku, dia tetap menjagaku selayaknya tugas sebagai kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya" Whis tersenyum lebar.

"Haaah? Memang nya.. kau pernah jadi bayi?" Tanya Beerus.

"Hohohohoho! Masa iya aku langsung besar, Beerus-sama?" kata Whis sembari tertawa.

"Meskipun Hit-san mulai percaya diri bisa mengalahkan ayahku. Tapi bukan itu yang kuharap kan..

Aku ingin Hit-san bisa membahagiakan Kakakku"

Dia hanya ingin Hit benar-benar termotivasi karena Vados.

Sejak Whis masih kecil, yang paling banyak mengurus Whis adalah Vados.

Di saat dia ingin tidur, Vados yang menemaninya. di saat ingin berlatih, Vados yang melatihnya , di saat ingin bermain, Vados yang mengajaknya. Semua yang di lakukan Vados untuk Whis sangat banyak tak terhitung.

"Berarti, kau ingin Hit bisa menikah dengan Vados-san?" Tanya Goku.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa prediksi hal seperti itu" gumam Whis.

_Yaah lihat saja nanti.._.

.

.

.

_*Alam semesta 6*_

"Fuwa! Dua hari lagi ada pertarungan! Kau antar kami ke Arena Eksibisi Zeno-sama ya!" kata Champa, berkomunikasi lewat tongkat Vados untuk menghubungi Kaioshin semesta 6.

"Eeehh? Me-memang nya siapa yang bertarung? Champa-sama?" Tanya Fuwa.

"Hit melawan Daishinkan-sama!"

**"HAAAAHHHHH!?"** Fuwa langsung syok.

"Gak usah kaget begitu! Pokoknya antar kesana, mengerti!?"

"I-iyaa Champa-sama!"

"Bagus!"

Dan komunikasi pun berakhir.

"Champa-sama, kalau Marah-marah terus, nanti tekanan darahmu naik lho" tegur Vados.

Hit datang ke ruang utama, sepertinya Champa baru saja menghubungi Kaioshin semesta 6.

"Hit" panggil Vados.

"Oy Hit! Begitu nanti kau bertarung, ku harap kau tidak punya niat membunuh Daishinkan-sama!" tegas Champa.

Hit tersenyum miring. "Jelas, Aku pasti akan membunuhnya, dengan begitu aku lah yang terkuat di seluruh semesta" ucapnya.

"HEI JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Champa berteriak.

Vados tertawa "Hahahaha! Champa-sama, Hit cuma bercanda kok!"

Urat-urat di dahinya terlihat, Champa benar-benar muak di kerjai. lihatlah, sekarang urusan mortal menjadi urusannya karena dia malah ikut terlibat. "Hit! Kau mulai keterlaluan!"

"Hit, kau tidak tidur-tiduran lagi di kamar?" Tanya Vados.

Hit menghembus nafas malas, menggaruk tengkuk leher nya. "hahhh.. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus apa selain tidur"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Sekalian ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan" ajak Vados.

_Sesuatu yang di bicarakan?_

_Apa itu?_

_Sebuah rahasia?_ Tidak mungkin bagi Vados mempunyai rahasia bahkan sampai Hakaishin-nya sendiri pun tak tahu.

Tapi Hit penasaran

Hit menatapnya sebentar dengan raut ekspresi tenang, tapi perlahan dia sedikit mengangguk.

"Baiklah.."

**To be continued**


	28. Chapter 28

_*Masih 2 hari menjelang pertarungan*_

.

.

.

Masih dua hari menjelang pertarungan.

Hit ingin berusaha tenang dan tidak berpikir gegabah di hari yang akan tiba. dia dan Vados memilih jalan-jalan, hanya keliling tempat di sekitaran Planet Champa.

"Kenapa si Champa pagi-pagi tadi berisik sekali?" Tanya Hit.

Vados terkikik. "Champa-sama kaget karena dia mengira, aku akan segera memberinya keponakan"

Hit heran. "Keponakan? Maksudmu?"

Vados memberinya senyuman manis, seperti sebuah kode. Hit mengerti maksudnya, dia langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan terdiam. pelan-pelan bola mata merahnya melirik ke arah perut Vados. jangan-jangan Vados sudah...

"Belum, Hit" Vados tertawa, dia melihat Hit sedang melirik ke arah perutnya.

"Vados, hentikan. kau benar-benar jahil" Hit mendengus kesal.

"Kita tidak pernah membicarakan soal _ini_. jadi... jawabanku adalah belum saatnya" kata Vados.

"..."

Benar, dia dan Vados belum pernah membicarakan soal _'itu'_. Hit belum siap akan hal tersebut.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi bencana besar bagiku jika itu terjadi" gumam Hit, agak canggung.

Vados tertawa. "hahaha! Hit, nampaknya kau ketakutan ya?"

"Itu tidak lucu! jangan berpikir terlalu jauh!"

"hahahaha! Maaf! Maaf.. Tapi... Tentunya, kau juga tidak terlalu menginginkan hal ini kan?"

Hit memejamkan mata, menghembus nafas ringan. "Yahh... Karena aku orang yang buruk"

"Jadi, ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Vados

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tahu tipe kekuatan Ayahmu. Aku tahu dia Pendeta Agung, tapi mustahil baginya untuk menantang mortal biasa seperti aku. dan aku yakin, cara dia bertarung pasti tak jauh beda denganmu" kata Hit.

Vados melirik ke Hit, agak menyipit seolah Hit seperti menebak sesuatu.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu" Hit protes.

"hahahaha, Hit... Aku tidak curiga padamu. tapi kau pintar" kata Vados.

"Apa menurutmu 2 hari cukup untuk berlatih lebih serius?" Tanya Hit.

Vados menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, lebih baik simpan tenagamu untuk pertarungan nanti. kau akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga"

Hit langsung menoleh, membuat ekspresi agak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Apa Ayahmu juga berniat bertarung habis-habisan?"

"Bukan, maksudku kau perlu tenaga untuk fisik dan pikiranmu. Seperti yang ku katakan, Ayahku tidak pernah mengerahkan se-persen pun kekuatannya" Vados menjelaskan.

Hit jadi ragu.

Kekuatan Daishinkan sulit si prediksi sifatnya. apa yang harus di lakukan saat pertarungan nanti?kalau tidak mengetahui karakter pertarungan lawannya, Hit akan kesulitan mencari sisi kelemahannya.

"Vados" Hit memanggil. "Pokoknya, saat pertarungan nanti, jangan khawatirkan aku. Biarkan aku dan Daishinkan bertarung, sampai aku tinggal setetes darah, kau tidak boleh mendekatiku"

"..." Vados agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Hit.

"Aku ingin mengukur sejauh mana kekuatanku untuk bertahan. akan ku buat pertarungan nanti akan berkesan bagi ayahmu" ucapnya lagi.

Vados tidak percaya apa yang Hit katakan, dia terlalu mendorong batasnya untuk pertarungan 2 hari lagi.

"Kenapa kau sampai tidak mau di tolong jika kondisimu di arena makin memburuk?' tanya Vados.

"Aku ingin buktikan bahwa aku pantas untukmu" jelas Hit.

Yang mencintai si Assasin lebih dulu, adalah Vados. dan Hit rela melakukan ini semua hanya demi seorang Vados yang telah di cintai.

"Tidak apa-apa kau mau menuruti permintaanku untuk kali ini saja kan?" Tanya Hit.

"Hit, berhenti melukai diri sendiri" ucap Vados.

"..."

Sepertinya ini keputusan yang salah. Tapi Hit sudah punya niat.

"hehm, Aku tahu, keputusan yang bodoh ya?" Hit tertawa pahit.

Vados menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, itu bukan keputusan yang bodoh. Tapi kau terlalu nekat"

"Bagaimana aku tak bisa nekat kalau lawanku adalah Pendeta Agung?"

"..."

Dan keduanya sama-sama hening.

"Hit... kau sudah berjanji, kau melakukan ini untuk diriku. pastikan kau tidak akan lenyap" jawab Vados, berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi yang meyakinkan.

Hit mengangguk "Ya, benar"

"Aku pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya kan? Aku berharap bisa menjadi istrimu" kata Vados.

"Vados, belum saatnya kau bisa menjadi istriku. Kau ini Angel, Daishinkan tidak menjamin kehidupanmu untuk mortal seperti aku" gumam Hit.

"Yah.. Aku tahu" pasang Violet si Angel semesta 6 itu terlihat sendu.

Tangan ungu si Assasin menggenggam kuat tangan si Angel. Terlalu kuat dan erat.

Hit tersenyum tipis. "Terkadang, aku tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa kau sangat mencintai ku. Tapi.. kau membuktikan semuanya dengan nyata. aku berharap bisa hidup 1000 tahun lagi untuk dirimu"

"Bukan 1000 tahun" Sanggah Vados, Hit sampai berkedip heran.

"Tapi Abadi, seperti diriku. Aku takkan mencari orang lain. Hanya kau yang spesial bagiku" tambahnya lagi.

"Apakah pembunuh bayaran seperti diriku ini memang spesial di hatimu?" Tanya Hit.

Vados tertawa. "Aku ini netral, aku tidak ikut campur dengan pekerjaanmu"

"Intinya, jangan dekati aku di saat sekarat, aku menginginkan pertarungan yang serius dan mematikan" tegas Hit.

Vados menghembus nafas berat, keinginan Hit sudah mutlak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima itu" ucapnya.

Hit tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih"

_*Cupp!_

Vados langsung memberinya kecupan cepat ke bibir. Membuat Hit agak terkejut sampai ia sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Vados, apa maksudnya ini?"

Vados tersenyum lebar. "Agar kau semakin semangat"

Hit berkedip heran. "Ehh? Itu saja?"

"Anggap saja itu ciuman bonus, aku percaya kau akan memberi pertarungan yang paling berkesan untuk Zeno-sama" Vados menjelaskan sembari ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hit.

Dahi si Assasin berkerut bingung. "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku sedikit saja skema pertarungannya"

"Intinya, kau harus berusaha. ayahku mungkin tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya, tapi dia punya cara untuk membuatmu kalah"

Hit menyeringai, memberi senyum sedikit meledek. "Hemph... Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membuatnya kalah"

Ya, Vados selalu tahu, Hit bisa percaya diri dimana ia merasa mampu memenuhi janjinya.

.

.

.

Usai santai sejenak dengan jalan-jalan, Hit langsung tidur ke kamarnya.

"Oy Vados, mana Hit?" Tanya Champa.

Vados dan Champa berada di ruang makan. Kebetulan, stok persediaan makanan mulai menipis, jadi besok mereka akan ke Bumi untuk berbelanja (atau tepatnya, memalak warga Bumi untuk memberi makanan mereka padanya)

"Hit sudah tidur, Champa-sama. dia harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk pertarungan" jawab Vados sembari tersenyum.

"Ohhh.."

Champa hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong Champa-sama, kau yakin besok mau ke Bumi?" Tanya Vados.

"Iya! Memang! Aku ingin makanan sebanyak-banyaknya! Pokoknya kita besok kesana!" ujar Champa.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menanyakan soal Hit?" Tanya Vados.

"Eehh? Ehmm..." mata si kucing Alam semesta 6 tersebut membulat, dia memalingkan wajah sambil bersiul tak jelas.

"Champa-sama" Vados memanggil lagi.

"Eeh? Heehhh..." Champa menyerah, dia tidak pura-pura polos. "Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara dengan Hit, tapi karena kau bilang tadi dia tidur, ku pikir aku tidak jadi membicarakan sesuatu"

"Sungguh? Apa itu?"

"Hemm, Kau saja yang bilang deh, Pastikan si Hit tidak bertingkah memalukan di hadapan Daishinkan-sama" Jawab Champa.

"Aku bisa memastikan itu Champa-sama, Hit pasti akan membuatmu bangga"

"Bukan masalah bangga, tapi..."

Champa diam sejenak.

"Kita pernah lenyap, aku tidak mau Petarung seperti Hit lenyap untuk kedua kalinya. bagiku, Hit itu susah di cari! Kalau ada apa-apa, dia kartu as kita!" ucap Champa dengan nada meninggi.

Dia benci jika di anggap menjadi Hakaishin paling lemah (sebenarnya iya sih). pelenyapan saat turnamen tersebut sudah membuatnya agak trauma. tapi Champa berusaha bertingkah seolah-olah pelenyapan tersebut adalah hal yang kecil. Vados bisa melihat itu hanya dengan menatap ekspresi Hakaiashin semesta 6 yang seperti... khawatir?

Apakah Champa mengkhawatirkan Hit?

Vados mengangguk paham. "Ohhhhhh Champa-sama perhatian ya"

"Eh!? Memang aku peduli?! Masa bodoh dengan perhatian! Aku tak peduli! Aku cuma ingin Hit menjaga sikapnya!" omel Champa, kesal.

Walaupun sebenarnya sudah jelas, Champa saat ini sedang mengkhawatirkan petarung andalan seperti Hit.

"Besok kita ke Bumi ya!" Ujarnya terakhir kali dan Champa pergi ke kamarnya.

Vados tersenyum. dia punya Hakaishin gendut yang lucu dan bawel, dia punya pasangan dingin dan tampan seperti Hit, dan dia punya mantan petarung-petarung turnamen yang setia membela tim alam semestanya.

Alam Semesta 6 memang unik ya

_**To Be continued**_


	29. Chapter 29

_*Satu hari menjelang Pertarungan*_

.

.

.

Satu hari lagi

Satu hari, adalah masa pembuktian.

Hit fokus.

_*Hup!*_

Saat ini, mereka sedang di Bumi. Vados melatih Hit dengan gerakan pukulan yang ringan, hanya sekedar tehnik kecil sebagai pemanasan latihan.

Mereka berada di tengah lapangan Baseball yang besar. Dari bangku penonton, Champa melihat latihan tersebut sembari memakan popcron, soda dan Pizza.

"Oy! Besok kau melawan si Daishinkan itu! Jangan sampai kalah!" teriak Caulifla  
dari bangku cadangan. Sementara Kale melambaikan mini Bendera merah ke atas.

"Ayo Hit-san!" Kau bisa!" sambung dengan seru Cabba, memberi semangat.

3 anak Saiyan itu sangat bersemangat, padahal yang bertarung adalah Hit. Tapi mereka tidak ragu memberinya kepercayaan.

"Lihat Hit, mereka kagum padamu" ucap Vados.

"Hehh, Itu bukan apa-apa" jawab Hit.

Dan dia berhasil menangkis serangan Vados.

_***SIAAAYT!***_

"Wooaaaaahhh!?"

3 Anak Saiyan terkejut melihat refleks Hit yang begitu sempurna menangkis tinju dari Vados, sementara Champa sampai tersedak.

"Aku menang" jawab Hit.

Vados menyeringai santai.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi saja latihan ringan ini. Simpan tenagamu untuk besok" kata Vados.

Sebenarnya, karena mereka malas pergi ke pantai, lapangan Baseball jadi pilihan yang tepat. Ini idenya Vados, sama seperti pertandingan baseball yang pernah mereka adakan di Alam semesta 7.

"Oy! Hit! Yang tadi itu terlihat kurang, kau mau bertarung denganku?!" Tanya Caulifla.

"Caulifla-san, dia tidak bisa berlatih lama-lama hari ini" sambung Cabba.

Caulifla berkerut heran. "Lalu kenapa, heh?"

"Bertarung dengan Daishinkan bukan sesuatu yang mudah" jawab Vados.

"Eeh? Hanya karena si Daishinkan itu kau berlatih setengah-setengah? Itu nanggung tahu! Kau kan punya Time Skip!" ketus Caulifla, ekspresinya langsung cemberut.

"_Anoo_ kira-kira sekuat apa ya Daishinkan-sama?" Tanya Kale.

Hit menyilangkan kedua lengan ke dada. memejamkan mata, menunjukkan gestur berpikir. "Daishinkan memang paling terkuat dari seluruh semesta ini, tapi dia tidak pernah bertarung serius"

Pasang mata Onyx si Gadis Saiyan tersebut melebar. "Apa!? Dia sekuat semesta yang di katakan semua orang sampai tidak pernah bertarung sungguhan!?"

Hit mengangguk. "Iya"

"Hmmmm! Aku jadi penasaran" gumam Caulifla.

"_Anoo.._ ku harap kau berhati-hati, Hit-san" sambung Kale.

"Hit-san pasti bisa!" seru Cabba, matanya berbinar-binar. "Kalian juga percaya kan Hit-san bisa bertarung dengan Pendeta Agung? Itu kan sesuatu yang langka!"

"Kalau aku sudah bisa menguasai SSJ3, aku mampu bertarung dengan si Daishinkan itu!" Caulifla berucap penuh bangga, tertawa.

Kale sampai gugup. "Ta-tapi.. Daishinkan-sama pasti berbahaya"

Memang tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kemungkinan gaya bertarung Pendeta Agung. bagaimanapun nanti jadinya, Hit harus bertahan dalam arena.

"Jangan khawatir, Hit tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan nanti saat pertarungan" jawab Vados, tersenyum yakin.

"hmph, ngomong-ngomong kalian sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Caulifla.

Hit berkedip heran. "Apa?"

"Kau dan Vados! maksudku... kalian sendiri bagaimana? Masih jalan kan? Tidak pernah bertengkar kan? Apa masih sering tidur bareng?" kata Caulifla lagi.

"Ca-Caulifla-san!" Cabba terkejut, Caulifla seenaknya berkata seperti itu.

Vados tertawa. "hahahaha! Kalau soal itu sih kami masih..._-"_

"Vados! Hentikan!" Hit langsung menyanggah, dia berharap Vados tidak blak-blakkan.

"hahahaha!" Vados semakin meledek. Lihatlah, muka Hit mulai memerah.

Champa meluncur ke lapangan, meninggalkan cemilannya di kursi penonton. Dia berjalan menghampiri mereka yang berdiri Disana.

"Dengar, besok kita ke arena Eksibisi Zeno-sama. dan untuk kalian bertiga!" Champa langsung menunjuk tajam-tajam ke 3 anak Saiyan. "Jangan buat masalah! Awas ya kalau bikin malu!"

"Ehh!? Kau ini takut sekali kalau kita berbuat sesuatu disana! Tenang saja! Aku takkan berbuat nakal!" ketus Caulifla.

"Kau masih ragu padaku?" Tanya Hit.

Champa tidak menjawab, dia tahu Tatapan merah dari si Assasin seolah-seolah berharap sekali 'dapat di percaya sang Hakaishin' .

Tapi Champa membuang muka, masalah Hit adalah masalah dia.

"Sudah ku bilang, bertarung saja semampu-mu. Kau sudah belajar dari Turnamen kan? kau pasti mengerti bagaimana jalannya nanti. Jika Daishinkan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, coba lah untuk patuh dulu"

Hit mendengus acuh. "Mana mau aku patuh? Dia kan lawanku"

"SUDAH KU BILANG YANG PENTING KAU NURUT SAJA!" teriak Champa.

Hmph, dasar Hakaishin, Champa memang mudah di tebak sikapnya.

Satu hari lagi, adalah pembuktian.

Hit akan membuktikan, bahwa dia mampu memandangi Pendeta Agung itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

_Dia pasti bisa..._

...

_*Kembali ke Planet Champa...*_

.

.

.

"Hit-san, kenapa tidak sekalian menikah dengan Vados-san saja?" Tanya Cabba.

Sambil mengunyah potongan semangka, pasang mata si Assasin melirik ke anak Saiyan tersebut, membuat ekspresi heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sepulang dari Bumi, mereka pun kembali ke Planet sang Hakaishin. Vados, Champa, Caulifla dan Kale berada di dapur sementara Hit dan Cabba berada di meja makan.

"Aku tidak punya niat merayakan hal itu" gumam nya.

"Semua sudah tahu kalau kalian saling mencintai"

"Itu memang benar"

"Maksudku, apa Vados-san tidak merasa menunggu terlalu lama?"

Hit agak terdiam.

Dia ingat kata-kata Vados soal _'dia ingin menjadi istrinya'_, menyimpulkan bahwa Vados sebenarnya ingin merasakan tema pernikahan layaknya mortal.

Tapi Hit sadar, derajat mereka berbeda.

"Biarkan Vados tetap menjadi Vados. Dia adalah Angel, dia adalah utusan Zeno" jawab Hit.

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki niat apapun untuk Vados-san?" Tanya Cabba lagi.

Hit menggeleng. "Tidak, mencintai saja sudah cukup. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan"

"Begitu ya" gumam Cabba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Pernikahan itu bertujuan menguatkan jalinan cinta untuk selamanya" jawab Cabba.

Hit tetap diam.

"Kau dan Vados-san layak merasakan itu" tambahnya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak tertarik. Aku mengerti apa yang Vados minta, tapi... sejak awal, Aku dan Vados sudah seperti suami istri tanpa melalui pernikahan" jelas Hit, matanya menatap ke Vados dari tempatnya ia duduk.

"Aku mengerti saranmu, tapi aku harus mempertimbangkan-nya. atau nanti akan jadi masalah untuk angel lainnya"

"Oh..?" Cabba berkedip dengan ekspresi sedikit heran, tapi dia mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Baiklah Hit-san, kau mempunyai pilihan. Kau tahu mana yang terbaik"

Tangan ungu si Assasin langsung mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Cabba.

"Hit-san?"

Hit tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja besok, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ahh? A-aku..." Cabba sedikit menunduk. dia mengepalkan tapak tangannya erat-erat dan menatap ke Hit.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Hit-san. Berjuanglah di Arena. Lakukan ini untuk Vados-san"

"Ya, aku bisa"

***BRAAKKHH!***

Satu sajian makanan di banting ke atas meja.

"Makanan datang! Hehehehe! Aku memasak Nasi goreng hitam!" ucap Caulifla.

Hit dan Cabba sampai melotot heran. Itu sajian Nasi goreng... hitam? Atau ini memang Nasi gosong?

"Ini kau yang masak?" Tanya Cabba.

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti mau coba kan? Sekarang buka mulut kalian!" si gadis Saiyan tersebut langsung menyendok nasi goreng dan menyodorkannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ehmmmm.. Vados! Mana yang harus ku suapi? pacarmu atau Cabba?!" Tanya Caulifla.

"Hit" jawab Vados.

Hit agak menjauh. "Eehh! Tunggu tunggu! Kau yakin akan menyuapi itu padaku!?"

" Heehh! Jangan banyak omong! Cepat MAKAN!"

_HMPHPHPHPGP!?_

Caulifla menyuap paksa ke Hit sampai sisa makanan berceceran di atas meja. Lihat, Hit sampai menitikkan air mata.

"HAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Ini sangat tidak lucu.

"A-aku kabur saja deh" Cabba beranjak dari kursi dan langsung kabur dari ruang makan.

"OY! JANGAN KABUR! Kale cepat tahan dia!" seru Caulifla.

Kale berubah menjadi Lssj, dia meluncur ke arah Cabba dan menghalangi pintu.

"APA!?" Cabba berteriak panik.

Dia langsung meringkup tubuh Cabba dengan menahan kedua lengannya. "Ayo kak! Sudah ku tahan dia!"

Caulifla tersenyum jahat. " Hehehe! Rasakan ini!"

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak!" Cabba semakin panik, dia langsung mengubah form menjadi Super Saiyan, Kale hampir saja terpental.

"Kalian ini memang pemaksa!" seru Cabba.

Caulifla jadi kesal. "Mau bertarung ya!? Ku terima tantanganmu, Cabbaaaa!"

_***DUARR DUARR!***_

Giliran Caulifla yang menjadi Super Saiyan. dan 3 anak tersebut saling kejar mengejar membuat seisi ruang makan berantakan.

"OY KALIAN! BERHENTI MERUSAK RUANGANKU!" Teriak Champa.

Hit mengusap-usap mulutnya, dia butuh minum.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?" Tanya Vados.

"Heh, Konyol. kau pasti sengaja menyuruh Caulifla memasak nasi gosong ya" Hit mengetus kesal.

"Hahahaha! Habis kau gampang di kerjain sih!" Vados tertawa puas.

Hit menyendok nasi gosong tersebut. "Giliran kau yang mencobanya!"

"Eh aku?" Tanya Vados.

Hit menyeringai. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, kau tidak dapat _'jatah_' dariku di kamar malam ini"

"Coba saja!"

Vados langsung menjauh. Hit mulai mengejar nya.

3 Anak Saiyan itu masih membuat kekacauan, tingkah mereka sampai merusak perabotan ruang makan, di tambah Hit dan Vados yang mulai bergabung.

"AAAAAAA! TIDAK! RUANG MAKAN KU!"

Champa berteriak histeris.

Dan kekonyolan mereka berakhir dengan ledakan beam.

_**To be continued**_


	30. Chapter 30

"Ini pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang langka! Andai saja kita bisa ikut bergabung melawan si Daishinkan itu!" kata Caulifla.

Cabba langsung menoleh ke arah nya. "Daishinkan-sama bukan angel yang sembarangan. Tapi.. aku yakin Hit-san mampu menandingi dia"

Hari ini, adalah hari Pertarungan Mortal vs sang Pendeta Agung.

Mereka akan segera pergi ke Eksibisi Zeno-sama dalam waktu beberapa menit. Yang tiba menyaksikan pertarungan spesial ini hanya mereka yang dari tim Alam semesta 6, dan juga dari Alam semesta 7 hanya Whis, Beerus, Goku, Vegeta dan Shin.

Untuk pergi kesana, mereka akan di antar oleh Fuwa, Kaioshin Alam semesta 6.

Vados berjalan menghampiri Hit yang berdiri agak menjauh dari kawan-kawannya.

Pasti banyak yang ia pikirkan.

"Hit? kau sudah siap untuk pergi kan?" Tanya Vados.

Iris merah nya melirik ke sosok biru yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja"

Vados tersenyum. "Baguslah, kalau begitu ku pastikan pertarungan nanti akan berjalan lancar"

_*Pukk!_

Hit langsung menepuk bahu Vados.

"Vados... Kuharap nanti kau cukup menonton saja. aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Bagaimana keadaanku nanti di arena, jangan dekati aku" ucap Hit.

Vados menghela nafas ringan.

Iya.. dia tahu, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mendekati Hit begitu pertarungan berlangsung. ini atas permintaan pribadinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mungkin bangkit sendirian" jawab Vados.

"Saat di arena, aku akan bangkit sendirian. Karena ini pertarungan satu melawan satu, bukan tim"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku percaya padamu" ucapnya lagi dan memberi kecupan lembut ke pipi si Assasin.

Hit jadi tersipu.

"HIT!" panggil Champa.

"?"

Si Hakaishin alam semesta 6 menghampirinya. Matanya menatap di Assasin, dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan saksama, seolah sedang menganalisa anatomi Hit.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hit.

"Hmmph, karena nanti kau bertarung melawan Daishinkan-sama, Kuharap kau masih menjaga sikapmu. Ingat, Dia bisa saja menghempas tubuhmu keluar dari Arena" kata Champa.

Hit tersenyum miring. "Heh, aku pastikan namamu tetap aman sebagai Hakaishin"

Champa tak menjawab, dia berbalik membelakangi Hit.

"Kalau bukan karena cinta kalian berdua, mungkin Daishinkan-sama tidak akan menantangmu untuk bertarung. tapi masalahnya, Sudah terlanjur. Kuharap kau beruntung di arena, Hit"

"..."

Nada suara Champa tidak terdengar kecewa, dia hanya khawatir. Vados sangat tahu sifat Hakaishin nya kalau mendadak bijak.

"Tidak apa-apa Hit, tetap ingat kau melakukan yang terbaik" tambah Vados.

"Yah, kau benar"

Dan akhirnya, mereka akan segera berangkat.

.

.

.

_*Arena Eksibisi Zeno-sama*_

Panggung Arena sudah di siapkan, begitu rapih dan memiliki lantai yang kuat untuk menahan tekanan serangan yang akan datang.

Dari sisi kanan, Alam semesta 6 datang tepat waktu dan berdiri di atas tempat kursi penonton yang melayang mengelilingi bentuk arena.

"Woaaaaaahh!?" Caulifla menatap kagum. "Ini pertama kalinya kita ada di tempat para dewa! Kau lihat ini kan, Kale!?"

Kale mengangguk pelan. "Iya.. tempat ini sangat luas"

"Jadi, ini tempat Zeno-sama ya?" gumam Cabba.

Ini pertama kalinya para mortal dari semesta 6 menapak kaki mereka di wilayah Raja Zeno. Mata Hit melihat ke setiap sudut. Angkasa yang penuh dengan milyaran bintang, arena yang cukup luas, dan...

Daishinkan dan Zeno beserta pengawalnya.

Sang Pendeta Agung ternyata sudah berdiri di samping kursi Zeno-sama.

Daishinkan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Akhirnya, kalian datang tepat waktu" ucapnya.

"Hm, sudah menunggu ya" kata Hit.

"Waaahh! Akhirnya mereka datang ya!" kata Future Zeno.

Zeno menoleh pada Future nya "Iya iya! Ini pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang menarik ya!"

"Iya iyaaa! Hehehe!"

"Aku terkesan dengan kesiapan kalian menyaksikan ini. Bahkan sampai membawa anak-anak Saiyan itu, selamat datang di Arena Eksibisi Zeno-sama"

Cabba dan Kale menunduk hormat, sementara Caulifla mengetus.

"Heh! Kau sepertinya mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan Hit ya?!"

"Caulifla-san! Hati-hati! Kau berbicara pada Pendeta Agung!" tegur Cabba.

"Aku tak peduli! Meskipun Katanya dia kuat, bukan berarti aku takut!"

Daishinkan tertawa "Tidak apa-apa, aku memahami caramu menyapa. Kau tak jauh beda dengan Son Goku-san"

Dan di saat yang sama, Alam semesta 7 datang. Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis dan Kaioshin Shin.

"Waaahh! Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" kata Goku.

"Hohoho, salahkan Beerus-sama yang ketiduran habis makan" Whis agak meledek.

"Enak saja! Aku cuma tidur sebentar! heh!" ketus Beerus.

"OY! BEERUS! NGAPAIN KAU DATANG KESINI!?" teriak Champa dari sisi berjauhan.

Beerus langsung melotot ke arah saudaranya. Melihat Champa rasanya sudah ingin muak.

"NGAPAIN KAU TERIAK-TERIAK! DASAR KUCING GENDUT!"

"GGGRRRRR!"

"Beerus-sama" panggil Whis.

"Champa-sama" Vados ikut memanggil.

"APA!?" bentar kedua Hakaishin. Urat mereka sudah terlihat saking kesalnya.

Whis agak berdehem. "Di hadapanmu ada Zeno-sama"

"A-APA!?"

Oh gawat, Zeno melihat kedua Hakaishin dengan tatapan datar seperti merasa terusik.

"ZENO-SAMA! A-APA KABAR!? MAAF ATAS KETIDAK SOPANANKU!" ucap Beerus, membungkuk.

"MAAF ZENO-SAMA! KAMI TIDAK AKAN BERTENGKAR LAGI!" sambung Champa.

Vegeta menatap Hit, si Pangeran Saiyan mengamati si Assasin penuh analisa. Dulu, terakhir kali dia bertarung melawan Hit ketika pertarungan semesta 7 vs semesta 6.

Apa Hit yang sekarang lebih kuat usai turnamen?

"Hmph, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar usaha si Hit untuk bertahan dalam arena ini" Vegeta bergumam. Matanya kemudian berpindah menatap Daishinkan.

"Apalagi melawan Daishinkan.. aku juga ingin tahu kekuatannya"

"Vegeta-san!" teriak Cabba. Vegeta baru sadar bahwa Hit juga membawa anak-anak Saiyan tersebut.

"Cabba, kau juga datang kesini?!" Tanya Vegeta

Cabba mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Kami ingin menyaksikan pertarungan Hit-san!"

Goku ikut menyapa. "Waaahh! Kalian juga ada disini ya! hehehe ketemu lagi deh!"

"Heh! Sekarang kami lebih kuat lho! lihat saja sehabis ini, aku akan bertarung melawanmu!" seru Caulifla.

Goku sangat bersemangat. "HEBAT! Kalian pasti berlatih dengan baik ya! Aku jadi tak sabar!"

"Goku-san, ingat... Jangan sampai kau ikut campur dalam urusan ini" Shin langsung menegur.

Hit menatap ke lapangan arena. ini tak jauh beda dengan arena semesta 7 vs Semesta 6 yang pernah ia tapak. Hanya saja, dia berada di rumah Dewa.

Vados langsung menepuknya, menarik Hit yang nyaris surut dalam lamunan.

"Hit, semoga beruntung" kata Vados.

"..."

Vados memberinya senyuman.

Itu senyuman terbalut rasa percaya.

Hit membalas senyuman itu dengan memberinya kecupan cepat.

"Terimakasih" gumamnya. Dan kemudian dia langsung turun ke arena.

"Ayo Hit! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Goku.

"Waaah! Ayo ayo! Mulai pertarungan nya!" kata Zeno.

"Aku tak sabaaar!"

Daishinkan mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah Zeno-sama, aku dan Hit-san akan memberi pertarungan yang sangat mengesankan untuk anda"

Dan akhirnya, Daishinkan ikut turun ke arena.

Kini, di dalam lapangan itu, hanya ada dua orang.

Satu Mortal, Satu Angel.

Hit tidak akan ragu dan takut, dia siap mengerahkan segala kekuatan untuk membuat si Pendeta Agung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Kelihatannya, kau sangat siap Hit-san" kata Daishinkan.

"Hehm, jangan lawan aku Setengah-setengah, keluarkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya" Hit menantang.

"Hit-san, kita punya peraturan dalam pertarungan ini"

"Apa?! Peraturan?" Hit agak terkejut.

Semua yang berdiri di kursi penonton ikut berkedip heran.

"Pertama, karena kau mortal, aku akan mengimbangi Kekuatanku sama denganmu. Kedua, tidak ada yang saling membunuh..

Dan ketiga, kita bertarung sampai siapa yang keluar dari arena ini, dia kalah" ucap Daishinkan.

Hit sebetulnya tidak menyukai peraturan. Bisa saja dia menggunakan Time skip untuk melumpuhkan si Pendeta Agung ini...

"Bagaimana? Peraturan yang mudah kan?"

"Mudah, yang penting tujuan ku adalah mengalahkanmu!" ucap Hit, mengepalkan kedua tinju nya dan bersiap.

"Bagus, Hit-san"

Suasana menjadi tegang dan sunyi, kali ini benar benar serius...

**Hit Vs Daishinkan**

_Siapa yang akan menang?_

* * *

_**To be continued**_


End file.
